Fix You
by IWillGoWithYouHarry
Summary: Draco finally gets what he was looking for. But it isn't the same like what it was four years ago. How will he fix it? Sequel to 'Drakon Diaries.' (Updated: 3/7/13)
1. Prologue

**_A/N: HELLO AGAIN :D_**

**_NOW I PRESENT YOU WITH A SEQUEL TO 'Drakon Diaries' AS PROMISED. SEEING THAT TODAY IS THE 15 th OF APRIL ... OUR LOVELY EMMA WATSON'S 23rd BIRTHDAY , I GET AN OPPURTUNITY TO TREAT YOU WITH TWO CHAPTERS. TO THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE PREQUEL OF THIS STORY, I WILL BRIEF YOU WITH THE PROLOGUE, WHICH HAPPENS TO BE THE EPILOGUE OF 'Drakon Diaries' AND THEN THE FIRST CHAPTER. AND THOSE WHO WISH TO READ THE PREQUEL AND THEN THIS STORY, FREE FEEL TO DO SO :)_**

**_ANYWAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY EMMA :** AND TO MY READERS, ENJOY (Y)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I NEVER AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER AND ITS CHARACTERS …._**

* * *

Lights Will Guide You Home

And Ignite Your Bones

And I will try to Fix You

- Coldplay

* * *

_5th June 2007_

_Draco Malfoy woke up in the morning of his twenty seventh birthday in his apartment. For him, it was another normal weekend where he would go and visit his mother or spend his day with Blaise and Ginny. He seemed back to normal after the tragedy he faced almost four years ago. But that would be a big white lie if he ever said it._

_He grabbed the framed picture kept on his nightstand and looked into his lover's chocolate brown eyes gleaming with excitement. The couple kept showing their affection to each other as a tear slid off Draco's eyes. It had never been a day without missing Hermione in the last four years. Her eyes, her laughter, her smile, her touch, her kiss still haunted Draco's thoughts. He and Ron did go to New York for further investigation. But didn't find any clue or any trace of Harry and Hermione. The Death Eaters had sacrificed themselves after attacking the duo. But unfortunately they didn't get what they were looking for._

_Draco kissed the giggling Hermione in the picture and smiled sadly." Why aren't you here today? I thought you promised me?"_

_He sighed before placing the picture back on the nightstand, when he heard someone enter through the floo. At an instant, he got up and put on a sweatshirt over his bare torso and headed for the living room. The next thing he knew was a two year old boy hugging his legs tightly._

_"Uncle Dwaco!" The boy exclaimed when Draco laughed and scooped up into his arms._

_"Sir Antonio." Draco smiled." How are you today?"_

_The boy squealed as his brown eyes that of his mother glimmered under the sunlight and gave a kiss on Draco's cheek._

_"Hapee Bday!" The boy said, giving him a small drawing as he rummaged it out his pocket._

_"Thank you sir!" Draco said when Blaise and Ginny Zabini came walking over to him._

_"Tony was really excited today." Ginny smiled when the little boy was set on the ground by his godfather." Just because he would get chocolates."_

_Draco smiled when Ginny gave him a hug. After Hermione and Harry's disappearance, Ginny and Luna, other than Pansy became his close female friends. Ginny was like his therapist. He owed her a lot after she asked him to become her first born's godfather._

_"Happy birthday." She said, placing a kiss in his cheek." Any plans for today?"_

_Draco shrugged his shoulders." No idea."_

_"Come on mate!" Blaise exclaimed as he bounced Tony in his arms." You need to have some fun!"_

_"Fun!" Antonio repeated after his father bringing a small laugh from Ginny's and Draco's mouths._

_"See, even Tony agrees!" Blaise exclaimed._

_Draco smiled and shook his head." I just don't feel like."_

_Ginny understood his words. They told something he failed to hide._

_"You're missing her aren't you?"_

_Draco's grey orbs met Ginny's soft brown ones in understanding. They were a bit darker than that of Hermione's. That's why they never failed to understand him._

_"What do you think?" Draco softly asked._

_Ginny sighed when Blaise spoke." Mate, I'm sure Hermione wanted you to move on. I know. Her and Harry leaving us was just unfortunate. But you can't bring her back."_

_"I know Blaise." Draco said." I just wished that I had a time- turner."_

_Blaise nodded, when there was a peace on the window. It was curious to see an owl at his window. And it didn't look familiar._

_"Who could it be?" Draco muttered audibly as he walked over to retrieve the letter from the owl. Feeding it a treat, Draco stroked his feather before it flew away._

_"It might be from Ron." Ginny said. "Or it might be Luna's new owl._

_Draco nodded as he opened the letter and his eyes met a untidy handwriting which he hasn't seen in ages. What took his breath away, was what the letter said-_

_Dear Draco_

_I know it has been almost four years ever since you had last seen my writing and I know a lot has changed in these years. I wish I could contact you long before but from what my friend says, that today was the right time for you to know that I'm alive and I'm in hiding. There are a lots of moments you missed and there are a lot of things for you to know. So now I write to you my dear friend, in good health on your special day. I want to meet you Draco. Make sure that you are fine. And want to tell you the reason of my disappearance. I'm waiting for a reply. And if you think that I'm a Death Eater, here's a proof I'm not- I saved your life in the Room of Requirement during the war._

_Your Friend (if you consider me as one)_

_Harry_

_P.S- Hermione is alive and is safe and sound with me. But she is not the same Hermione we used to know. Everything has changed._

_Draco re- read the letter again and again and again. His hopes turned up again. Harry was alive and so was Hermione! Thank his lucky stars to give him a sign that she was alive and was in good hands. But, what did Harry mean by 'everything has changed'?_

_"Draco-" Ginny started._

_"It's from Harry."_

_Ginny snatched the letters from his hands at an instant as Draco kept blabbering." They are alive. I still can't believe it! And Hermione- I'll get her back. Whatever is wrong with her, I'll fix it up. I'll fix her up. And-"_

_"Are you sure it is him mate?" Blaise worriedly asked him._

_Draco smiled confidently as tears came into his eyes." It is him."_

_This letter from Harry made him the happiest man on earth. And Hermione being alive brought his hopes back. He had to tell Ron just because he deserved to know about his best friends. But again Hermione being alive! He couldn't stop thinking about her as the very famous muggle quote ran in his head-_

_'If you love something, let it go. If it comes back to you, it was forever yours. If it doesn't, it was never meant to be.'_

* * *

**_A/N: THIS WAS THE PROLOGUE. WHAT COMES NEXT? _**

**_STAY TUNED AND REVIEW :)_**


	2. Chapter 1: Letters

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER GIVES YOU THE INSIGHT OF RELATION BETWEEN DRACO AND RON AND LUNA WEASLEY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I CAN ONLY OWN HARRY POTTER WHEN IT RAINS BANANAS :P**

* * *

How joyous it is, the moment you learn that the treasure you failed to find exists? Your face lights up with excitement that you vow to find it at any stake. That's how Draco was. His excitement in finding his fiancée after four years was bubbling out from every inch of his. The moment he got an owl from Harry, all he did was to floo over to Ron's. The ginger too was a major part of Harry and Hermione's life. And he had the full rights to know about their existence.

Draco was extremely overwhelmed at the news of Hermione being alive. Not that he didn't care about Harry , but Hermione was the one to keep his soul alive; she made him feel alive. She was the cure to his injuries and vine to his system. And finding her after losing hope meant a lot to Draco. He still loved her and would even search the stars if she weren't on earth.

"Ron! Luna!" He called out as he brushed the ash off his sweatshirt on his birthday morning. "Are you there?"

The Weasley apartment seemed to look quiet as Draco looked around for a sign of movement. He was about to call out again, when-

"Uncle Draco, why are you shouting so loudly?" Three and a half year old Layla Weasley came out of her room as she rubbed her eyes and clutched her teddy bear tightly in her arms. Draco smiled at the sight of the toddler as she walked to him and he scooped her intp his arms.

"I'm sorry munchkin." Draco said softly. "I was just excited."

"For your birthday?" She asked meekly.

"Yes. For my birthday." Draco chuckled giving a peck on her cheek. "And I have got good news for you."

Layla's huge blue eyes widened in excitement. "Tell me!"

"Remember aunt 'Mione?" He started. "Your godmother?"

"What's a godmother?"

Draco chuckled. "Forget that. Remember aunt 'Mione your mummy talks about? Her best friend? Your daddy's best friend?"

"The lady who had a beast?"

"What beast?"

"Cookshank. That's what daddy calls him. He said that she ate his rat."

Draco gave out a small laugh. "Yes. _Crookshanks_ was her cat. The point is, your aunt is alive."

"What?"

Draco and Layla's eyes darted to a certain red head who stood gobsmacked, at the door of his room.

"What do you mean Draco?" Ron asked again.

"Good morning to you too." Draco replied cheekily. "I thought that you were supposed to wish me 'Happy Birthday'?"

"Come to the point Malfoy!" Ron repeated angrily.

"Okay." Draco said, rocking Layla in his arms. "Harry and Hermione are alive."

Ron's jaw fell in shock. His best friends were alive. After almost four years,he thought of them, in good condition, somewhere where they didn't know. But there was one question running in his mind.

"How- who told you?" He asked when Draco set Layla on the floor and rummaged the parchment he received from his pocket. He gave it to Ron who studied it like school notes which e had never taken down in his life.

"It is Harry's handwriting." Ron mumbled raking his fingers through his red locks. "But are you sure?"

"I checked it around ten times before showing up at your doorstep." Draco answered. "It is his handwriting."

Ron opened his mouth to reply but the two men heard a loud 'Oh my Merlin!' from the bedroom. The ginger's eyes darted towards the door when his wife called out "Ron! Look at this!"

At that very instant, Draco and Ron dashed into the master bedroom, leaving the toddler to follow them. There, they saw a certain blonde named Luna Weasley (nee Lovegood) standing by the window with a parchment tightly clutched in her hand. Suddenly, she felt a shock through her eight and a half month old pregnant belly as she placed her free hand on it.

"You gave me a scare Loony!" Ron exclaimed as he walked over to her and rubbed her swollen belly. "I thought that the baby was coming."

"Yeah Luna." Draco said when Layla entered the room completely clueless and tugged at Draco's calf.

"Is the baby coming out?" She asked meekly as her blue eyes met her mother's.

"No baby." Luna smiled at her. "Your baby sister will be out within two weeks." She then walked to her and kneeled down to her height. "Did you brush your teeth?"

Layla innocently shook her head when Luna playfully glared at her. "Alright young lady, here's the deal. I'll make you chocolate pancakes if you brush your teeth and meet us in the kitchen in ten minutes."

The toddler gave a toothy grin. "Okay mummy. But you and daddy have to give me a morning wish."

Draco raised an eyebrow at himself when Luna gave a kiss on Layla's cheek and Ron gave a kiss on the other.

"Now Layla, I want your teeth to be nice and clean. Chop-chop." Ron said as he dismissed his daughter who ran into the bathroom to freshen up.

Draco chuckled and said "She surely is Hermione's goddaughter."

"Yeah she is." Ron agreed.

"Boys, I assume that you came into this room for a reason?" Luna prompted them.

"Yeah. And you gave me a heart attack." Ron scowled at her. "Anyway, who is that letter from?" He asked pointing at the parchment in her hand.

"Oh." Luna said in realisation. "It says its from Harry."

"So it is true." Ron said as he took the letter and read it over and over again. They had the same words but with a slight twist in memories when compared to Draco's letter. "Harry and Hermione are alive." His eyes widened at realisation of his words. "Merlin! They are alive."

"How are you-" Luna started when Draco cut her off.

"Even I got a letter from him." Draco explained. "And I checked it thoroughly for spells and dark magic. It's completely free from all of them."

Luna gave out a huge breath and gave out a teary grin. "They are alive. Oh my Merlin! Layla's godparents are alive! Our best friends-" she intently looked at Draco "Your Hermione, is alive. Isn't this the best birthday gift you've ever got?"

"Sure it is." Draco smiled. How happy can a man be after know the existence of his lover after four years?

"Then what do we do mate?" Ron asked as he looked at the two.

"Maybe Draco should write back to him." Luna suggested. "And fix a meeting."

"That's a nice idea." The ginger looked at his wife and then at the blonde. "You give him a reply. Then comes my turn. After all it's concerning him and Hermione. And she is your first priority. So I'll let you write first."

Draco genuinely smiled at him and said "Thanks a lot."

"Consider that as your birthday gift." Luna said. "Speaking of which, I'll make you pancakes."

Draco chuckled. "Oh sure it has been ages that I've had your famous Choco chip pancakes. So I wouldn't mind."

* * *

**A/N : ISN'T LAYLA CUTE? ^_^**

**AND THE NEW TRIO? NEXT CHAPTER, THERE ARE MANY REVELATIONS.**

**REVIEW :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Answers

**A/N: HERE COMES A FILLER CHAPTER TWO :D**

**ENJOY :)**

**DISCLAIMER : AM I J.K ROWLING? THE ANSWER IS NO! SO I DON'T OWN HP AND CO.**

* * *

_'Meet me at Starbucks by the Tower Bridge, muggle London. And to be on the safer side, change your appearance. I have a reason for asking you to do so. Will explain everything once we meet at five in the evening. Tonight- H'_

Draco re- read the second letter he got from Harry almost a million times. Why was he asking him to meet in _disguise_? After all these four years, Draco wanted to meet Harry as himself ; not as anyone else. But there might be reasons for his friend to ask him to do so. And that's what he did.

Draco got up from his bed and grabbed his wand from the nightstand. Looking into the mirror, he muttered glamour spells, which changed the colour of his platinum blonde locks to golden brown, his eyes were changed to aqua blue while his pale skin was modified to tan. Overall, Draco Malfoy, the pureblood elite, looked like nothing but a common muggle. He sighed as he put on his best denim jeans and a crisp blue shirt and apparated directly outside The Leaky Cauldron entrance in the muggle London.

Walking through the streets of the muggle world flushed many memories back into his head. When Hermione was with him, Draco was taken to the best of the best muggle restaurants, or shopping centres. Name anything and he knew each and every landmark and where would you find the best show in the West End. To conclude, Draco Malfoy was familiar with muggle London and he thanked Hermione to show this nice, peaceful, rejoicing world to him.

He finally reached the muggle cafe Harry mentioned and occupied one of the empty seats for two. His eyes nervously fell on his watch. 4:55, it read. Harry would be here anytime now. Draco heart was beating in full speed at the thought of it. He was meeting his former enemy and now friend after four long years. The blonde still couldn't register that Harry was alive and was going to be seen after ages. He was worried about him, about Hermione. Would she come too? All Draco needed was answers.

It was when Draco felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around. His eyes met the other's emerald green ones and his heart skipped a beat. There stood Harry Potter after four long years, smiling at him. His appearance had changed slightly. Harry's jet black hair was now in a really dark shade of brown, while his muscles seemed to be firmer beneath his jacket. Yet he had the same dimpled, refreshing smile Draco used to like.

"Nice to meet you too mate." Harry said as he occupied the empty seat opposite to Draco's. the blonde's heart flinched as he was at a loss of words. He wanted to give Harry a hug. But couldn't do so knowing it would look awkward.

"Harry." Draco managed a smile. "Oh Merlin- I mean _God_!" He corrected himself knowing that he was in the muggle world. "I still can't believe it."

"I _can_ be a Death Eater you know." Harry smiled, giving him a hint.

"Oh." Draco said in realisation. "When was the night you saved my life?"

"2nd May 1998, in the Room Of Requirement." Harry answered smoothly. "I shouldn't be giving you hints to recheck."

"Sorry." Draco mumbled. "I was just shocked to see you again."

"I could see it from your face." Harry chuckled when a waitress walked over to them with a flirty smile plastered on her face.

"How can I help you?" She asked, eyeing seductively at Harry.

"Um-" Harry ignored her looks. "One cappuccino please."

She then turned to Draco with the same look on her face and asked "And you ?"

"I'll have the same." Draco said giving her a '_Sorry- I'm -already -engaged' _look.

The waitress frowned slightly. "Okay. Your order comes up in another five minutes."

"Thank you." Harry and Draco said in union as she walked away.

"What a flirt." Harry commented in disgust.

"I agree." Draco said. "But Harry-"

"Call me Jacob." Harry said as he looked around to make sure that no one was listening.

"But why?" Draco asked.

"That's what I want you to know." Harry said quietly and Draco nodded, motioning him to start his explanation.

"Four years ago," Harry started ",Hermione and I got attacked by Death Eaters in New York when we were in a meeting. Many were brutally injured and Hermione nearly died."

Draco gulped in horror. Hermione was on the verge of meeting death. At least she didn't.

"At that very moment, someone unexpected turned up to rescue us. Hermione was in a coma, and I had a broken arm and leg. The last thing I remembered was falling into a girl's arms as my eyes closed. And then, I woke up after a week and learned that I wasn't in New York anymore. And the girl who rescued me and Hermione was a Malfoy."

"A _Malfoy_?" Draco asked curiously.

"Vega Malfoy. Your cousin." Harry answered. "She said that you guys weren't close."

"We weren't." Draco confirmed. "She happens to be my uncle's daughter. My father was never close to my uncle. Before the first war, he flew to the States and my father joined Voldemort. He never spoke of his brother. Even though my mother tried to keep a contact with my aunt. But Vega and I were never close."

"I see." Harry nodded when the waitress got their cappuccino. The moment she left, he continued. "She told me about it. She is a Healer you know. A really good one. She tried to contact you to warn you about the Death Eaters planning an attack in New York. But she failed. So she turned up herself and saved mine and Hermione's life." He finished.

"And what about Hermione?" Draco intently asked. He had to know what happened and what changed her. "You said that she isn't the same Hermione we knew."

Harry sighed and bore his eyes into Draco's and said "'Mione was hit with a really strong '_Obliviate_.' she-" his voice quivered. ", she doesn't remember anything."

Draco's stomach fell in horror. "What do you mean?"

"She doesn't remember any of us. Hogwarts, her job, you, your engagement. _Nothing_."

"And?" Draco prompted.

"When she woke up from her coma, it was nearly the end of July. Vega was treating her and I sat next to her. Hermione had never looked so blank. She looked like a body with no life; no name, no identity. For a moment she thought that I was her husband. But then I told her that I wasn't. You see, _consequences_ took us to a completely different route."

"Consequences?"

"Yes. Hermione was almost three months pregnant when she got up from her coma. And obviously, it was yours."

Draco's heart soared. He had a _baby_. A small little wonder of his and Hermione's. He had always imagined to see their children with her curls and his eyes running around. And now, his dream had become reality. But the sad part was, the mother didn't remember that _he_ was the father of their baby.

"So I told her about you and hoped her to remember. But she failed. I couldn't stand when I saw her cry like she had never before. She was trying really hard to remember her past. And then she was under a lot of stress. Vega told us that her memories would come in bits and pieces. She asked us to go into the muggle world for the time being for our very own safety; your daughter's safety."

Draco's jaw fell. "I have a _daughter_?"

His friend smiled at him. "Yes. A daughter who looks like her mother but has her father's eyes and hair."

Draco tried his best to fight back tears when Harry took out his wallet and showed him the picture he securely kept in it. Draco gave a teary smile when he saw Hermione planting a kiss on the baby's face. It was a muggle picture and he wished that it could move. His baby looked so chubby, her face flushed pink and eyes shut closed. He chuckled when he realised that his daughter's hair was blonde; a Malfoy trademark. He sadly took the wallet from Harry's hand and grazed his thumb over Hermione's and his baby girl's cheek. Oh! How much he wished that he was there to see his baby girl in his arms and her mother, flushed with the after effect of delivering. He just wished that he could reverse the time.

Harry seemed to notice Draco's thoughts as he sipped on his cappuccino. He couldn't blame him for missing his daughter's birth. But first, safety came into being. He wanted Draco to know everything. About their disappearance, Hermione, his daughter, everything.

"Her name is Danielle you know." Harry said softly as Draco's eyes raised to look at him. "Danielle Evans."

"Funny, I wanted her to be named that." Draco chuckled as he gave the wallet back to Harry. "Who named her?"

"Hermione." Harry said when Draco's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

"I just- she _remembered_." Draco said in realisation. "I told her that I wanted my baby girl to be named that. _How_ did she remember?"

"No idea." Harry shrugged.

"What is her full name?" Draco further asked.

"Danielle Andromeda Evans." Harry answered.

"Why _Evans_?" Draco curiously asked. Something was wrong there.

"About that, I- for safety." Harry finished lamely.

"There is _something_ you are not telling me." Draco asked sheepishly.

"You would never forgive me for it." Harry warned him when Draco clutched his cup as anger took up his brain.

"Tell me _Jacob_." Draco used Harry's pseudo name.

All his friend did was to sigh as he answered "Hermione and I are married."

* * *

**A/N:CLIFFHANGER ! DON'T KILL ME! :O**

**YOU WILL GET AN ANSWER TO IT ASAP! MEANWHILE, WHY DO YOU THINK HARRY SAID THAT? REVIEW? AND I'LL GIVE YOU COOKIES ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3: Meetings

**A/N: OKAY, I ENDED THE LAST CHAPTER WITH A CLIFFHANGER. HERE COMES THE ANSWER TO ALL QUESTIONS :)**

**ENJOY :D**

**NOT TO MENTION MY REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS :***

**YOU ALL GET COOKIES ^_^**

* * *

"What do you mean that you're _married_ to her?" Draco growled in anger. "You knew that she was my fiancée and she still is!"

"Let me explain will you?" Harry did his best to hush him while Draco threw icy glares at him.

"You better explain it to me Jacob. Or else I'll rip you into pieces." The blonde warned.

Harry gulped as he looked into Draco's icy blue eyes and said "I am not married to her as in married to her. It is just for her protection."

Draco cocked an eyebrow as Harry continued "After Hermione woke up from her coma and we learned about her pregnancy, Vega suggested us to move to the muggle world like I said before. I agreed and so did 'Mione. She knew that she was magical and so were we. But Hermione refused to use her wand after the things we faced. Then we started to live a normal muggle life in Dublin, changed our names to Jacob and Amelia Evans. It was Hermione's idea for us to pretend that we were married so that no one could suspect. Especially when we went for her monthly check ups to the clinic. I really wished for you to be there Draco. You were the one who was supposed to be with her and Danielle for all these years. She wanted to see you too. Hermione wanted the real father of the baby to be there even though she didn't remember him. But she was advised not to strain on her memories which could be fatal for her brain. That's why we were out of reach for all these four years. And now, something happened that I had to contact you."

"What happened?" Draco asked in a low tone.

"She had a memory of you." Harry said. "You meeting her on the Astronomy tower after the war."

Draco couldn't help but smile at what he heard as he recalled that very memory in his mind.

* * *

_"I like your smile."she said,"You should do that more often."_

_"Shouldn't you be with Weasley!? I mean you are together right!?"_

_"We are. Now that everything's back in its place. But I thought, you needed someone to talk to."_

_"Thanks Granger."he said genuinely._

_"Hermione. That's my name."_

_Draco smiled and brought out his hand and Hermione took it._

_"It's weird huh."Draco said,"Us being friends."_

* * *

"It was the day we became friends." Draco said. "So you're saying that she's getting her memory back."

"That's what Vega says." Harry shrugged. "And she also said that it was time for Hermione to learn about her past. She has started remembering Ron and I as well. But 'Mione wants to see you. And maybe because I told her about you being her fiancé."

"So you're not really married to her are you?" Draco confirmed.

"I might be married to her in front of everyone's eyes. But not in reality. She still wears your engagement ring which people think I gave it to her."

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked curiously. "Why are you trying to help me?"

"I'm helping Hermione. All I want is to see her and Danny happy with you." Harry said sincerely. "I could never take your place. And you know that."

"What does Danielle call you?" This question came randomly out of Draco's mouth. He wanted to know whether Harry had taken his place in her eyes.

"She calls me papa." Harry chuckled. "You see, I could never be her daddy. That title remains with you."

"What were her first words?"

"She's always been her mummy's little girl. But 'ma-ma' happened to be her second word. Her first one was 'da-da'."

Draco smiled in awe as Harry continued "Hermione started to cry. You see, she was scared that I would take your place. But I didn't let that happen. She personally appointed me as Danny's godfather. That's why I let her call me papa."

"I would've done the same. You would be the perfect godfather for her. Thanks." Draco said sincerely.

"Don't mention it. I had to take care of her. She's like my very own daughter."

"You've spent more time with her. I could never be the father I was supposed to be to her."

"I have full confidence in you. I know you can."

Draco chuckled as the waitress came back with the bill and he placed fifteen pounds on the table.

"So, are you coming?" He asked to Harry.

"Where?" His friend asked.

"To meet your first goddaughter." The blonde answered. "Hope you remember a certain Luna Weasley?"

"Who can forget her?" Harry said humorously as the two left the cafe. "I remember her being pregnant with a baby girl to whom I became a godfather. And of course I want to meet them. It has been ages."

"Hope you remember where Ron lives." Draco said to which Harry nodded. "Apparate directly at the doorstep."

"Okay. I'll follow your lead." Harry said when Draco apparated in front of his eyes. Harry could understand how much his friend had missed and he felt guilty for making him miss many occasions. Especially Danielle's first words, her first steps, her first birthday, the day she started to write, the day she first attended a play school. He just wanted Draco to live the life he was living with Hermione. And Harry had decided make make his friend live each and every moment he missed.

Harry finally apparated to Ron's doorstep, where he found Draco waiting for him as his appearance changed back to normal. Harry knew that Ron's flat was strongly warded and there was no chance of anyone to follow him over there.

"What kept you Jacob?" Draco asked.

"Something. Many things actually." Harry said when Draco rang the doorbell. They stood in silence when a feminine voice called out 'coming!'

Harry at an instant recognised the voice of his ex, when she opened the door with a huge smile and her brown eyes met his green ones. Her smile faltered and tears brimmed her eyes. The next thing Harry knew was his face being obstructed by her silky red mane as she hugged him hard.

"Harry." Ginny cried into his arms as her grip around him tightened. Harry gave out a teary chuckle and hugged her back. "You're alive!"

"I am." Harry said with a smile. "After all I'm the 'Boy Who Lived.'" He joked.

"Let the man breathe Ginny." Draco chuckled as she broke the hug and looked at the two men. "At least let us in!"

"Sorry." Ginny said, wiping her tears as she let them in and closed the door. "It's just that I see Harry after ages."

"Oh sure you did." Harry smiled when another feminine voice spoke out of the blue.

"Harry, is it really you?" Luna asked in surprise as she came out if the kitchen with her bulging pregnant belly. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"What do you think Mrs. Preggers Weasley?" He joked when Luna walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"We missed you." She chuckled as tears of joy streamed down her face. Harry broke away when he felt something kicking his stomach.

Luna smiled and caressed her belly and said "That's Rose probably. She's been kicking a lot lately."

"It is almost time for the baby to come out." Ginny said. "Another one week."

"Might be." Draco nodded. "You should take care of yourself."

"What am I hearing Luna?" Harry scolded his friend playfully.

"Just don't listen to them." Luna rolled her eyes when they heard a huge roar and the four turned around to see Ron Weasley, with pointed horns on his head and a little girl in his arms dressed in a princess outfit, running out of a room while a small boy of three running behind them with a plastic sword in his hand.

"Leave my princess alone!" He said him his screechy voice.

"Never!" Ron roared as the girl in his arms squealed. "Hahahahaha!"

"Ronald Weasley!" Luna screamed. "Would you show some decency and put my Layla down and greet our guest?"

"Luna, why-" Ron then spotted Harry and grinned madly at him.

"Merlin!" He said, setting Layla on her feet and took long strides over to Harry, before enveloping him into a manly hug. "Nice to see you mate."

"Amazing to meet you too." Harry said as they broke away. "I missed all of you. Believe me."

"You were not missed." Ron said playfully. "Just because you missed a lot."

"And so did you." Harry said back, when the little boy ran into Draco's arms.

"Uncle Dwaco." Antonio said, giving his godfather a toothy grin. "You know, mummy and me when to Honeydukes today and bought a lot of chocolate frogs!"

"Really?" Draco asked raising his eyes. "And whom did you get this time?"

"I got a Harry Potter card!" The toddler said in excitement as the adults chuckled. Draco glanced at Harry and said "Do you want to meet him Tony?"

"Yes!" The boy squealed when Draco turned him around and the boy's face met Harry's.

"There you go sir. You wish is granted." Draco said when Antonio's brown eyes grew I'm excitement.

"Hello there." Harry said kindly, flashing a smile at the boy.

"Are you Harry Potter?" The boy asked curiously.

"Why yes I am." Harry said.

"But you don't have glasses."

"Because I got rid of them. Why don't you ask Draco?"

Antonio looked from Draco to Ginny and asked "Is he really Harry Potter mummy?"

"Yes he is Tony." Ginny smiled at her son.

"You know!" Antonio turned back to Harry and said "I have twenty chocolate frog cards with you in it!"

"Really?" Harry asked, ruffling his hair. "That's good."

"Tony, why don't you go into the castle?" Ron asked when the boy meekly nodded and ran back into his cousin's room.

"He's a really sweet boy." Harry said to Ginny. "A perfect combination of you and Blaise."

"He takes up after Blaise. He's the sweet one." Ginny smiled when he turned to the little girl hiding behind Ron's leg.

"And this is Layla. Isn't it?" Harry asked bending to her height. Layla meekly nodded.

"Are you my uncle Harry?" She asked softly.

"Yes baby. I am." Harry smiled when she came out and took Harry's hand. "Where is aunt 'Mione?"

Harry looked around and found himself under Ron, Luna and Ginny's questioning gaze. He turned back to the toddler and answered "She might be teaching in the school now. Or might be at home with a girl of your age."

The trio dropped their jaws in surprise when Draco answered their looks "I have a daughter guys. Her name is Danielle."

Ron then looked at Harry and said "You have a_ lot_ of explaining to do."

* * *

**A/N: OH SURE HE HAS A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO FOR THE WEASLEYS. AND WHEN DOES HERMIONE COME IN? ANY IDEAS? REVIEW :D**


	5. Chapter 4: Beginnings

**A/N: *SERVES A ROUND OF COOKIES* :)**

**AHOY FOLLOWERS!**

**YOU TUNED IN JUST AT THE RIGHT TIME:)**

**HERE COMES NOTHING! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE :)**

* * *

"So you are saying that Hermione isn't married to you but you guys are pretending to be married?" Ron asked Harry for the hundredth time. The four adults sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea in their hands.

"Yeah." Harry said. "And for now we haven't faced anything dangerous. Well, at least '_Mione_ hasn't."

"How come you have?" Ginny asked as she sipped her tea.

"I work as an FBI agent. Which is more like an Auror in the muggle world. So either ways, I have to face problems." Harry answered.

"And what about 'Mione?" Luna asked.

"She works as a kindergarten teacher." Harry smiled. "You know how much she loves kids." He briefly glanced at Draco. "And other than that, she's taught me how to play piano."

"Tell us more about Danielle." Draco said excitedly. Harry chuckled at his behaviour. After all, he was a father who wanted to know more about his daughter.

"Well, she just turned three this January. Before you ask me Draco, she was born on the 31st, under Aquarius." Harry looked sceptically at him.

"Aquarians are very calm. But yet they can really be stubborn or sarcastic sometimes." Luna commented.

"Luna's right." Harry nodded. "Danny is exactly like her daddy." He looked at Draco. "She's extremely stubborn-"

"She takes that after Hermione." Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm charming."

"Oh please! But your Danny is the real charm." Harry smiled. "She might love reading and answering all questions like her mother. But Danny is a natural athlete. She takes it after you."

"That's what I wanted her to be like." Draco smiled in satisfaction.

"Speaking of which, do you have a picture of them?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"I do. But that dates back to the day Danny was born." Harry answered as he took out his wallet and showed the trio the picture he showed to Draco.

"They look so adorable!" Luna squealed. "And I can see the infamous Malfoy hair." She added looking at Draco.

Draco smiled sadly which Harry seemed to notice. He knew that Draco wanted to be there with them. He wanted to take his baby girl into his arms and wanted to sing her lullabies. He wanted to burp her after Hermione fed her and wanted to here voice more than anyone else. Draco was the father after all and really desired all of that to happen again to him; for him.

"So when are we going to meet them?" Ron asked handing the wallet back to Harry. "I'm sure you want us to help."

"I do want you to help." Harry said as he took the picture out of his wallet before pocketing back into his jeans. "But 'Mione wants to see Draco first. And you know why."

Draco questioningly looked at Harry as his friend handed him the picture. "It was meant to be with you." Harry said to him. "Take it."

"But Harry-" Draco stammered. "I-"

"They happen to be your family _before_ mine." His friend replied with a smile. "And I have many pictures of theirs. But this was meant to be with you. Draco, you missed the last three years with Danny and 'Mione. And I want something of theirs to be with you. So take it."

"Thanks." Draco said genuinely as he took the picture from Harry and looked at it once again. It was nice to see his small little family in his arms again. They might be a picture, but this gave Draco the satisfaction he wanted.

"So now." The blonde asked. "What next?"

Harry looked at everyone and then at Draco. "It is time for you to come to Dublin. Your family needs you."

* * *

"So that's what an airplane was." Draco commented as he and Harry waited for their luggages to arrive on the baggage claim. Harry had convinced Draco to use the muggle transport to Dublin almost after a week and said that Hermione was coming over to pick them up. Draco couldn't complain but agree to Harry's choice in transportation.

"Told you it wasn't bad Liam." Harry rolled his eyes at him. He had also convinced Draco to have a pseudo name for his safety. "Airplanes are safe."

"But luggages take ages to come." Draco said when their luggages were seen on the conveyer belt.

"You were saying?" Harry asked with a smirk to a scowling Draco who grabbed the two suitcases onto their trolleys.

Draco's heart started to beat faster as he took small steps towards the arrival waiting area. He was going to meet Hermione again. But it wasn't going to be the same. She was changed, with barely a memory of his in her mind. Draco just hoped everything to go alright.

"Don't worry." Harry said as if he read his mind. "Things might've changed but 'Mione is till the same."

"But what if 'Mione-"

"I know she will be the same to you. It has been years and she still keeps staring at the moving picture Colin clicked for you in Paris."

"She still has that?"

"That's the only remaining thing of yours other than Danielle she has."

Draco smiled as the two men left the airport and enter the arrivals lounge when a certain brunette waved at them. Harry grinned and walked away to give her a hug, while Draco stood gobsmacked at the spot.

Hermione Granger didn't look the same anymore. Her hair what once used to be bouncy long curls were now brunette waves styled into a bob cut. Her small freckled face bore huge thick rectangular framed glasses and her body seemed to had put on some weight in the past four years. Her physical appearance might've changed but her brown eyes with golden flecks and her bright refreshing smile were still the same. Draco's eyes then fell on the ring he presented to her almost four years ago and was glad that she still wore it in his remembrance. To conclude, a very modern young mother of age twenty seven stood in front of him.

"Are you standing on the quicksand Liam?" Harry's voice brought him back to reality, when his eyes met hers after four long years.

"Certainly not." Draco managed to say as he never broke the gaze from Hermione and noticed the side of her mouth tugging down into a half frown.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something. Draco was expecting a simple '_hello_' or '_nice to meet you even if I don't remember you'_. But what he heard was-

"Can I give you a hug?"

The blonde's eyes widened as Harry stared at Hermione in surprise.

"What?" Draco asked calmly.

"Can I give you a hug?" She asked him again. We're those tears brimming her eyes?

"You know I can never say no to you." Draco said softly when Hermione smiled and walked into Draco's arms. Her arms wound themselves around his waist while his automatically went around hers as he hugged her back. There she was, in his arms after what seemed like ages. She almost faced death and then gave birth to his beautiful baby girl despite not remembering how she was conceived. Draco loved her warmth which took over his cold body as her grip tightened around him.

"So this is how your warmth feels like." He heard her mumble against his chest. "It is unforgettable."

"What an irony." Draco chuckled. "Would you mind if I say that I missed you?"

"I wouldn't." Hermione replied as she broke away from his embrace. "If I remembered you, I would've surely missed you with my heart and soul."

"I know you would've." He said softly as the two smiled at each other.

"Guys, we need to pick Danny up!" Harry said loudly to remind them of his presence.

Hermione looked away from Draco with a blush. "Come on now! We are already late!"

Draco and Harry followed Hermione to her car where they latched their luggages and took their respective seats. Harry sat next to Hermione on the passenger seat while Draco took the back seat.

"Draco, do you mind if Danielle sits with you?" Hermione asked.

"Not at all." Draco replied sincerely. He wanted see what his daughter was like. And wanted to have an intellectual conversation with her.

"Come on 'Mione. Why would he mind if his very own daughter sits next to him?" Harry asked.

"I want her to sit next to you Draco. So that you could spend some time with her." Hermione said. "And I want that."

"Thanks." The blonde said genuinely when he felt Hermione smiling to himself. It was when they stopped and Hermione got off the car. Draco gulped in nervousness which Harry could sense in him.

"You faced Hermione. Now you can surely face Danny." Harry chuckled. "She will love you."

"It's my daughter I'm meeting and I've never seen her in my life." Draco mumbled when he found Hermione coming back holding a small girl's hand who happened to be in a deep conversation with her mother. Draco looked with an awe at his daughter. Her blonde curls bounced over her shoulder while her grey eyes glimmered in excitement. It was true. Danielle looked like her mother but had his eyes. That's how he had always imagined his daughter to be like.

"Papa!" Danielle ran over to Harry, who got off the car and scooped the girl in his arms. He gave a kiss on her cheek and set her back on the ground.

"How is my Danny?" He asked before making her sit next to Draco, who went unnoticed to her.

"You know, Mary and me baked a cake with her mummy!" The girl said excitedly.

"That's fantastic dear." Hermione said as she buckled Danielle's seatbelt and shot a smile at Draco. "You know, there is someone behind you."

Danielle turned around when her silver orbs met her father's. She shyly looked at Draco who said "Hello."

"Hello." Danielle replied meekly. "Who are you?"

"I am Draco Malfoy." Her father said extending his hand. Danielle looked at Harry and Hermione for permission who nodded. The girl took his hand and shook it as she said "I am Danielle."

Draco loved the feeling of his daughter's soft small hand in his. All of it was just the beginning. And there was a long way to get to his family.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY THE THREE MALFOYS MEET. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? REVIEW ? 0:)**


	6. Chapter 5: Conversations

**A/N: AHOY THERE :D**

**I SEE MANY FOLLOWERS HAVE BOARDED THIS SHIP AND I GIVE THEM A REALLY WARM WELCOME. :)**

**AS FOR MY REVIEWERS .. THANKS FOR LETTING ME KNOW HOW THE STORY IS GOING WHICH MAKES ME LOVE YOU GUYS EVEN MORE :***

**AND AS FOR THIS CHAPTER, I AM SURE YOU WERE WAITING FOR THE INCIDENTS IN THIS CHAPTER TO HAPPEN. SO ENJOY :D**

* * *

"And then I made Missy drink a cup of tea when Ginger jumped on our table and ruined everything." Danielle finished telling about her day to the three adults as they sat in the kitchen having brownies Hermione baked. Draco chuckled at his daughter's behaviour while his eyes remained on Hermione, who intently listened to her.

"That cat loves you Danny." Hermione laughed. "Maybe she was jealous that you weren't playing with her."

"But me and Mary did!" The toddler whined.

"It's okay Danny." Harry said patting her shoulder. "You know, mummy's cat used to hate me because I used to spend time with her."

"What was his name?" She asked meekly.

"Crookshanks." Draco answered as other three pairs of eyes fell on him.

"_You_ knew him too?" The girl toddled.

"Well yes I did." Draco smiled kindly at her. "He used to hate me as well. You know, your mummy and I used to stay in the same room."

He looked at Hermione to see whether she remembered anything. Instead her eyes fell in failure.

"So you used to _sleep_ in the _same_ bed with mummy?" Danielle further asked at which Draco's eyes grew wider, Hermione went red and Harry merely snorted.

"No dear, we used to have _separate_ beds." Hermione managed to say as she exchanged a look with Draco.

"And separate rooms." Draco added. "Boys were not allowed to go into girls room."

"Then why do mummy and papa sleep in the _same_ bed?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry and Hermione's eyes grew bigger. Draco knew there was a reason behind it.

"Because we are _married_ pumpkin." Harry answered as Draco gulped. "Married couples sleep on the same bed."

"_Why_?" Danielle asked curiously.

Harry's ears boiled while Hermione and Draco stifled a laugh.

"Answer that Harry." Hermione smirked at him.

"Yeah. Go on." Draco prompted.

Danielle looked from Harry to Hermione to Draco and back to Harry and gave out a huge yawn.

"Now- now princess, time for you to go to bed." Harry said as he got up and took Danielle in his arms.

"Before that Harry-" Hermione got up a well and took Danielle into her arms from his. "Danny needs to brush her teeth."

"Mummy!" Danielle moaned, bringing Draco to chuckle.

"Do you want to get grounded young lady?" Hermione asked sternly.

"No." The girl a muffled voice was heard as the two men exchanged looks.

"Then lets brush your teeth and put you to bed." Hermione said sweetly before kissing her daughter's cheek. Turning to the remaining two, she said "Boys, off to bed."

"Excuse me mummy, since _when_ did you started ruling over us?" Harry asked playfully.

Hermione caught Draco smiling at her as their gazes met. "I think I've _always_ had."

Draco's ears tinged pink when Hermione walked away with Danielle into her room.

"So daddy-" Harry started. ",smitten by the new mummy?"

"Very." Draco admitted. "She might not be the same in appearance but is the same from her heart."

"And what about Danny?"

"She is the sweetest girl I've ever met. A prefect combination of Hermione and I."

"But I've made her a _bit_ more mischievous."

"No wonder she asks _such_ questions at the age of three."

"What questions?"

Draco cleared his throat and mimicked Danielle's voice. "_Why do you and mummy share the same bed?"_

Harry scowled at him. "She never asked _that_!"

"It was even followed by a '_why_'." Draco smirked at him.

Harry's face bore an expression of disgust. "Go to bed!"

"Now Potter! _You_ can't '_mum_' me over. Only 'Mione can."

Harry gave him the '_Oh Really_' look and before he could reply, Draco ran into the guest room.

The blonde had never felt this happiness for the past four years. And now, Harry and Hermione were back, along with his daughter. All he did was to promise to himself was to make the best use of this second chance he got.

* * *

Harry sat in Hermione's room in his sweatshirt and track pants when Hermione came out of the bathroom in a simple vest and pyjamas. Throwing her clothes into the laundry, she sat tiredly on the bed.

"Tired much?" Harry asked her with a smile when she automatically placed her head on his lap.

"What does it look like?" She said wearily as her eyes started to droop. "Thank you so much."

"What for?" He asked stroking her hair.

"For bringing Draco back into my life even though I don't remember him."

"'Mione-" Harry sighed. "You will remember him. In fact you've started to."

"I know I have." Hermione said as her eyes opened to look at him. "But I want to get to know him again. Can you do me favour?"

Giving a peck on her forehead, he said "Name it."

* * *

Draco changed into his nightclothes after a hot shower and was currently sitting on the bed of the guest room, reading a book. It was when there was a knock on the door as it opened.

"So, what are you up to?" Harry asked as he entered the room. "Reading a book?"

"Why? Can't I read?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it is _you_ out of all people. I can't expect anything." Harry shrugged.

Draco shook his head and went back to reading when Harry spoke again.

"Hermione wants to speak to you."

Draco raised his eyes at Harry. "What?"

"I know you aren't deaf. You heard me."

"'Mione wants to talk to me?" Draco asked as he closed the book and kept it on the nightstand.

"For the last time, she does." Harry said with a straight face. "Now go!"

Draco shook his head and left the room. Hermione wanted to talk to him. All of this was going in the right way. And this is what he wanted. If the events went on as they happened, there was a silver lining for Hermione to get back her memories in no time. You never know.

Draco sighed as he knocked Hermione's door. He had no idea what had brought butterflies into his stomach.

"Come in!" She called out when Draco opened the door and found Hermione on her bed in her nightclothes as she held a frame in her hands.

"You called me?" He asked nervously when Hermione smiled and patted the space next to her. Draco took it as a yes and closed the door before sitting next to her.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said simply. "Do you know when this was taken?"

Draco questioningly looked at her, when she showed their framed picture, laughing happily under the French stars as their lips met briefly.

"How can I forget that night?" Draco said as their eyes met. "February 14, 2003, Paris."

"Valentines day." She nodded. "Was it our first valentine?"

"It was. As a couple." Draco answered. "We had been in a relationship for almost seven months. Not to mention that this day was extremely special for you."

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"Actually-" Draco started. "You- you lost your virginity to me." He finished lamely.

"_Oh_." Hermione's cheeks tinged a bright shade of pink when she looked at the picture again. "We look so much in love."

"We were." He said softly as looked at his girl, looking vulnerable as ever. All he wanted was to kiss her and tell her that he would fix every broken part of hers and bring her back to what she was.

Hermione sighed and placed the picture in the drawer of the nightstand and turned back to him.

"Do you think that I'll be able to love you again like I used to?" She quietly asked. "Do you think that, I'll remember everything? And- how should I tell Danny that _you_ are her _daddy_? You know, she always asks me why can't she call Harry that."

"'Mione." Draco said as he drew his hand closer to hers on the bed. "I am there for you now. And I know you can remember. It is going to take some time but I'll wait even if it takes you the whole life to remember." He sighed. "I love you Hermione. You have no idea how much I do. And people do crazy things in love. I have done that. You have no idea how much this love has changed me. And if it could bring a change in me, it could surely fix you back. All you need is a silver lining. And I guess we can see that. I have already promised to myself to marry you, have many more kids with you and live together until we die. All this can be on hold till I fix you. Believe me."

"Do you want to know the reason of me hugging you in the morning?" She asked softly when Draco nodded. "I had another memory while Harry was away."

"That's great!" Draco's face turned into a huge, broad smile. "What was it about."

"It was about a Christmas morning and you gifted me a sketch of me. And it was so beautiful. And you called me passionate." She said with a smile.

Draco chuckled and nodded as he replayed the memory in his head.

* * *

_"Draco- this is," she found herself speechless" I never knew you could sketch!"_

_"Oh well." Draco said shyly as he scratched the back of his neck "I like sketching. And I have been working on this for the past one month. I wanted you to know how beautiful you look with at passionate look on your face."_

_Hermione blushed at his gaze and at an instant, she gave a peck on his cheek._

_"Thank you. "she said softly as Draco gathered her in his arms, smelling the scent of her Vanilla shampoo "No one has ever told me that. Not even Ron._

_You think I'm passionate Draco!?" She further asked._

_"You are. "he answered "Whoever you decide to be with is going to be a really lucky man."_

_"And the girl you decide to be with would be considered as a really lucky princess." She said looking at him._

* * *

"You still are extremely dedicated." Draco said. "And handling a three year old girl is an art."

"She just loves me. Thankfully. But Harry says that she is so much like you." Hermione smiled.

"We both love you." Draco said when Hermione took his hand and entwined them tightly. Draco squeezed her hand and looked at her.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked innocently. "I want to feel your warmth again. I want to know the feeling with the one you love and missed for the past four years. I know this is going to fast but I have waited for this, ever since I learnt of you. And I feel extremely guilty that you were not there when Danielle and I needed you-"

"Stop rambling." Draco shushed her. "I'll stay."

Hermione gave him a small smile. "Thank you."

Draco couldn't help but smile back at her. "You're always welcome."

Little did they know that Harry Potter smiled in satisfaction on the other side of the door as he eavesdropped their conversation.

* * *

**A/N:AND FINALLY THEY TALK :D**

**ISN'T DANIELLE CUTE AND HARRY A BIT CHEEKY? WHAT DO YOU THINK? AND IF YOU REVIEW, I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS THE BROWNIES I AM BAKING TODAY.()^_^()**


	7. Chapter 6: Trust

**A/N: AND NOW YOU SEE A CERTAIN MALFOY BEING INTRODUCED. ENJOY. :D**

**AND BEFORE THAT, THANKS FOR THE FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEWS :***

***PASSES A PLATE OF CHOVO CHIP BROWNIES***

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN DANIELLE AND VEGA MALFOY.**

* * *

_"Don't go Draco." Hermione mumbled like a little child, bringing a wider smile on her boyfriend's face._

_ "It's just another mission 'Mione!" He cooed, when she turned to him and buried her head into the crook of his neck._

_"It's Yaxley out of all the Death Eaters. That's what I'm worried about."_

_"And he's behind your life. So it becomes my duty to protect you."_

_"But Draco-"_

_"No love. Deal with it. I'm going. And so are Harry and Ron. There is nothing to worry about."_

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened the next morning, when she found herself pressed against a muscular body. Her face was pressed to his chest, while her arms were around him. She slightly shifted her eyes and found Draco Malfoy soundlessly sleeping as he held her securely in his arms.

Hermione smiled to herself and unwound one of her arms to brush the blonde bangs off his pale face. She had another memory. And it couldn't make her much happy. She had started remembering and all because of Draco. Thinking about him the whole day, flashed some forgotten memories into her mind. And now, sleeping in his arms was heaven. She couldn't believe that those arms were the ones which once hated her. Harry told her that Draco treated her like filth in school. And now, the same person treated her like a queen.

Draco squinted his nose at Hermione's touch on his nose and tightened his grip around her. He mumbled slightly when she kept teasing his nose with her finger.

"What a nice wake up call." He groaned with his eyes closed. "You never used to wake me up like this four years ago."

Hermione chuckled lightly. "Like I remember how I used to wake you up." She said.

"Oh I do." Draco smirked and opened his eyes to meet hers. "A morning sex call."

"I don't believe you!" She screeched, giving a playful smack on his chest as her cheeks tinged red.

"I'm being honest." Draco said simply. "But I'm not pressurising on you to remember. So let it be."

Hermione smiled at him as she cupped his cheek and drew her thumb over his lips. How much she wanted to kiss them, try to remember the feeling of his lips being on hers. She wanted all of it. But since he asked her to go slow, Hermione planned to go with what he said.

"Who is Yaxley?" She asked.

"How do you know that name?" Draco asked curiously.

"I- first tell me." She hesitated.

"He was a Death Eater." Draco said quietly. "Hope you know what those are-"

"Of course I do." Hermione nodded. "Harry told me."

"Okay. So Yaxley was a Death Eater who wanted you to be dead. And you know why? Just because we were together. So I finished him off."

"Finished him off?" Hermione chuckled.

"I'm serious." Draco said grimly. "I would kill anyone who would try to hurt you. And that's what I did."

Hermione intently looked at him an said "I had another memory. You were going on a mission to catch Yaxley I guess. And I didn't want you to go. When did that happen?"

"We almost completed two months of our relationship." Draco answered. "And you were really protective about me."

"I still am." She said softly. "I am even protective about those whom I don't even know."

"I know you are." Draco said when she sweetly smiled at him and wonder what came over her that she placed a kiss on his nose before getting onto her feet.

Draco chuckled at her behaviour as he remained under the blankets and watched her doing a series of neck and shoulder crunches.

"Will you just stay there or wish Danny and Harry a good morning?" She asked him.

"I'd rather stay in this comfortable bed with you and talking over the last four years thank you very much." Draco said simply when he shook her head.

"As much as I want you to stay, I need Harry to be in here before Danny jumps onto the bed." She said. "You see, Harry happens to be my husband." She pointed out. "And practically her father."

"Oh." Draco's face fell as he too got on his feet and walked towards the door. Before he could leave, Hermione got hold of his arm and held him back.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. Hermione did feel guilty for declining her own fiancé for spending some time with him.

"It's fine. I understand." He said as he gave a peck on her cheek. "Love you."

With that, Draco left, leaving Hermione to touch the spot where his lips had been for a brief moment.

* * *

Draco shook his head as he came out of Hermione's room and found a very familiar Harry, sitting with a girl who caught his eye. Judging her appearance, she had golden blonde hair which gracefully fell over her shoulder in ringlets and had a petite figure. Harry had been holding hands with her when his eyes found Draco.

"Look who decided to wake up!" Harry exclaimed when the girl too turned around when he found Draco's grey orbs meeting her similar ones.

"Morning Harry." He said as he walked over to the kitchen to help himself with water. "And-" he prompted at the girl.

"Vega." She answered with a smile, to which Draco's eyes grew bigger. The beautiful girl smiling at him was his distant cousin.

"Vega." He repeated with a huge smile. "I finally get to meet you cousin."

Vega laughed and brought out her hand. "I agree." She said when Draco accepted her hand and shook it. "Nice meeting you."

"Me too." Draco replied. His cousin had an American touch to her accent. Well, she was born and brought up in Salem.

"So, how was your sleep?" Harry asked innocently.

"It was Hermione. You know how it was." Was all Draco answered. "And nothing happened." He added pointedly.

"I never said anything!" Harry shrugged when there was a call from the adjacent room.

"Papa!" Danielle called when Harry got up on his feet, excused himself and went on to check on the toddler, leaving the two cousins in an awkward silence.

"So-" Draco started. "How is uncle Orion?"

"Dad's okay." Vega replied. "He is currently managing a business in Virginia. Mom's with him. What about uncle Lucius?"

Draco sighed. "Father passed away a year ago."

"I'm sorry." Vega said softly.

"It's alright." Draco assured. "Mother is all alone in Wiltshire now."

Vega nodded. "It's funny we never met."

"Our fathers had problems. Blame them." Draco drawled.

"I agree. But at least I met you now. We had to meet."

Draco nodded when Hermione came out of her room, in her messy nightclothes. She spotted her friend and smiled at her.

"Hi Vega!" She said when the girl simply waved at her. "Catching up with your long lost brother?"

The cousins chuckled. "You could say that." Vega said as Hermione sat next to her. "Any memory lately?"

"A couple actually." Hermione smiled and looked at Draco. "And both about Draco."

"Anything about Harry or Ron?" Vega further asked.

"Yeah. About them too." Hermione answered when Harry came out with a giggling Danielle in his arms.

"Look who had come to meet you." He cooed at her, when the toddler spotted Vega and pried herself off Harry's arms.

"Auntie Vega!" She exclaimed as she ran to her and sat on her lap.

"Morning Danny." Vega said with a smile and gave a peck on Danny's cheek. "How is my girl today?"

"I'm sleepy." Danny replied rubbing her eyes.

Hermione smiled. "Will you wake up if I make you cookies today?"

Danielle gave her mother a toothy grin. "Yes mummy. Yes!"

"Okay then!" Hermione got up. "Here I go." She turned to Draco. "Can I have your assistance please?"

"Sure." Draco got up and followed Hermione into the kitchen, leaving Harry, Vega and Danielle in the living room. Draco knew Hermione wanted to talk to him or probably tell we something that she latched him out of the crowd of five.

"You know, Harry fancies Vega."

Draco gaped at what Hermione said as she continued "And Vega fancies him back."

Draco grinned. "Bloody hell. Do they know that they fancy each other?"

"Of course they do." Hermione said simply. "It's just that, they aren't together because of me." She continued sadly. "It would be weird for Danny of she learns that her Papa is dating her godmother."

"Vega is her godmother?" The blonde asked.

"I had no other female friend then. So I trusted her enough to become Danny's godmother."

Draco nodded understandingly. He had always wanted Luna to become his first child's godmother. But fate made it this way. And he couldn't believe that Harry fancied his cousin. Draco couldn't complain or judge Vega. He had just met her. But Harry was restricting himself and Hermione blamed herself for that.

Keeping a hand on her shoulder he said "We will bring them together. Trust me."

Hermione just smiled at him. "I do. With everything. Even with myself and my life."

* * *

**A/N: AND THAT WAS VEGA MALFOY. NEXT CHAPTER IS A FLUFFY ONE! SO YOU ARE BEING WARNED!**

**AND REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Relations

**A/N: NOW HERE COMES A BIT OF FAMILY FLUFF :D**

**JUST SAYING :P**

**AND AN ADORABLE DANIELLE :')**

* * *

It had been two months ever since Hermione met Draco's eyes after four long years. She had started to get her memories back at his mention and sleeping in his arms ever since he made his appearance made her remember even more. Her punching him on the face, him turning into a ferret, him saving their lives during a war and their first unofficial date were some of the memories of Draco's which decided to flush into her mind.

Danielle too became very fond of Draco. She used to make him read bed time stories for her every night and let him kiss her forehead like every father does to their children before tucking them into their beds. The toddler knew that there was something peculiar about him and her. People used to say that father and first born daughter looked alike. And little Danielle knew she looked nothing like Harry but a bit like her mummy. Draco was the person who kept running in her mind. She used to ask Hermione many questions about him which ended up her mother being in a situation of explanation.

"Mummy, is papa my daddy?"

Hermione sighed as she tentatively looked into her daughter's grey eyes and said "No. He is not."

Danielle questioningly looked at her mother as she kept stroking her blonde curls. "Then why is he your hus-hu-"

"Husband?" Hermione suggested as the girl nodded. "No dear, Harry is not my husband. I- I was about to get married to your daddy when your papa and I met with an accident and your aunt Vega saved us. Your daddy didn't know about it. We kept a secret from him."

"Why mummy?"

"Because we wanted to keep you safe. Him too. But now he knows that I am alive. And he knows that you are his baby girl."

"Where is my daddy then?" Danielle innocently asked.

Hermione smiled and placed a kiss on Danielle's head. She was so inquisitive, so curious. Just like herself. And she knew what to tell her.

"Danny, let me tell you a secret."

* * *

Draco found himself in an empty bed when he woke up the next morning. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around for his fiancée. To his surprise Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

"Hermione!" He called out as he got into his feet and left the room. Her flat was dead quiet. Wonder what had happened.

"Hermione!" He called out again when he finally heard a groggy reply.

"In here!" She called out from Danielle's room, when Draco walked into the room and found his two favourite ladies. Hermione rested her back on the head board of Danielle's bed while his daughter slept securely in her mother's arms as she drooled slightly on Hermione's shoulder.

Draco couldn't help but smile at the sight,what seemed like a déjà vu to him. Walking over to Hermione, he gave a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning." He said softly before sitting down next to her as Hermione stroked Danielle's hair.

"Morning." Hermione replied sleepily as the girl shifted in her arms. "Sorry to leave you alone in the bed. Danny wanted me to sleep with her."

"It's alright." Draco said with a smile. "She surely deserves your attention.

Hermione chuckled. "I see she's getting your attention nowadays."

"She's my daughter after all." Draco smirked "I had promised to spoil her. "

Hermione smiled but suddenly, the sides of her mouth tugged down as she got a flash of another memory.

* * *

_"That's Draco." Hermione said, pointing at the sky._

_"I thought that I was next to you." Draco said playfully._

_She chuckled "No silly, I meant the constellation you were named after."_

_"And that's Scorpius."He said pointing at another group of stars._

_"Draco, do you want to name your children after stars!? I mean, it's a tradition in your family."_

_"Hell no."he scoffed "I'll break the tradition. Or, I guess, only their middle names."_

_"That's nice." She smiled._

_"Did I mention I want the kids-sorry; Our kids to be spoilt."_

_Hermione rolled her eyes "No way on this earth."_

_"Oh come on! I want my girl to look like her mother, but be like her father. Except that, she should be brave like you."_

_"What do you want to name her!?"_

_He sighed and looked into her eyes. "Danielle."_

_"Danielle?"_

_"It's a bit of a French touch. Don't you like it!?"_

_"It's lovely. But I won't let you spoil her-"_

_"Or Hermes-"_

_"Hermes!?"she snorted "To girly for a boy. Hayden sounds very masculine."_

_"Uh-uh."_

_"Seriously now Draco!"_

_"Name accepted. Malfoys are masculine." He said with a smirk._

* * *

"Hermione?" Draco shook her short as she flinched and came back to present.

"You wanted to name your daughter Danielle." She said as a matter of factly when their eyes met.

"Well, yes." Draco nodded.

"How did I know what to name her even if I didn't remember what you said?" She asked to herself in an audible whisper.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her worriedly.

"I had another memory. It was about the night we were deciding ,what to name our kids." She said softly.

Draco smiled as gave out a small laugh. "I remember."

"Of course you do." Hermione muttered. "Maybe that's why my instincts asked me to name my daughter Danielle."

"Don't strain yourself." Draco said quietly giving her shoulder a rub. "I am happy that you somehow remembered."

Hermione leaned over and gave a kiss on the corner of his mouth which made several sparks fly in their veins. Their eyes met and their faces were inches away. Draco felt Hermione leaning into him, her soft lips brushing his lightly-

"Mummy." A very sleepy Danielle groaned in her mother's arms as the couple's face broke apart. Pink shades could be seen on their cheeks when the toddler meekly looked at her parents.

"Good morning baby." Hermione cooed at her daughter who rubbed her eyes. "Slept well?"

"Yes mummy." Danielle yawned. "And you?"

"I had the most beautiful angel in my arms who made me sleep without any nightmares." Hermione smiled at her daughter, giving a kiss on her cheek.

Danielle giggled when Draco tickled her sides. He then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away from Hermione's arms.

"This is my way of wishing you good morning." Draco said devilishly as Danielle giggled harder.

"Stop harassing my baby girl will you?" Hermione screeched playfully.

"You are forgetting something." Draco said with a look.

Hermione rolled her eyes and got off the bed. "I am going to make breakfast. What do you want to eat?"

"Bread with honey and sugar." Draco and Danielle said in union as Draco resumed his tickling on Danielle. Hermione shook her head before seeing what she had always wished for. She stayed there for a moment admiring the small little family she had never remembered having. Yet, they happened to be the ones who made her the luckiest and the happiest person on earth. And after sometime, she left.

Draco stopped tickling Danielle and now, they lay on her bed, talking about the countries the toddler had visited at such a tender age. Draco took her hand in his huge one as the girl kept toddling.

"Last year, mummy, papa me and Aunty Vega went to Egypt." She said and Draco listened to her in fascination. "But I didn't like it. There were so many mummies."

"Were they scary?" Draco chuckled.

"They were scarier than my mummy." Danielle said meekly as her silver orbs widened in horror. "You know, when mummy had long hair, she looked like a zombie."

"Shh..." Draco hushed her as the toddler giggled. "Don't let your mummy hear that!"

"Okay." The girl whispered. "It is a secret between me an you." She then held out her pinky finger. "Promise?"

Draco smiled before linking his pinky finger with hers. "Promise."

Danielle smiled and then jumped into Draco's lap. "You know, mummy told me a secret."

"What secret?" Draco asked.

"I can't tell it to anyone."

"You know I won't tell it to mummy. I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"Pinky swear."

The toddler's eyes grew bigger in excitement as she said-

"I know you are my daddy."

Draco was dumbfounded. Did Danielle actually say that she knew that he was her father?

"How did- your mummy told you?" He asked softly.

Danielle nodded. "Did she tell you too?"

Draco gave out a small laugh and nodded.

Danielle sighed in relief and said. "At least she won't become a zombie this time."

Draco knew there was more for his daughter to say. "Did mummy tell you whose hair and eyes do you have?"

"She told they were my daddy's." Danielle answered innocently. "And me and you have the same eyes. And hair. So you are my daddy."

Draco laughed at his baby girl's obviousness and hugged her closer. She knew who he was. And that's all he wanted. Now Danielle knew who her real daddy was.

"Why didn't you come daddy?" Danielle further asked against his shoulder. "Where were you?"

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you and mummy." Draco said softly as he kissed on top of her blonde curls. "I thought that your mummy died. But then, after four years - I met her again. And also my baby angel who I never knew about. Danny, I promise that I'll never leave you and your mummy alone again. And I give you a pinky promise."

Danielle hugged her father closer and said "Daddy, do you love me?"

Draco broke away from the embrace and looked into his similar stormy grey eyes before he said "I love you loads Danny. You and your mummy, both of you are the most favourite women of my life. Do you love me?"

"Do you swear you won't leave me again?" She asked demandingly.

"I swear. Now again, do you love me?" Draco smiled.

"I love you a lot daddy." Danielle said before Draco enveloped her into a hug again and the father- daughter duo remained in each other's embrace for what seemed like ages. It was when Hermione's voice brought them back to present.

"Breakfast's ready!" She called out when Draco looked at Danielle.

"Did you brush your teeth?" He asked.

The toddler shook her head when Draco playfully glared at her.

"I want you to brush your teeth and meet me in the kitchen." He said. "Deal?"

"Deal." Danielle gave him a toothy grin before running into the bathroom.

Draco got up and walked over to the kitchen, where he found Hermione setting three plates of honey and toast. He couldn't help but walk over to her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Draco!" Hermione shrieked. "Don't do that! What if Danny sees?" Draco ignored her scoldings and started placing kisses on her exposed neck.

"Draco!" Hermione moaned as he nibbled on her skin. She was now used to such flirty touches and kisses of his and loved responding to them, expecting another memory of her past to pop out. Yet, their lips had never shared a proper kiss for the past four years.

"Thank you so much." He murmured as she turned around to face him in the embrace.

"For what?" She giggled.

"For telling Danny about me."

Her doe like eyes grew wider. "She told you?"

"She did." He confirmed. "At least I've got my family back."

Hermione cupped his cheek. "You always had us." She softly said. "But we weren't there for you. And I'm-"

He placed a finger on her lips. "Don't apologise. It will break me and you as well. Just give me a kiss."

Hermione raised her eyes to look at him in surprise. "Are you taking an advantage of Harry not being here?"

"You can say that." Draco smirked at her. "Or rather, I've missed your lips. You know it has been four years and I haven't-"

"Neither have I." Hermione cut him off as she leaned in and their foreheads touched. "So, shall we?"

Draco chuckled and nodded, when their lips gently met for milliseconds when-

"Yucky!"

The two adults broke away when Danielle walked into the kitchen and covered her eyes with her hands. Hermione chuckled before walking over to her daughter and scooping her into her arms.

"Mummy, no yucky things in the kitchen." The girl said when Hermione gave a peck on her cheek.

"Okay sweety. You can open your eyes now." Hermione said when Danielle withdrew her hands of her eyes and looked at Draco and then at her mother.

"Mummy,I told daddy our secret." She said quietly, fearing that her mother would get mad at her.

"I know." Was all Hermione said.

"That means you won't become a zombie?" The girl asked in glee.

Hermione questioningly looked at her. "What _zombie_?"

"Oopsie." Danielle said and looked at her father for help, who said "That's mine and Danny's little secret."

Hermione turned to him. "Not fair!"

"Yes fair!" Draco said. "We can keep secrets from you too you know."

Hermione scowled when Draco further said "Today, I am going to take you guys out."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, while Danielle clapped her hands in excitement.

"Where daddy?" She asked.

"London." Draco answered.

* * *

**A/N: I JUST LOVED WRITING DANIELLE'S PART ^_^**

**ISN'T SHE AN ADORABLE LITTLE THING? AND WHAT HAPPENS IN LONDON? STAY TUNED AND REVIEW :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Family

**A/N: 15 FOLLOWERS! NOT BAD :D**

**AHOY THERE ! NOW I GET YOU A CHAPTER ABOUT WHICH I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY :P**

**I WOULD'VE MADE THIS CHAPTER A BIT MORE LONGER BUT MY PHYSICS PAPER HAD TO BUTT IN -.-**

**ANYWAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS,FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES :D**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE :)**

* * *

"Here you go." Draco said as he finished tying Danielle's sneakers.

Danielle wriggled her legs in excitement when her father chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"Daddy! Don't mess my hair!" The girl scolded. "Mummy doesn't like it. She says I look like a mad girl!"

Draco laughed and scooped the girl in his arms.

"You know, you take that after your mummy. When we went to school together, her hair was like a bird's nest."

"Not silky like it is now?" She asked.

"Not at all. I always used to think that the birds used to lay eggs in them."

Danielle giggled when the duo found Hermione standing in front of them as she adjusted her thick black glasses on the bridge of her nose and glared at them.

"You could've said that on my face." She said expressionlessly as the father and daughter kept laughing. Hermione sighed in annoyance and said "Stop it already!"

"Danny, do you agree that mummy now has really beautiful hair?" Draco asked when the toddler nodded. "They are really silky. Aren't they?" The toddler nodded again when Draco pecked her cheek. "Good girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest. "Now, how are we going to get to London without tickets and passports?"

Draco smirked at her. "My lovely mummy, there is something what we call magic."

Hermione looked dumbfounded while Danielle exclaimed in glee.

"Magic?" The girl squealed. "Like what papa does?"

"Exactly what your papa does." Draco confirmed and looked at his fiancée whose colour had drained off her face.

"'Mione." He said quietly as he set Danielle on her feet and walked over to the brunette. "What's wrong?"

"I can't -" Hermione sighed. "I don't even _remember_ how to-"

"I'm there." Draco assured her. "I know it is hard for you to remember the magical you. So you have to rely on me. We are just going to apparate to London. And the rest will be normal. Magic-less. Believe me."

She gave him a small smile and he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Just hold on to me." He said, when she looped her arms around his and Draco took Danielle in his arms.

"Ready?" He asked looking at the two girls. Hermione nodded and Danielle exclaimed before the family disappeared from the spot.

* * *

Hermione had her eyes closed when she felt her feet touch the ground. She clutched Draco's arm for support as feeling of nausea hit her.

"Daddy, I feel dizzy." Hermione opened to find Danielle in Draco's arms blinking her eyes continuously.

"Was this the first time for you Danny?" Draco asked when the girl nodded. "It happens. You need to get used to it."

He then turned to Hermione and found her in a state of eeriness. "Are you alright?"

"I feel like vomiting." Hermione admitted.

"You haven't apparated in four years. So of course you feel like vomiting." Draco reasoned.

"Where are we?" Danielle asked.

"We are on the barrier between the wizarding and muggle London." Draco answered and pointed at the door on his left. "That is the door. Once you pass that, there is a pub and then Diagon Alley."

"I had a memory of it." Hermione said. "You were there in it too. And to admit you were a snarky little git." She chuckled.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"I guess second year." She said. "A bookshop called Flourish and Blotts. And there was a man called Gil- Gilderoy-"

"Lockhart." Draco finished for her. "That insufferable excuse for a teacher."

"If you remember, I'm a teacher." Hermione pointed.

"I wasn't talking about you!"

"But about a _teacher_-"

"Mummy, can we go on the swings?" Danielle whined when the couple looked at her. "Please?"

"Coincidentally, I am taking you guys for a picnic." Draco smiled when the two girls looked at him in confusion. "To Hyde Park. And Danny is going to have new friends."

"Really?" Danielle asked excitedly when Draco nodded. He then looked at Hermione.

"Something bothering you Amelia?" He asked using her pseudo name knowing that they were in the muggle world.

"I know that you are making me meet someone. Or else it wouldn't be a picnic." Hermione said quietly.

"And ten points to Gryffindor." Draco smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"What is Gryffindor?" Danielle asked her daddy.

"You need to wait for another eight years for getting sorted into it." Was all Draco answered as he and his family commence their short visit to London.

* * *

Hermione walked with her arm looped in Draco's and her free hand was clasped in Danielle's as the family walked in Hyde Park. She was trying to remember the peaceful atmosphere of the park and looked at the ongoings around her. There were a group of college students who sat on the benches as they studied and discussed the logic behind chemistry. Some relaxed under the sunbeams while many couples were lying on the lush green grass who held hands or snogged each other senseless.

Hermione cleared her throat and did her best to distract Danielle from such '_distractions_'. Draco chuckled as he withdrew his arm away from hers and wrapped it protectively around her waist.

"You know," he spoke, bringing his lips to her ear "we used to snog like that as well. I used to bring you over here for a dinner date every Saturday night. Along with some intense snogging and love making."

Hermione blushed and made sure that her daughter didn't hear that. "You are saying that we used to have _S-E-X_ in public?" She whispered back.

"We are wizards remember." He said. "Some disillusionment and silencing charms were enough for us to keep the muggles away."

Hermione's face changed into shades if red when Danielle started to jump in excitement.

"Look mummy!" She squealed pointing at the beautiful creatures swimming around in the infamous Serpentine. "Duckies!"

Hermione chuckled at her daughter's behaviour when Draco scooped the girl in his arms.

"Want to see them closely?" He asked as the toddler nodded and the duo walked over to the ducks while Hermione took a seat on one of the benches next to an old lady.

She smiled at her fiancé and daughter dearly and found tears forming in her eyes. This is what she wanted to see; her daughter with her actual father; her daddy. Hermione couldn't help but chuckle when the duck flapped its wings as Danielle tried to reach out for them and splashed some water on her face. The little girl laughed in glee when Draco wiped her face and gave a kiss on her cheek.

"Is that your daughter?" The old woman's voice got Hermione back from reverie.

"Yes." She answered as she broke the gaze from her family and smiled at the woman.

"She's really adorable I must say." The lady smiled. "I see she takes it after her father."

"She does." Hermione nodded, nervously adjusting her glasses.

"Well, it is so nice to see you people living your life with the ones you love." The woman sighed. "Not everyone has a happy life like yours. You've got such a loving husband and such a cute little angel. I never had mine."

The brunette frowned in dismay. "What happened?" She automatically asked. "I'm - I know that I'm interfering your space, but-"

"I suffered almost five miscarriages." The lady said sadly. "And all I had left was my husband. And he too died of cancer."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said sincerely. "It's sad to know."

"It's alright dear." The woman smiled. "At least touchwood nothing bad happened to you."

'_Oh you have no idea how hard it is to remember the life you had with the man you love after forgetting your past_.' Hermione said in her mind when Draco walked over to her with a half wet Danielle in his arms.

"Mummy!" The girl exclaimed when Hermione took her from Draco's arms and settled her on the lap. "Duckies were so cute!"

"They are like you." Hermione said, planting a kiss on her nose.

"Amelia, I think we should get going." Draco said when Hermione carried Danny by the hips and turned to face the old woman.

"It was nice talking to you." She said as the lady smiled.

"Oh god bless you three." The woman smiled. "And may you have many more children in future."

"Actually, we are expecting." Draco said cheekily when Hermione whipped her head to look at him. "I just got my wife to get her some fresh air and my baby girl tagged along."

"Oho! That's amazing!" The woman boomed. "Congratulations! God bless your family!"

"Thank you." Draco smiled when Hermione went out of words. "Excuse us miss. We need to go."

"Oh sure! Carry on! The mother needs to have fresh air! It's good for her and the child!" The lady said when Hermione and Draco bade their final goodbyes to her and left.

Hermione's face bore a scowl which Draco seemed to notice. Danielle was resting her head on her mother's shoulder and was on the verge of falling asleep.

"What wrong did I do?" Draco softly asked when his fiancée threw icy glares at him.

"You _git_!" She seethed. "Why did you tell her that we were _expecting_?"

"I wanted to see the look on your face." He said simply. "Why?"

"Do you even know that fine old lady had _five_ miscarriages?" She angrily whispered.

Draco's eyes rose in realisation. "Oh." Was all he could say. "I didn't know that."

"Of course you didn't." The brunette muttered angrily as she adjusted Danny in her arms.

"Look, I'm sorry okay!" Draco apologised. "I won't do that again. I promise. If I knew about her, I wouldn't have mentioned about your fake pregnancy."

Hermione looked away from him as they kept walking in silence. It was wen she felt his arm falling around her waist and his lips on her ear.

"You know, we can make more babies if you like. At this very moment. Do you want to?" He asked huskily.

Hermione raised and eyebrow as she looked at him and answered "Thanks for the offer but, I don't want Danny to know how babies are made. And for you to know, it would be losing my virginity all over again to you."

"And I would make that very moment special for you." Draco answered with sheer sincerity in his eyes and gave a kiss on her cheek. Hermione couldn't help but smile shyly as the two kept walking.

Out of the crowd, Hermione then noticed a familiar mop of red head with a blonde one next to it. It seemed to come closer when she realised who it was. The next thing she knew was Ron and Luna Weasley grinning madly at her as their children shifted in their arms.

* * *

**A/N: AND OLD FRIENDS REUNITE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**STAY TUNED, REVIEW AND GET TREATED WITH COOKIES ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9: Reunions

**A/N: HERE COMES A SWEET LITTLE CHAPTER WHERE THINGS SLIGHTLY GET HEATED UP BY THE END. ENJOY :)**

* * *

Tears formed in Hermione's eyes when she found her best friend of almost seventeen years giving her a teary smile as the girl in his arms stirred. The four stood in front of each other for what seemed like ages when Danny decided to wake up.

"Where are we mummy?" She meekly asked.

Hermione chuckled when she found Ron smiling sweetly at her and Danielle and said "We are still in the park. You fell asleep."

"You must be Danielle." The girl turned around and found herself meeting with Ron's blue eyes. "Do you know me?"

Danielle quizzically looked at him as she tried to remember the pictures Harry showed her. Then her face lit up in excitement and she nodded.

"You are papa's friend." She said. "You, papa and mummy met Fluffy the dog! And daddy says that you are my uncle Ron."

The ginger and his wife chuckled when Hermione exchanged a thanking look with Draco. He merely smiled at her when the girl in Ron's arms decided to wake up.

"Daddy, are we there yet?" Layla mumbled when Ron gave a kiss on her forehead.

"Turn around baby. Your friend is waiting for you." Ron cooed when the girl turned around and found Hermione and Danielle looking back at her with a smile. She first looked at her godmother and said-

"Aunt 'Mione." Hermione's heart ached in happiness as her goddaughter recognised her. "Are you really my aunt 'Mione?"

Hermione chuckled and nodded. She didn't expect her goddaughter to remember her; or even remember being the girl's godmother herself. Yet, their distant relation seemed so ... Close.

"Daddy keeps talking about you." The toddler grinned when Danielle shifted in her mother's arms so meet the eyes of her new friend.

"Layla, this is your new friend Danielle." Ron said when his daughter gave a shy smile and looked at the girl in Hermione's arms.

"Hi." Layla said meekly.

"Hello." Danielle said in an equally shy voice. Hermione knew that her daughter had no friend except for their neighbour's four year old daughter Marietta and Hermione herself. She knew that Danielle was being shy because making friends was something she wasn't good at; just like her mother herself. Hermione talked about this problem to Draco who said that he was the one who was never an ace when it came to making friends and his daughter took it after him.

"Why don't you go and play?" Hermione suggested, looking from her daughter to Layla. Ron nodded in agreement when Draco piped in.

"I can be the big bad wolf this time." He offered when Layla grinned excitedly. She loved playing the 'Big Bad Wolf' with her uncle Draco.

"But daddy you are not bad." Danielle frowned at him.

"It's just a game Danny." Draco smiled at his daughter. "Layla loves playing the game with me. Don't you Layla?"

Layla nodded fiercely when Ron set her on feet. At an instant, she walked over to Draco and wrapped herself around his leg. Danielle didn't like any other girl behaving with her father like that; it could be seen in her frown. "Okay daddy, I'll come." She said.

Hermione set Danielle on her feet when the two girls walked away with Draco holding either of his hands. Their behaviour got the rest to laugh when Ron spoke.

"Do I get my hug?" Ron asked jokingly when Hermione launched herself into his arms. Ron hugged her back tightly, feeling her warmth he missed for four years. It was hard to take in that she was his best friend of almost seventeen years and he almost lost her. And now she stood before him in good health and appearance.

"I missed you." He said, placing a kiss on her head. "And we heard about you."

"I know you did." Hermione said, breaking away from his embrace and wiping the tears falling off her eyes. "I- Ron." She then looked at his wife", Luna-"

It was when the baby in Luna's arms decided to wake up and cry mercilessly. Ron's wife gave him a look saying 'a-little-help here.' And at an instant, he took his infant in his arms and cradled her lovingly.

"Hermione." Luna too pulled her into a hug. "It has been four years!"

"I know." Hermione gave out a small laugh. "But sadly I don't remember anything."

Luna broke away from the embrace and frowned at her friend. "Don't say that!"

"It is the truth isn't it?" Hermione said sadly when the baby's cry turned into screeches.

"I think she's hungry." Ron said when he started to get an audience. His ears turned red out of embarrassment which the two women could see.

"Let's sit shall we?" Luna asked when she produced a sheet from the picnic bag she was carrying and spread it across the lawn. The three settled on it along with the crying baby when Ron handed her a bottle from the baby bag. Hermione tentatively looked at the mother cradling her baby girl on her lap as the infant sucked the nipple of the bottle in desperate need of milk. It had taken her back to the time Danny was a baby. Hermione had no idea of handling a baby, being just a young mother of twenty four. No one was there to guide her. Sure babies liked her. But she always thought that she was a bad mother.

"What are you thinking of 'Mione?" Ron asked his friend, shaking her by the shoulder.

"I was just remembering Danielle as a baby." She simply answered. "What have you named her?"

"Rose." Luna answered when the bottle was taken off the baby's mouth. "Draco named her."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "But why? Isn't it Ron's job to name his daughter?" She turned to the ginger.

"I wanted her to name with 'R'. But there was no name in my head. That's where Draco came in. And he gave Rose as a suggestion. You know why?"

"Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"They reminded him of you. Roses were your favourite." Ron said smiling.

"They still are." Hermione said softly when Rose was given to Ron for burping. "You know, it was Jacob's job to burp Danny when she was a baby."

"Jacob?" Ron asked when the baby gave out a small burp.

"That's Harry silly." Luna giggled. "His pseudo name is Jacob while 'Mione's is Amelia."

"Draco has one too." Hermione said. "Liam. You know, just for our safety. That's why we've been using these names ever since we arrived here."

"Now I know." Ron shook his head. "And these glasses look cute on you. I had always imagined you to look like that. Do you remember that you were the miss know-it-all? Top of our class."

"So has Jacob said." Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend.

"And your hair!" Luna exclaimed. "Why did you cut it short?"

"Because I wanted to change my appearance." Hermione explained. "Does it look bad?"

"No it lolls pretty." The blonde smiled. "Quite modern."

"Thanks." Hermione smiled when Ron started to play with the baby girl in his arms. Hermione smiled dearly at them, when Luna seemed to read her mind.

"Do you want to hold her Amelia?" She asked the brunette.

"With your permission." Hermione made a pleading expression. Can I?"

"Surely you can." Ron smiled at her, giving his baby girl into his friend's arms. Hermione was in an awe as Rose looked curiously at her with her huge blue eyes. Obviously she was new to her. Fiery red tuft was visible from the small cap the baby's head bore as she made noises.

"She takes her appearance after her father." Hermione smiled at the baby and rocked her slowly. "Just like Danny takes it after Draco. Who does she love more?" She further asked, looking at the couple.

"Actually, she loves Ginny." Ron answered. "Maybe because she looks like her and has my eyes. Do you remember her?"

Instead of answering Ron and cooed at the infant. "Of course I remember your aunt Ginny. We used to best friends." The baby made a sound in agreement when Hermione looked back to Ron. "How is she nowadays?"

"She is still into Quidditch. But since she is almost three months pregnant with her second child, she's decided to take up a job in the Daily Prophet. When I told that you were coming to meet us, she truly wanted to see you. But her son fell sick. Right now, she's scowling the hell off."

Hermione chuckled. "Who was lucky enough to marry her?"

"Blaise Zabini. Remember him?"

"Only his name. Not his appearance." Hermione answered uncertainly. She opened her mouth to say more, but was stopped at the sight to two screaming girls running towards them.

"Mummy! Help!" Danielle screeched as she hid behind her mother and Layla joined her. "Daddy has become the big bad wolf."

Hermione laughed when Draco faked a roar behind her and the girls screamed. The baby in her arms shuddered and started to wail, yet again.

"Look what you did!" Hermione scolded him and Draco sat next to her. "You scared her!"

"Oh I'm sorry Rosie boo." Draco cooed when he took the baby in his arms. "I will not scare you again. I promise."

Hermione shook her head when Danielle sat on her lap and saw her father playing with the baby. Her eyes grew in awe, when she turned around to her new friend and asked "Is she your baby sister?"

Layla nodded. "Her name is Rose and she is the cutest baby in the world!"

Danielle just kept looking at the baby as Draco cradled her on the lap and made faces at her. Her small little heart wished that her father was there when she was a baby and played with her like he was playing with Rose. She wanted all of that to happen again.

* * *

It was almost nine in the night when Draco apparated his family back to Dublin. They now stood in the quiet living room, as Danielle's head wobbled slightly on his shoulder.

"Let us put Danny to bed." Hermione suggested when Draco nodded and took his daughter to her room. He took off her shoes and laid her on the bed when Hermione intruded.

"Did you have a nice day baby?" She asked her daughter as she pulled the blankets over Danielle's small form and stroked her hair.

"I got many surprises." A very sleepy Danielle answered. "I got my daddy back, we went on the swings, I met the duckies and me and Layla became friends." She opened her eyes slightly to look at her smiling parents. "Mummy, can I have a baby brother?" She asked innocently.

Hermione frowned slightly and exchanged a look with a dumbfounded Draco as the toddler continued. "Layla has a baby sister and she said that her half brother was going to have a brother or sister too. Can I have one mummy? Please?"

Hermione chuckled and gave a kiss on her forehead. "Of course baby. But not now. Mummy isn't well." She explained. "But I promise."

Danielle smiled when Draco leaned in and gave a kiss on her nose. "Now Danny, sleep. We will talk tomorrow okay?"

Danielle nodded and closed her eyes when Hermione switched the lights off and the couple and left the room. She and Draco exchanged an odd look as Danielle's wish kept running in their mind. She wanted a sibling. But how were they supposed to fulfil her wish when Hermione hadn't got her memories back and they weren't married?

Hermione took off her shoes and hung her jacket neatly inside the wardrobe. Draco sat on the bed as he saw his fiancée walking about the room as she took off her glasses and kept it on the nightstand.

"How was your day?" He casually asked her.

"It kept getting better and better." Hermione sighed and looked at him. "Thank you."

"You know I can do anything for you right?" He smiled at her when, to his surprise, she sat on his lap, swinging her legs on either of the sides.

"I know." She said softly as her arms went around his neck. "Do you love me that much?"

"You have no idea." He replied, pulling her closer by the waist. "I am crazy in love with you."

"And I'm falling for you all over again." She said leaning in. "You've lit up my life Draco. I had no memory about our past. But after spending the last two months with you, I think- my love for you is resurfacing." She blushed. "And I'm ready to give us a chance. I appreciate everything whatever you have done for Harry, Danny and I. And I don't want to make a mistake by leaving you again."

All Draco did was to cup her cheek and bring her lips to his. They finally shared a proper kiss after small pecks and interruptions the very same morning. And Draco did feel her love resurfacing as she responded back with extreme passion. The feeling of her soft, pink velvety lips was heaven. He went on worshipping them whole heartedly. Really soon, their kiss caught fire and their tongues battled for dominance. Their hands roamed their bodies in desperate need. Hermione moaned in pleasure at the feeling of Draco's throbbing member against her core, and at an instant, broke away.

"What's wrong?" Draco questioningly looked at her.

"You look excited." Was all he commented when he realised what was she referring to.

"Oh." He said in embarrassment when she laughed and kissed his cheek.

"It's alright. I wanted you too." She admitted as her cheeks tinged pink. "But I'm on my period. So it is impossible to-"

"I know." Draco smiled. "But were you serious about the promise you made to Danny? For a sibling?"

"Of course I was. And not to mention I want you to experience the feeling of becoming a father. Danny is our lovely creation. And I want you to father the rest of my children. You make an amazing daddy. And believe me when I say that."

Draco chuckled and hugged her closer. Hermione buried her face into his neck and placed a kiss over there. Chills ran through his veins at that gesture of hers when he finally asked her question he intended to ask for the past one week.

"Will you come back to London with me 'Mione? Just you me and Danny."

Hermione looked at hims as her brown eyes glimmered. "Do you mean that?"

He ran his hand over her arms. "Of course I do. So is that a yes?"

She smiled and gave a peck on his lips. "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: NOW YOU KNOW THAT HERMIONE DECIDES TO GO BACK TO LONDON. BUT I AM SWEET ENOUGH FOR MAKE YOU WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER ;)**

**WHAT CAN IT BE? MORE THAN A DRAMIONE KISS? *wriggles eyebrows***

**OH WELL, I HAVE TO KEEP YOU WAITING. TILL THEN, REVIEW WILL YOU ? 0:)**


	11. Chapter 10 : Assurance

**A/N: AND HELLO NEW FOLLOWERS :D**

**I AM GLAD THAT YOU BOARDED THIS SHIP. AND TO MY OLD ONES, HOLA =D**

**I MUST SAY THAT I HAVE RATED THIS STORY AN 'M' DUE TO A TURN OF CIRCUMSTANCES FROM THIS VERY CHAPTER *wriggles eyebrows*. ANYWAY, ENJOY THIS ONE :)**

* * *

"Where on earth is she?" Harry asked irritatedly as he checked his watch. He sat on the couch of Hermione's flat in his suit with his hair gelled. Draco sat on the armchair opposite to the couch with his nose buried in the newspaper.

"Relax Harry." He drawled and turned the page. "It's her birthday."

"That doesn't mean that she gets late for signing the divorce papers." Harry retorted.

"And those divorce papers don't mean _anything_." Draco said as he pointedly looked at Harry. "_Do_ they?"

"They don't." Harry said. "But you see, we have an appointment with the lawyer at ten. And it's nine already! On that, I have to leave her to school after that."

"I know." Draco's mouth turned into a thin line as he got up and kept the newspaper on the armchair. "Shall I go and get her?"

"You better." Harry said seriously when Draco shook his head and walked into Hermione's door without knocking. Hermione had been in the shower for the past half an hour after Draco gave her a birthday wake up call with a snog. Danny was still in her beauty sleep while Harry sat in the living room with the biggest scowl on his face. And Draco... Well, he was planning for his fiancée's birthday celebration.

The moment Draco entered the room, he felt his heart beating faster at the sight of half naked Hermione standing in front of him with a look of horror on her face. He, at an instant closed the door and found himself admiring Hermione in her black lace bra and a black pencil skirt which ended a few inches above her knees. Her short brunette tresses, all wet ,stuck all over her face and shoulder, which tempted Draco to brush them off.

"You could've knocked." Hermione mumbled in embarrassment as she turned around to grab her shirt.

Draco smiled. "You still are what you used to be like." He walked over to her. "Extremely sexy."

Hermione took a huge breath when Draco's arms snaked around her naked waist and his breath fell on her neck. Her stomach did flips as he trailed kisses from her neck to shoulder, along with a bit of nibbles and licks. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure when Draco's fingers slid the bra straps off her shoulder.

"Draco." she moaned as he seductively slammed her against the wall and roughly crashed his lips to hers. Her arms went around his neck in an auto mode as they pulled him closer to her body. They attacked their lips with, nibbles, licks and bites, while their hands roamed all over their bodies.

Hermione moaned when Draco's hands cupped her breasts and fondled them in need. His lips left hers to taste the skin of her neck.

"Draco-" Hermione panted. "I need to go."

"I know." He murmured against her shoulder. "But promise to spend the evening with me?"

She giggled and pushed him by his chest. "I should be asking you that. Take me on a date will you? Just you and me."

"What about Danny?"

"Leave her with Harry or Vega. She wouldn't mind."

He chuckled and peppered her face with soft kisses. "Fine. Let the birthday girl's wish be granted." He said and looked into her eyes. "I'll pick you up from school at two. Deal?"

She pecked his lips. "Deal."

Draco leaned to kiss her again wen there were a series of knocks in the door. He scowled in dismay, while her Hermione retained the bra straps on her shoulder.

"Mummy!" It was Danielle. "Can I come in?"

"Just a minute baby." Hermione called out as she buttoned her silk red shirt and neatly tucked it into her skirt. "Open the door Draco."

Draco gave her a puppy dog look while she merely shook her head, before he opened the door. In came Danielle as she ran into her mother's arms and gave a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy b'day mummy." She toddled.

"Thank you dear." Hermione replied, giving a kiss on Danny's cheek. "So you finally decided to wake up."

"And you finally decided to open up." Harry drawled as he walked into the room and scowled at Hermione. "Mrs. Amelia Evans, you are going to drive me mad at you."

"Soon to be _ex_ Amelia Evans." Hermione rolled her eyes. "And I don't like to be _interrupted_."

"Oh. I can _see_ that." Harry smirked at her when she quirked an eyebrow. Then her friend pointed to her collarbone which had turned into a nasty colour of bluish-red. Hermione and Draco exchanged shy gazes when she set Danielle on her feet and buttoned up the topmost button.

"Now I know what your mummy and daddy were doing Danny." Harry said innocently, looking at his goddaughter.

"What were they doing papa?" The girl asked curiously.

Yet again, Harry flashed a smirk at the couple. "_Naughty_ things."

Draco and Hermione shot a glare at him when the toddler continued with her questioning "What naughty things?"

Draco threw his best dirty glare at Harry and scooped Danielle in his arms. "Did you brush your teeth princess?"

Danielle meekly shook her head as Draco continued "Do you want the dentist to pull your teeth out?"

The toddler furiously shook her head when Hermione said "Then you better listen to daddy and brush your teeth while papa and I go to work. Do you understand?"

Danielle nodded when Hermione gave a kiss on her cheek. "Good girl."

The girl blushed when Harry also gave a kiss on her cheek. "Till then, be a naughty girl to daddy. He won't mind."

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry when Danielle giggled. "Okay."

"Bye baby!" Hermione cooed at her daughter, wearing her heels and grabbing her purse. Walking over to Draco and Danielle she gave a kiss on their cheeks. "Take care."

"Bye mummy!" The father-daughter duo waved at Harry and Hermione as they left the front door. The two blondes stood in silence when the three year old spoke again.

"Daddy, _what_ naughty things do you and mummy do?"

_'Next time, I see Potter, I'll make sure to hex him into oblivion_.' He thought to himself and answered "Well, I kiss her on the lips." '_I guess that's all she needs to know.'_

"Yucky." The toddler cringed her nose in disgust. "I no likey."

"I know baby. I know." Draco chuckled. "Now lets go and brush your teeth."

* * *

"So Ms. Amelia and Mr. Jacob Evans." The lawyer started. "You've applied for a divorce. Is there a particular reason behind it?"

"Well, no sir." Hermione said politely as she and Harry exchanged a glance. "It's just that, our marriage was falling apart. Seeing our occupations and priorities."

"You mean that the two of you had verbal as well as physical exchange of words?" The old man prompted.

"No sir." Harry shook his head. "Our marriage wasn't the same like before. Nowadays, it has become really complicated. We were just not getting time for each other. And to be honest, getting a divorce was a mutual thought. That's all I have to say. And I guess, Amelia should also-" he looked at Hermione to continue at the loss of his words.

"That's exactly what I wanted to say." Hermione managed to speak. "I mean, the marriage is pointless if the couple can't even spare a minute for each other. It becomes difficult."

"I see." The lawyer nodded in agreement. "So there are no objections?"

"No objections." Harry and Hermione said together.

"And I see you have a three year old daughter." The man looked at them pointedly. "What do you want to do about her custody?"

"I want our daughter to be with Amelia. She is a lot more closer to her than to me." Harry smiled. "But I assure you that I'll support my daughter for all her needs. I know that Amelia wouldn't mind if I meet her often."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "I can't let my daughter stay away from her father after our divorce. I'm sure all the divorced parents think alike."

"Alright then." The lawyer nodded in understanding and handed the couple a document. "If you are sure and determined, you can sign the papers."

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look before Harry took the paper, read it thoroughly and signed. Taking the paper from Harry, Hermione did the same and signed on the document. Now, they were no more '_married_'.

The lawyer took the document and rechecked it properly before smiling at them. "Thank you Mr. Jacob and Ms. Amelia. It was a pleasure meeting you. Have a good day."

The duo smiled before getting up and shaking hands with the lawyer. "Good day to you too sir." They wished him, before leaving his cabin. As soon as they were out of the office. Harry pulled Hermione into a tight embrace.

"Finally, you are free." He whispered into her ear. "Now, you Draco and Danny can live your life together."

"Same with you and Vega." Hermione chuckled. "But you'll always be my rock."

"You too." Harry said, giving a kiss on her cheek. "All I want you is to be happy. Remember every memory of our days together. Do you promise me that?"

She nodded. "I want you to do the same. Although, I'll miss sleeping in your arms. And you being called '_papa_' everyday. But you'll always be Danny's papa. I assure you."

"And you will always be my favourite girl." Harry said and embraced her again when Hermione got another flash of memory.

* * *

_"Don't 'Mione. I know I suck at relationships. It just confuses me. And you're the only one with whom I can talk about all that shit. Help me please!"_

_"Chill Harry. We will surely find a girl for you. Believe me."_

_Harry chuckled as he got off his seat and pulled Hermione from hers, giving her a bear hug. Hermione hugged him back with all the love she had for him._

_"But you'll always be my favorite girl 'Mione. Believe me when I say that."_

_She gave a peck on his cheek and said "You're too sweet."_

_"No love. I mean it. You are and you'll always be my favorite girl. Mark my words."_

_"I love you too Harry." She said when he pecked her forehead "But not more than I love Draco."_

_"Well that's a totally different case."_

* * *

"And you _really_ suck at relationships." Hermione chuckled. "As long as I am there, you don't need to worry because I'll help you with it."

"I know you would." Harry sighed. "That's why I love you."

"I love you too." She murmured and looked into her friend's emerald green eyes. "But before you leave me to school, can this birthday girl ask you for a breakfast since you made her run for the divorce the whole morning?"

Harry chuckled. "Sure. Why not. After all, you have better things to look out for tonight. Better than my surprises I assure you."

"Oh of course." She rolled her eyes. "Draco told you his plan. Didn't he?"

"Oh sure he did. And I _know_ you are going to love it." Harry said with a smirk, before treating his friend with a breakfast.

* * *

**A/N:I WANTED SOME 'HARMONY' IN THIS CHAPTER :)**

**ALTHOUGH,HERMIONE'S BIRTHDAY DATE SURPRISES THE NEXT CHAPTER :D**

**I WILL BE MISSING FOR A FEW DAYS AND I WILL PROBABLY UPLOAD BU THIS TUESDAY OR SO :) AND AS FOR THE NAMES AMELIA AND JACOB, THEY HAPPEN TO BE THE CHARACTERS FROM MY ORIGINAL STORIES. AMELIA'S BEAU HAPPENS TO BE LIAM, WHICH HAPPENS TO BE DRACO'S PSEUDO NAME IN THIS STORY. AND AS FOR JACOB'S BEAU, IT IS ANASTASIA WHO HAPPENS TO BE NO ONE IN THIS STORY :P**

**LOLZZ ;)**

**ANYWAY, READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY ^_^**


	12. Chapter 11: Romance

**A/N: AND I RETURN AFTER FOUR DAYS :D**

**TO BE HONEST, I AM EXTREMELY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND EXAMS. THEY ARE JUST ANNOYING SOMETIMES, AS MUCH AS I ENJOY THEM ;)**

**AND HELLO TO MY 21st FOLLOWER ^_^**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE. IT JUST GIVES YOU A BRIEF STARTING OF THEIR DATE :)**

* * *

"Alright kids, today you will talk about yourselves seeing its your first day in school." Hermione smiled at her kindergarten class. "Close your books and look at me."

The kids excitedly closed all their books and notebooks and sat in their best behaviour, their faces lit up in glee as they looked at their teacher.

"Okay." Hermione said looking at her students. "We will start with- you."

She pointed at a boy with shaggy brown hair and sea blue eyes. He stood up, giving his teacher a shy look.

"What is your name?" Hermione tentatively asked.

"Jeremy." The boy answered shyly.

"Hello Jeremy. Tell us about yourself."

"Well-" the boy nervously fiddled with his jacket zipper. "I am four years old and my birthday is on January eleven. I like reading books and I love my baby sister very much."

"That's nice to know Jeremy." Hermione smiled at him. "Even I like to read."

The boy blushed before taking his seat.

"Next-" Hermione scanned through her class and found an enthusiastic girl, who coincidently looked like the five year old version of herself, raising her hand high. "You darling." She pointed at the girl.

"My name is Haley Brown and I am five years old. My birthday is on June 10. I love dancing, drawing and baking cookies with mummy and Casper."

"Who's Casper?" Hermione asked with a laugh.

"My doggie." The girl answered.

"That's nice to know Haley." Hermione said when the girl took her seat. She then scanned yet again, and found a girl who looked like the female version of Harry.

"Yes, you." She pointed at the girl who gave her teacher a huge smile. "What's your name?"

"Harriet." The girl answered, bringing the brunette to laugh. Her name happened to be the female pseudo name of her friend's. "My birthday is on January thirty first. I like singing and reading. My mummy says that I'll end up getting glasses like her if I read too much."

The class laughed, bringing the girl to turn maroon. Hermione was in an awe as she silenced her students.

"Class!" she scolded "You must know that even I got glasses because I read too much. And reading is good." She then looked at the girl and smiled. "You know Harriet, my baby girl was also born on January thirty first."

"Ms. Amelia, what is her name?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"Danielle." Hermione smiled. "I call her Danny."

"Does she like to read too?" Harriet asked.

"She can't read as yet. Danny is just three. But she loves bedtime stories." Hermione answered in enthusiasm.

"Even I like bedtime stories!" Some of her students jumped in glee, when there was a knock on the door. All the heads turned to the visitor who peeped inside the classroom through the crack in the door.

"Am I interrupting something Ms. Amelia?" A very familiar Draco Malfoy asked Hermione with a silly smile on his face. The brunette couldn't help but smile at him and motioned Draco to enter the class.

"Children, say good afternoon to Mr. Liam." Hermione instructed her class as Draco walked in. He chuckled as the class chorused '_Good afternoon Mr. Liam.'_

"Good afternoon kids." Draco smiled at him. "Did Ms. Amelia tell you about me?" He asked cheekily.

"Are you her husband?" A girl piped.

"No darling. Liam is my _friend_." Hermione answered and looked at Draco, who smirked. "He likes annoying me actually."

"Even I like to annoy my friend too!" The girl exclaimed when Draco said "We can be really good friends then."

The girl giggled when Hermione turned to her fiancé and asked "Why are you here?"

Instead of answering Hermione, Draco turned to her class. "Did Ms. Amelia tell you that it's her birthday today?" He asked.

Hermione's eyes widened while her students gasped and murmured at the news. The teacher looked around the class and then at Draco, who simply smiled at her.

"Miss, why didn't you tell us?" Haley asked.

Before Hermione could reply, Draco spoke for her. "Actually, I wanted to surprise you and your teacher." He said. "Why not sing for her now?"

The class got up and brought Hermione on the verge of tears when their soft, squeaky voices tuned to sing the birthday song for her, while Draco just stood next to her and leaned closer to her ear.

"First time experience?" He whispered.

Hermione just nodded and gave him a teary smile. The students then gave a round of applause when Draco then announced "Who is ready for a round of chocolate cake?"

The kids jumped in excitement wen Hermione turned to Draco and said "You didn't have to."

Draco took hold of her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I had to." Was all he said.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked curiously as Draco pulled the door of the car for her. Her students whose noble hands were in their parents' smiled and waved at her as she returned them a smile.

"First, we are going to Vega's to check on Danny and then starts our date." Draco answered as he occupied the driver seat. "Well, me visiting your school was a surprise, wasn't it?" He further asked as they drove.

"It was unexpected." Hermione answered with a smile. "And I loved it. Thanks."

"I knew you would." He gave her a smirk. "So anyway, how was the divorce business in the morning?"

"It went quite well." She smiled. "Now I'm Amelia Holmes."

"And soon to be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy." Draco added when she blushed. Then the sides of her mouth tugged down into a frown which Draco seemed to notice.

"Hey-" he started ",what's bothering you?"

"I was just wondering that, after all that happened to me, for who I was, will I be able to go back into the magical world?" She said softly, as her eyes met Draco's. " I mean, Danny is extremely magical. That's what Harry says. But I've lost my confidence after-"

"I am okay with it." Draco cut her off. "I am okay with living as a muggle and working as an Auror. You living as a muggle doesn't bother me. I want to live with you, marry you and have a really big family I always wished to have. Danny will go to Hogwarts as well as a muggle school. And as for you, Hermione , it was you who brought the change in me. I want to live with the woman I love and my background doesn't matter. All that concerns me is you and only you. And Danny of course." He gave her a small smile. "Just because I love both of you so much that I'm ready to sacrifice anything. Just to be with my family."

Hermione gave out a teary chuckle as she leaned over the passenger seat and planted a kiss on her fiancé's cheek.

"I still wonder whether you are the same person who despised me and called me Mudblood." She gave out a small laugh.

"You remember that I used to call you that?" He asked apprehensively.

"I do. And I've forgiven you numerous times." She smiled. "So don't you dare apologise again!"

Draco chuckled as they reached their destination and he parked the car. Hermione was impressed with Draco's interest and his ability to drive knowing that he never knew of driving muggle cars. Harry told her that Draco failed the muggle driving test ,thrice to be exact,and had given up on it when they were in London almost four years ago.

"Harry told me that you had given up on driving after failing three tests." Hermione said, as the two walked over to the porch and rang the doorbell.

"I did." He admitted. "But I had vowed to learn it for you. And I did."

Hermione shook her head when the door opened,revealing a really messy Vega Malfoy with chocolate smeared all over her hand, face and the apron she wore.

"How old are you? Three?" Hermione asked her friend as the couple laughed and Vega let them through the door.

"You have to become a three year old if you have a three year old goddaughter." The witch chuckled, locking the door behind. "The best part is that I only touch tonnes of Nutella when Danny comes over. You know how much I love that muggle chocolate paste."

"Mummy!" Danielle came running out of the kitchen and tightly hugged Hermione's legs. The mother chuckled as she kneeled down to give her daughter a proper hug and gave a kiss on her cheek.

"Danny, make sure you don't smear me with chocolate." Hermione said, smiling at her daughter whose mouth and dress were patched with chocolate.

"Baby, make sure you do." Draco said, smirking at Hermione who rolled her eyes. "It's mummy's birthday after all."

"I will not give mummy chocolate." Danielle shook her head. "Me and auntie Vega baked cookies!" Her huge grey eyes widened in excitement.

"That's fantastic baby." Hermione said giving a kiss on her nose. "Do I get to eat them?"

Danielle nodded and ran back into the kitchen leaving Hermione, Draco and Vega to follow her. Sure the toddler was a cookie maniac like her mother. And Draco was the only one to notice that.

* * *

"So, where are you planning to take 'Mione?" Vega asked her cousin as the two sat in the kitchen and sipped their tea in silence. It was almost eight in the evening and Hermione was getting ready for the date while Danielle sat in the living room watching Teletubbies.

"Somewhere nice." Was all Draco answered.

"That doesn't answer my question." She said with an eyebrow raised.

"Alright, I am taking her to Hyde Park." Draco gave up and leaned into his chair.

"Out of all the places you plan to take her to Hyde Park?" Vega asked with a chuckle. "How romantic."

Draco glared at her when they heard the door of the guest room click open as Draco's Aphrodite made her appearance.

Hermione had pinned her shoulder length tresses with bobby pins and was now wearing a midnight blue colour sundress which ended a few inches above her knees. Her slender neck bore the owl locket which Draco gifted her in the morning. That happened to be the very same locket he gifted her the night their daughter was probably conceived. Draco licked his lips when his eyes fell on the neatly tied spaghetti strings of the dress on her shoulder, which he wanted to unknot at that very moment and shag her senseless.

Hermione walked into the kitchen as she put on her blue ballet pumps and looked the Malfoy cousins staring at her.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked anxiously when Draco, at an instant, got up and smiled at her.

"Everything is perfect." He said giving a peck on her lips. "Ready for the date?"

"I am. But we need to put Danny to sleep. What is she up to right now?" Hermione asked.

"Watching Teletubbies as usual." Vega chuckled as she leaned over the kitchen table to check on her goddaughter who was soundlessly sleeping on the couch. "Or sleeping." Vega said after a pause. "Don't worry. I'll put her in bed. You two carry on. Have a nice date night."

"Thanks." Hermione said when Draco offered his arm to her.

"Thanks for looking after Danny." Draco thanked his cousin.

"No problem. She's my responsibility after all and I enjoy spending time with her." Vega said with a smile. "I guess I'll put her to bed. And you will be picking her up tomorrow right?"

Hermione gave a confused look while Draco said. "Yup. Tomorrow after breakfast."

"Okay then. Have a good night!"

"Good night!" They wished together when Draco apparated them to a very familiar place.

* * *

"You can open your eyes now." He whispered when her eyes slowly fluttered open and she found herself on Draco's lap as the couple sat on the lush green grass.

"Where are we?" She asked as her eyes looked around for hint of recognition.

"You remember me telling you about our night dates in Hyde Park right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Hermione nodded while he simply smiled. "So you're telling me that we are in Hyde Park?" She further asked.

"Well obviously." He grinned. "We are having a picnic, date, whatever you want to take it as."

"I take it as a date." She said.

"So date it is." Draco proposed as he got up and pulled Hermione to her feet and walked around the tree they were sitting under.

"Can we sit under the stars?" Hermione asked as she tugged his hand. "Please?"

Draco chuckled and gave a kiss on her cheek. "Okay." He answered as they found a vacant space under the starry night and Draco took out his wand from his jean pocket.

"Draco" Hermione started worriedly ", will the muggles-"

"We are on the Wizarding side of the park. So it's fine." Draco smiled as he waved his wand and at an instant a sheet appeared in front of them as it spread itself over the grass, along with a picnic basket kept on top of it.

Hermione was fascinated by the magic when Draco offered her his hand.

"Shall we?" He asked when Hermione's hand fell in his.

"We shall." She said, as the two took off their shoes and sat on top of the sheet. Draco flicked his wand yet again and really soon, rose scented candles floated around their territory.

"That's comfortable." She commented when Draco took out a bottle of wine and two classes from the basket. "And romantic." she added, when he poured some drink into their glasses and handed one to Hermione.

"To our good health." He said raising his glass when his fiancée followed the same suit and clinked her glass with his.

"To our good health." She said as the two sipped their wine.

And this date was just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: IT IS THE BEGINNING INDEED :)**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? ANY 'VAGUE' IDEAS ? *wriggles eyebrows***

**WELL, ENOUGH SAID ;)**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE :D**


	13. Chapter 12: Love

**A/N: SO HERE IS THE CHAPTER PROBABLY YOU ALL WERE WAITING FOR :D**

**MEANING, THE RATING COMES INTO BEING. ;)**

**ENJOY (Y)**

* * *

Vega sat on her favourite arm chair as she turned the pages of her book when there was a knock on the door. Sighing, she threw the book on the couch and got up to open the door. To her surprise, Harry Potter stood in front of her, drenched in water. He gave her a silly smile and said "May I come in?"

Vega chuckled and let him in at an instant. Taking out her wand from her shorts pocket, she _Accioed_ a towel and handed it to him.

"How was your day?" She asked, closing the door behind.

"Wet." Harry said monotonously as he towel-dried his hair and then looked at her. "And what about you?"

"I had Danny's company. So it obviously was fun." Vega answered. The two stood in an awkward silence for moments, knowing many words on their tongue which couldn't be said. She knew that Harry liked her. They had talked about it. But him being Hermione's 'husband' was becoming a problem. Harry had promised her that once all of that was over, he would officially court her.

Harry just looked at the pretty witch in front of him as her grey eyes glimmered in expectations. He knew that she wanted to talk about them; about the promise he had made to her. The moment he opened his mouth to speak-

"Why don't you go and dry yourself while I make you some coffee?" She asked.

"Um- alright." Harry said awkwardly as he walked to the guest room and found his goddaughter soundlessly sleeping, clutching her teddy bear. He smiled before walking over to her and lovingly grazing his hand over her blonde curls. Giving a kiss on her forehead, he said "Papa loves you a lot Danny."

The girl shifted when Harry found her silver eyes staring back at her. The very same silver eyes Hermione fell in love with; he himself fell in love with. Gods, he wished his daughter to have those eyes.

'_My daughter? Where did that come from_?' He wondered when Danielle spoke.

"Hello papa." Danielle spoke groggily. "Why are you wet? Did you pee in your pants?"

Harry gave out a small laugh. "No baby. It was raining outside."

"Auntie Vega said it was going to rain. But she didn't say that you were coming." Danny said, giving out a yawn.

"Looks like my princess is sleepy." Harry said with a smile as he kissed her nose. "Sleep away Danny."

Harry got up to take a hot shower when the toddler's question caught his attention.

"Papa, do you love auntie Vega?"

Harry turned back to face his goddaughter who sat on the bed and rubbed her eyes. He could see innocence in every bit of her.

"Who told you?" He asked carefully.

"Daddy." Danielle answered. Harry was shocked that Draco could play such a prank on him. He really didn't love Vega. Or did he? Well, Hermione was the only one to know that he fancied the Healer who saved their life. More on, a Malfoy. So it was obvious that she told it to Draco. That cheeky little friend of his.

Harry smiled at the girl as he sat on the bed. "You want to know?"

Danielle nodded furiously as her curls bounced gracefully on her shoulders which brought Harry to chuckle.

"I do Danny." Harry finally admitted to the toddler and to himself. "I love your auntie Vega."

"Did you tell her?" The girl asked in curiosity.

"No." Harry shook his head.

"Then tell her papa!" The girl whispered in excitement. "Because mummy said that auntie Vega loves you too!"

Harry's eyes widened at Danielle's words. Well, this was a news to him.

* * *

"Did anything trigger into your mind?" Draco asked Hermione as the lay down under the stars after their dinner. Their legs entwined and arms around each other, the couple had never felt so contented in ages.

"Nothing." Hermione murmured as she buried her face into his neck and raised her thighs to his. Draco felt a twitch in his pants at her behaviour as he pulled her closer.

"It's alright." He said, petting her hair and placing a kiss on top of it. "I wish you hadn't cut your hair."

He heard her laugh against his neck. "But I wanted to." She answered and looked at him. "Do you want me to grow them back again?"

"Yup." He answered with a smile. "I really love your hair but loved it more when it was long. I remember running my fingers through them."

Hermione closed her eyes, yet again, with a smile, when she felt his long,soft fingers, running through her short tresses.

"This will work for now." She heard him say. "But I want them to grow back."

"Alright. I will. Happy?" Hermione mocked annoyance when Draco laughed and kissed her softly. Hermione responded back in passion when the two broke away after moments in need of air.

"I wish you could remember everything we had." Draco said in a whisper. "Our meeting, our friendship, our first kiss, our first time, the night you conceived Danny, my proposal, everything."

"Don't lose hope." She said softly as she cupped his cheeks. "I have started to remember. And all because of you. I know that all the forgotten memories will come back into their place when they have to. At least I have started to remember my love for you. And how I fell in love with you."

Draco's eyes glimmered at what she said as she continued. "I remember that you were just sixteen when you forcefully joined the dark forces. You were a Death Eater and were given a task to kill our headmaster. But you didn't. Just because you weren't evil. You were not what you were forced to be. And I knew it all along. That's the reason I fell in love with you. And after ten years, as much as I have forgotten, all I remember is my love for you Draco. And- I love you."

That's all he wanted to hear from her. For the last four years. And now finally, she said it; admitted it aloud to him. And Draco couldn't wish for more. All he wanted was her love. And he got what he wanted.

"Say it again." He gave out a teary laugh and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you."

"Again." Kiss on the nose.

"I love you."

"Again." A peck on the lips.

"_Draco_!" She scolded.

He laughed to himself at their familiar behaviour, when he too said "I love you too."

It was when their lips met blissfully under the night sky, trying to catch up with all their love which went missing for four long years. Little did they realise that their tongues were dancing in their mouths while their hands roamed over each other in desperate need. Draco swiftly moved on top of her and unknotted the neatly tied straps on her shoulders. Pulling the dress down till the swell of her breasts, he kept luring her for more.

"I want you." She moaned when he managed to catch her peaked nipples over her dress into his mouth. "Now." She hissed.

"Here or somewhere else?" He asked while trying to catch his breath.

"Somewhere which makes me feel home." Was all she answered before Draco apparated themselves to somewhere unexpected.

* * *

Vega was stirring sugar into two cups of coffee, when a pair of arms snaked around her waist. She felt blood rushing into her cheeks as her heart flinched and she turned around to meet a pair of emerald green eyes she adored.

"Don't freak me out like that." She said with a nervous laugh and handed him a cup of coffee. "How did you manage to get into a track suit?" She further asked.

"I am a wizard you know." Harry said shrugging his shoulders. "I can _Accio_ them with a wave of my wand."

"Oh. Yeah-right." Vega said stupidly, when she felt that Harry was onto something. There were some words on his tongue which he wasn't ready to tell.

"You know what, Danny says that you love me." He said casually.

'_Oh well, I hadn't seen this coming._' Vega thought.

"Danny said that?" She asked with a laugh. "What made her say it?"

"Hermione." Harry answered. "Seriously Vega. What's going on? Do you want to ignore the fact that you love me and want me to court you officially? Do you even know that I have fallen for you as well? You can't keep ignoring what we have!"

Vega's jaw fell open when Harry confessed his love for her. She knew he was being honest and it was seen all over his face, his behaviour and his words. And now she knew there was no more denying her feeling for him. It was time for Harry to know.

"Harry, I-" she stammered "I am not ignoring us. I wanted to talk about that. And I - you love me?" She finished lamely.

Harry gave out a sigh before keeping his cup on the table and held her cold hands in his warm ones. "I have loved you for the past four years. Ever since you saved mine and Hermione's life. And moreover, you are Danny's godmother. That girl is like my daughter, my soul. And whenever I see you with her, all I can see is you being a mother. An amazing mother. And I can-"

"Harry." Vega chuckled as she cupped his cheeks. "You're rambling."

"Oh- I - sorry." He gave her a shy, dimpled smile. "All I wanted to ask is that, since I love you and you love me and we would make a happy family, will you go out with me? Officially?"

His words got Vega to laugh. "I guess you have been watching loads of '_Barney and Friends'_ lately." She commented.

"Well, you have to become a three year old if you have a three year old goddaughter." Harry said shyly.

"Funny I said the same to Hermione in the morning." Vega said as they leaned in their foreheads touched. "And as for your question. I accept."

Harry chuckled and leaned in more, leaving barely a centimetre between their lips. "So, can we seal this deal with a kiss?"

Her lips hovered over his as she said "Why not?"

Harry smiled and crashed his lips to hers. He had never imagined for them to happen so quickly when he just divorced his 'wife' earlier that morning. And now, he was snogging the girl who saved his life almost four years ago. Her lips were soft and plushy over his as they moved in harmony. And all Harry knew was that he had found the girl he was looking for.

They broke away in breathlessness and exchanged sly smiles. All Vega could say was-

"I love you."

Harry gave a peck on the forehead and said "I love you too."

* * *

The couple landed with a thud on the wooden floor as their moans echoed the empty room. Her legs were wrapped around his waist while his hands cupped her bottom under her dress. Yet, their lips never decided to leave each other as they feverishly attacked each other.

"Draco." She purred as he threw her on the bed and crawled on top of her. His grey eyes were clouded with lust while hers equally wanting waited for more.

"Do you really want me?" He asked her softly.

"Yes." She answered in an equally soft voice as he raked his fingers through her tresses.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered again when he slowly kissed her while their hands discarded the clothing they wore. The room echoed with Hermione's moans as her fiancé kissed all over her body while his hand guided themselves over her tender breasts as they kneaded them.

"You still are so beautiful." Draco murmured against her navel as he blew into it. "This is how I remember you."

Hermione cupped his cheek and brought his face to look at her. His grey eyes glimmered with slight tears while his naked body was beaded with droplets of swear.

"I'm glad you remember." She said. "And you don't look bad yourself."

Draco chuckled as he kissed her again and brought her on top of him.

"I love you so much." He whispered. "Let me pleasure you."

He thrust into her with care, knowing she hadn't been sexually active for four years. She hissed in response when he started to thrust in deeper with speed while she gave out deadly moans and groans as the couple savoured each and every moment of this very session. Really soon, they hit their peak in union and he spilled his seed into her before falling on top of her sweaty body.

Hermione, fully contended, smiled to herself as she gave a kiss on top of Draco's head, which rested on top of her breast. He rolled off her, whilst his head retaining at its place and wrapped his arms around her, pulling his love as close as he could.

"I love you." She said when Hermione felt a kiss on her chest.

"I love you too." He replied before the couple decided to droop their eyes for the night.

* * *

**A/N: AND THIS WAS IT :D**

**THAT IS THE LEAST I COULD WRITE :P**

**I ALSO WANTED HARRY AND VEGA'S RELATIONSHIP TO PROGRESS AND I DID MY BEST TO SHOW WHAT THEY WERE. AND AS FOR DRAMIONE ... I JUST LOVE THEM 3**

**ANYWAY, DOES THIS CHAPTER AND MY PROGRESS GET A REVIEW ? ^_^**


	14. Chapter 13: Aftermath

**A/N: ANOTHER CHAPTER WITHOUT A DAY'S BREAK :D**

**ACTUALLY I HAVE MY ENGLISH TEST TOMORROW AND I DON'T REALLY STUDY FOR IT :P**

**ALL I DO IS WRITE AND WRITE AND WRITE ... BELIEVE ME, IT'S A GOOD PRACTICE :)**

**AND AS FOR THIS CHAPTER, IT GOES ON ITS TITLE ... BUT I AM SURE THAT DANNY IS BEING REALLY CUTE HERE. SO ENJOY ^_^**

* * *

Hermione woke up to a masculine, musky smell the next morning and found her nose pressed to her lover's back as her eyes fluttered open. Her left hand was draped around his waist and was entwined in his as the wizard slept soundlessly. Hermione still couldn't believe that last night she confessed her love for Draco and one small kiss led from one thing to another. She knew that what happened wasn't wrong as they were in their senses and was glad ending up naked in the bed with him.

She smiled at the flashbacks of last night her mind played when she remembered that Draco apparated them somewhere, she felt home. Her huge eyes looked around in curiosity as she sat up on the bed, forgetting to cover her naked breasts with the silk sheets pooling around her waist. The room looked so homely. The sun beams fell over her and her fiancé when she tried to remember where she was. At that instant, a memory from the past played into her mind.

* * *

_"Mum, don't overdo it!" Hermione whined as Jean finished with taming her curls._

_"All done baby. All done. You're such a beauty!" Jean said in excitement as the mother daughter duo looked into each other's eyes in the mirror._

_"I still can't believe you're all grown up." Jean whispered. "And you'll be getting married-"_

_"Mum, I'm not getting married! " Hermione chuckled._

_"But you've already consummated your relationship with Draco, haven't you?!"Her mother asked as the girl flushed into shades of red._

_"We have mum. But Draco and I, we haven't thought of marriage as yet. And with the mentoring programme in its way, I have no idea. Draco hasn't even proposed yet-"_

_"He will. And I'm sure." Jean smiled at her daughter and gave her a hug._

_"I love you mum." Hermione said and felt her mother's lips at the side of her head._

_"Love you too Minnie." Jean said when the two heard someone entering through the fireplace._

* * *

"Someone looks refreshing." Hermione heard Draco speak when she realised that he was looking at her and his eyes remained on her breasts.

"I just got a flash of memory." She stuttered in embarrassment and wrapped her arms over her chest. It was when Draco pried her arms covering those pair of breasts which made her feel beautiful and pulled her into his arms.

"You don't need to feel shy about your body." He said giving a kiss on her forehead. "You're beautiful."

Hermione sighed as she snuggled closer to his warmth and closed her eyes. "I had a memory. Of my mother."

"Really?" He asked excitedly. "What was it about ?"

She opened her eyes and looked around the room, yet again and said "She was getting me ready for a ball and was behaving as if I were getting married. And was extremely excited when I mentioned your name."

Draco chuckled and rocked her slowly. "That was the night I proposed to you." He said. "I remember Jean going crazy to dress you up after I told her. She'd never looked that excited."

Hermione smiled to herself and said "And that conversation between mum and I took place in this room." She questioningly into his grey orbs. "Where are we Draco?"

"We are in your house. Your home." He answered with a smile. "In your bedroom. And this is where we are going to live once you shift to London."

"This is my-" Hermione sat up as she clutched the sheet over her chest and looked around. The room did look similar to the room in her memory. Lavender coloured walls striped with white. And her queen sized four poster bed she currently sat on.

"It surely is." Draco finished her sentence as he too sat up. "I did a bit of renovation with Danny yesterday."

Hermione gave out a small laugh. "With Danny?"

"Yeah. She looked really excited when we re-painted this room. But she was more excited when we were painting hers. I sometimes wonder _why_ she likes red."

"She is a _Gryffindor_ in making." Hermione smirked and placed a kiss on his nose before getting up as letting the sheet fall off her body. Hermione knew that Draco was busy ogling at her when she rummaged the closest and found a really old Slytherin team's Quidditch jersey.

"I see something of yours." She showed him the faded green and silver jersey.

"It looks better on you than on me." He said with a smirk when Hermione shrugged her shoulders and let the soft piece of cloth fit into her body.

"It is comfortable." Hermione said when she found Draco's boxers and threw it to him.

"I thought that we were going to shag?" He prompted when she walked over to him and sat on his lap.

"I'm hungry and completely drained out. So I'm going to make breakfast and you are going to get Danny." And then gave him a lingering kiss.

"Okay. But do you promise a shag tonight?" He asked innocently.

"We will see." She said with a smirk and left the room as she did a few neck crunches leaving Draco to sigh on the bed.

* * *

Danielle was a peculiar little girl. She might be three but her mind worked like a thirteen year old. After all, her mother was the '_Brightest Witch Of Her Age'._ And her father was Draco Malfoy; a _Slytherin_. So there was nothing to complain about the toddler's match-making skills.

She quietly got up the next morning and tip-toed into the living room. To confirm her suspicions, she found her godparents, soundlessly sleeping in each others arms on the couch. A blanket was draped over their bodies while her papa's head rested on her auntie Vega's shoulder. Danielle had never seen her papa sleep peacefully after her daddy made his appearance. Her mummy loved her daddy and her daddy loved her mummy and her papa loved her aunt. That's all she could ask for.

The toddler slowly climbed on the couch next to Harry and whispered into his ear.

"Papa." She said softly, when her godfather stirred and green met grey.

"Morning princess." Harry said with a yawn, placing a kiss on Danny's cheek.

"Did you tell auntie Vega that you love her?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes baby." Harry answered when Vega stirred in his arms. "And it was all because of you. Thanks Danny. I love you."

"I love you too papa." Danny blushed and placed a kiss on his cheek when the two heard a small laugh.

"I see Danny and papa having a morning talk." Vega said as she opened her eyes and then looked at her goddaughter. "Did you sleep well baby?"

"Like an angel." The girl answered innocently. "Did you?"

Vega exchanged a smile with Harry. "I've had the best sleep of my life."

"Me too." Harry whispered before their lips met briefly.

"Yucky!" Danny cringed her nose and covered her eyes with her small chubby hands. Harry laughed and broke his embrace with Vega before taking the cheeky little toddler into his arms.

"Sorry Danny." Harry gave a kiss on her cheek when Vega got up to freshen up.

The moment her godmother left the room Danny opened her eyes and said "You did a _naughty_ thing papa. Daddy does it with mummy in the bedroom. Not in front of me."

"Really?" Harry asked curiously.

Danielle nodded. "He promised me that he won't kiss mummy on the lips in front of me. Because its _naughty_ and I don't like it."

"Sure you don't." Harry said as his mouth thinned into a straight line. The girl had no idea what she was speaking and Harry knew what '_naughty things'_ Draco and Hermione did behind their daughter's back.

"Come on now. Lets get you teeth brushed and clean you up before daddy comes to pick you up." Harry said before scooping Danielle into his arms and taking her to the bathroom.

It was when Vega came out of her room and started working on the breakfast. She smiled at the thought if Harry being her boyfriend. The man she loved was now hers forever. The Healer couldn't be more happier after accepting his proposal last night. And now, she stood in the kitchen making French Toast, when someone knocked on the door.

"The door's open Draco." she called out when her cousin entered her warm little house and walked over to her.

"Hey!" He greeted, entering the kitchen. "Was Danny any trouble?"

"Actually, she was such a darling." Vega chuckled. "French toast?"

"Nope. Just had 'Mione's baked beans and toast after ages. She _filled_ me up." Draco answered when his cousin raised an eyebrow.

"No _wonder_ you look so happy." She gave him a smirk, when Draco understood the double meaning in his very own words.

"Actually, _I_ filled her up." He gave her a competing smirk when she gulped in disgust. "And she didn't complain."

"Please don't give me your sex-session details!" She pleaded, when Harry came in with Danielle running in front of him.

"Please! No use of that _dirty three letter word_ in front of my princess!" Draco scolded Vega when Danielle came running into his arms.

"Daddy!" She gave a kiss on her father's cheek. "Did mummy liked the surprise?"

Harry snorted which made Draco glare at him. He then turned back to his daughter and said "Yes baby. She loved it."

"I painted the room!" The girl jumped. "Did she like it?"

"She loved it." Draco chuckled, giving a kiss on her nose. "Did you have your breakfast?"

Danielle shook her head. "No daddy. I'm hungry like a whale."

The three adults laughed as Danielle looked at all of them in question.

"And I saw papa and auntie Vega _kissing_ on _lips_!" She said in a horrified voice.

Harry awkwardly cleared his throat while Vega flushed into beautiful shades of crimson. Draco merely smirked at them.

"About time!" He announced. "I can't wait to tell this to Hermione!"

Harry rolled his eyes while Vega tried to diffuse the moment.

"Danny, have your breakfast. After that daddy is going to take you somewhere with mummy." She said.

Danielle looked from her aunt to her father and asked "Where are you taking me and mummy, daddy?"

Draco gave her a kind smile and said "We are going to meet your Granny Jean and Granny Cissa. And don't you dare tell it to mummy because it is a surprise."

* * *

**A/N: AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED DAY AFTER ON THE OCCASION OF MOTHERS DAY :D**

**TILL THEN REVIEW FOR A VIRTUAL HOMEMADE BUTTERBEER :D**

***yes, I actually have its recipe.* ;)**


	15. Chapter 14: Mum

**A/N: I KNOW I SAID THAT I WOULD BE UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER ON THE OCCASION OF MOTHERS DAY, BUT YOU SEE, I HAVE A MATH TEST COMING UP! AND YOU KNOW, IT'S MATHS AFTER ALL :P**

**ANYWAY, I STILL DEDICATE THIS CHAPTERS TO ALL THE MOTHERS, INCLUDING MINE, FOR BEING A SUPER WOMAN IN OUR LIVES :D ^_^**

**DID I FORGET TO THANK FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWS? WELL, I THANK YOU NOW :)**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

"Mummy, we are home!" Draco called out as they apparated directly into Hermione's living room in London. Setting Danielle on her feet, he called out again. "Hermione?"

"Coming!" They heard her calling back and could hear walk down the staircase. This sound of her footsteps banging along the flourished floor took Draco back to when Hermione used to live here. He used to wait for her in the living room on every of their date nights and couldn't help ogling at her as she descended down the stairs, looking like a goddess. Shaking his head, Draco smiled to himself when Hermione came walking down the stairs in a simple v-neck top and black skinny jeans, her thick black glasses resting at the bridge of her nose. She brushed her short brunette tresses as they fell on her face and tucked it behind her ear. All she looked was beautiful. A simple, beautiful mother of a beautiful three year old girl.

"Mummy, you look pretty." Danielle said shyly when Hermione scooped the toddler into her arms and gave a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you baby." Hermione smiled. "You look adorable."

She slightly tickled Danielle's nose and the girl gave out a small giggle. "I loved the room Danny. You painted it quite well."

"Me and daddy painted it!" The girl exclaimed in glee. "Did you like it?"

"It looks amazing sweety." Hermione replied with a small laugh. "And were you an angel to auntie Vega?"

Danielle nodded innocently. "Yes mummy. I was being the cutest cutie pie to papa and auntie Vega."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at Draco. "Was _Harry_ also there?" She asked.

"Oh you have no idea." Was all Draco said with a smirk.

"You know mummy, papa _kissed_ auntie Vega on the _lips_. And I didn't like it." The toddler cringed her nose.

"Really?" Hermione's voice boomed with excitement. "So does this mean-" she looked at Draco.

"Yes _it_ does." Draco smiled. "And Harry was thanking Danny for it. Our daughter you see, is a matchmaker in disguise."

"Aw, my pumpkin." Hermione said, giving a kiss on top of Danny's head. "I am so proud of you."

"What did I do mummy?" The girl asked innocently. "I knew that papa loves auntie Vega. So I -"

"That's the greatest thing you've ever done." Hermione said with a smile. "Now any idea where we are going?"

The father-daughter duo exchanged a smile. "It's a surprise." Was all Draco said.

* * *

Jean Granger sat in the living room in her favourite armchair, with a picture in her hand. A teardrop fell on it as her thumb grazed her daughter's face in the picture. It would've been her twenty eighth birthday the day before and it would've been her third year of marriage if she were alive. After Hermione went missing, Jean went ballistic. John died the next month when a heart attack decided to bring his life to an end. To conclude, she had no one. With her daughter and her husband gone, Jean had no reason to live. But Draco convinced her to move on. And that's what she did. All she wanted was to thank him for being a son to her and to share her grieves. Little did she know that her daughter was safe.

She came back to reality when the doorbell rang and Jean sprung up the arm chair before wiping her tears and putting on her best smile. Draco said that he would be visiting her in the morning and she had decided to put on her best mood and show that she was strong. Clearing her throat and taking a huge breath, Jean opened the door and found Draco giving her a huge smile.

"Good morning Draco!" She wished enveloping him into a hug. "How are you? You went missing for four months and I get your owl early in the morning saying that you were coming to meet."

"I have a surprise for you Jean." Was all Draco said before stepping away from the lady's view. Jean's smile faltered when she found her daughter standing in front of her, in a completely different avatar, with a little girl clung by her hip. Her heart raced in excitement when she gave her a teary smile.

"Hi mum." Hermione quivered.

"Don't - " She said in shock and looked at Draco. "Is it really _her_?"

Draco smiled and nodded. "It surely is."

"Mum." Hermione started again , setting the girl on the ground when Jean noticed tears falling off her eyes, behind those glasses she wore.

The mother opened her arms at an instant and Hermione ran into them for life. Jean was extremely contented to have her daughter in her arms after four long years as the duo cried heartily. Her warmth buzzed in Jean's spine as her daughter pulled her closer. She had hope. And that hope brought her baby girl back.

"I missed you Minnie." Jean cried into her arms. "I missed you so much."

"Mum, I missed you too." Hermione replied when Jean gave a kiss on her cheek. "I am so sorry-"

"You don't need to baby." Jean cooed. "As long as you don't decide to leave us again." They broke away and smiled at each other. "My lord, you've changed beautifully." She added, as her hand caressed her face.

Hermione wiped her tears and blushed slightly and said "I want you to meet someone." She glanced at the girl who hid behind her father's legs and shyly peeped at Jean.

"My-my!" Jean said crouching down to the girl's height. "Who do we have here?"

"Your granddaughter." Draco answered when Jean's eyes shot up to look at him in surprise.

"Yes mum, she's mine and Draco's." Hermione said and then looked her her daughter. "Come on Danny. Say hello to granny Jean."

'_Granny Jean_'. Those words got a huge smile on Hermione's mother's face. After all, she had such an angelic granddaughter. The girl came out as her grey eyes studied Jean curiously.

"Hello." Jean said sweetly.

"Hello." Danielle wished shyly. "Daddy says that you are my granny Jean. My mummy's mummy."

Jean nodded and held out her hand to her. "What's your name dear?"

"Danielle." The girl answered taking her grandmother's hand. They felt so soft and warm in her cold ones, which made Jean to scoop her up in her arms and lead them inside.

"You've got a really pretty name." She commented when Hermione closed the door behind. "Who named you?"

"Mummy." Danielle answered. "But she says that daddy named me."

"How old are you?"

"Three." The girl held out three fingers.

Jean turned to Hermione and Draco, and said "You two owe me an explanation."

* * *

Hermione and Jean sat in the kitchen, sipping their cups of tea, while Danielle sat on her grandmother's lap having chocolate.

"Do you want more honey?" She asked.

Danielle nodded furiously while Hermione shot her a glare.

"Danny, do you want the _dentist_-" she started.

"You know dear, _I_ am a dentist." Jean cut her daughter off and looked at Danielle. "Do you brush your teeth twice a day?"

"Yes granny Jean." The girl nodded. "Mummy says that if my teeth is dirty _detists_ will pull my teeth off." She added with a shudder.

"Your mummy is right. They pull your teeth out if it rots. I have pulled out your _mummy's_ teeth _many_ times."

Hermione glared at her mother when Danielle turned to her and asked "Mummy you never use to brush your teeth?"

"She _never_ used to." Jean answered for Hermione. "But after she got her teeth pulled out, she became a good girl and brushed her teeth everyday."

"Mum-" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Was _that_ necessary?"

"It was." Jean answered. "I'll give you one more chocolate if you promise to brush your teeth." She said looking at Danielle.

"I promise." The girl gave her an angelic smile.

"Okay, the chocolate is in the fridge. Can you get it by yourself?"

Danielle nodded, getting off Jean's lap and running to get the chocolate.

"You are going to spoil her!" Hermione whined. "Draco's _already_ doing that!"

"Well, like I knew that my baby girl was alive with my granddaughter." Jean retorted back and took Hermione's hand in hers. "How much do you remember?"

"Where is dad?" Hermione asked, ignoring her mother's question.

"That is not the answer I was looking for!"

"Mum, answer me first."

Jean sighed and managed to look at her daughter. "He died after we heard about your disappearance." She said when Hermione's eyes grew larger. "He died of heart attack. Your father loved you a lot and he couldn't-"

Hermione squeezed her mother's hand as she fought back her tears. "For a moment, I regret my decision." She said quietly. "I have lost many-"

"Minnie, don't." Jean warned when Danielle walked back with a small bar of Cadbury's in her hand and asked "Mummy, can I watch cartoons?"

"Yes baby." Hermione smiled. "Occupy yourself till daddy comes. It's on channel four okay."

Danielle smiled and ran away to the living room when Jean sighed. "Minnie, you have no idea how happy I am. I've got my daughter back. My granddaughter is exactly like you. What else can I ask for? And what about your memories?"

"They are coming back." Hermione gave her a teary smile. "I had one about you this morning. " Jean smiled.

"Do you mind me asking, whether you remember conceiving Danielle?" Jean further asked.

"No." Hermione turned scarlet. "All I remember is waking up from the coma and being told that I was almost three months pregnant. I had no support. Except for Harry-"

"Oh! How is he?" Jean asked in excitement.

"He is okay. More than okay I guess." Hermione smiled. "He has a girlfriend who happens to be Danny's godmother and Draco's cousin."

"That's nice." Jean smiled. "He deserved someone nice. I always thought that you would end up with him!"

Hermione gave out a laugh. "And he is like your surrogate son. Which makes him my brother. Now you tell me, _was_ it possible for us to end up together?"

"I was just teasing." Jean joined the laughter.

"I know you were." Hermione chuckled and at an instant, got up and pulled Jean into her arms. "I love you so much mum."

"I love you too baby." Jean said. "Just promise me to stay with me till the end."

"I promise and you know that." Hermione smiled when Draco directly apparated into the kitchen.

"Sorry to interrupt the mummy-Minnie moment but, as planned, my mother intends to meet you guys. She just wants to catch up with Jean for a tea. But little does she know about the _surprise_." He said with a smirk.

* * *

**A/N: NARCISSA MALFOY RETURNS NEXT CHAPTER ... AND AS FOR THE STORY, ALMOST FIVE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT (I GUESS :P) AFTER WHICH I TAKE A BREAK FROM WRITING AND STUDY FOR MY FIRST TERMS -.-**

**ANYWAY , THE NEXT STORY I AM PLANNING TO WRITE IS A H-Hr :)**

**SO IF THERE ARE ANY HARRY- HERMIONE FANS AND SHIPPERS, STAY TUNED FOR UPDATES :D**

**UNTIL THEN, LET ME KNOW ABOUT THIS MOTHER- DAUGHTER REUNION 0:) AND REVIEW :D**


	16. Chapter 15: Zabini and Malfoy

**A/N: AHOY NEW FOLLOWERS :D**

**GLAD YOU DECIDED TO COME ABOARD ! ALTHOUGH, THERE ISN'T MUCH IN THIS CHAPTER ... BUT COMEBACK OF MANY CHARACTERS ^_^**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)**

* * *

Danielle clutched Hermione's hand as Draco drove his family and Jean to the Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. The little girl wasn't used to such a gothic themed house, or rather a manor, which completely freaked her out. She wondered how her daddy had grown up there.

"Mummy, this place is scary." Danielle mumbled when Hermione scooped her into an embrace.

"It's not scary baby." She said soothingly. "It's dark. But very huge. Not a soul except for your granny Cissa lives here."

"And what about grandpa?" The girl further asked, looking at her father. "Is he with the angels like grampy John?"

Draco exchanged a look with Jean and then Hermione's questioning look and answered "Yes baby. Even my daddy is with angels. He would've been really excited to meet you if he were alive. He may not be with us, but will always be watching over you."

Draco finished with a smile and leaned over to place a kiss on his daughter's head. "And your granny Cissa will love you. You know, she always wanted a baby girl. But got a boy."

"You daddy?" Danny asked.

"Yes baby. Me." He smiled. "But I know she will love you."

Danielle and Jean gave him a bright smile while Hermione kept keeping the Manor door an odd look. Draco knew that something was wrong and was afraid that the memories of her last visit would flush back into her mind.

He exchanged a brief look with Jean, who placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Are you okay Minnie?" She asked.

"I dunno mum." She said uncertainly. "I don't like this place. It seems like _something _dark; like something _bad _happened to me over here."

She turned to Draco and asked. "Do you know something which happened to me?"

Draco looked at Jean who slightly shook her head. Sensing the suggestion, Draco answered "It's better if I don't tell you. You'll figure it out on your own. And that's what I want you to do."

Before Hermione could ask further, the door opened and there stood Draco's friend, grinning madly at them.

"Ah! Draco!" Blaise exclaimed before enveloping his friend into a manly hug. "I've not seen you in ages!"

"Yeah!" Draco chuckled before breaking away. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I told Narcissa that Tony hadn't seen his godfather in ages and she told me that you and Jean were coming over to meet her. So she called me and Ginny over."

Hermione tried her best to remember the man standing in front of her as he gave a kiss on Jean's knuckles before turning to her. His beady black eyes and silky voice flashed a memory from her past.

* * *

_"I bet your brother has to see this Weasley."_

_Draco and Hermione's head shot towards the door where they found their best friends smirking at them. Draco at an instant got off Hermione and pulled her to her feet._

_"You could've knocked Blaise!", Draco growled while his friend kept smirking at him._

_"Ah! So we actually intruded their privacy." Blaise said maliciously to Ginny. "What would your brother think Ginny !? If he saw these two-"_

_"Look Blaise, nothing happened. "Hermione said quickly, as Ginny threw daggers at her. "And Ginny -"_

_"Don't! Ginny seethed "Don't you dare-"_

_Gin I swear nothing -"_

_"Then why are you in Draco's Quidditch jersey?"_

_Hermione gave her a questioning look and then realised that she was in Draco's oversized Slytherin jersey, which came up till her mid-thigh. Taking a huge breath, she turned to Draco._

_"Why am I in your jersey!?"She asked._

_"Hermione, let me explain!"Draco raised his arms at an angry Hermione. "I swear on my mother nothing happened after the ball. You were just tipsy with all the firewhiskey challenged you accepted from my dear friend Blaise-" he glared at the Italian " and when I got you back, you puked on your dress-" he scrunched his nose in disgust." Your room was locked. So the only option was to change you into something clean with magic and put you to bed. I tried my best to let you sleep alone in my bed. But you were the one who pulled me in, calling out Ron's name."_

_Hermione noticed a change in Draco's tone as he spat Ron's name. 'Was he- does he actually like me!?' She then looked at Ginny and Blaise who had amused looks on their faces. The brunette nodded understandingly and asked "Did you stay the whole night with me!?"_

_Draco looked into her soft brown eyes. Did she realize something!? He could see a lot of expectations in them. So all he answered was-_

_"Yes. I was. And I learnt you like to cuddle."_

_Hermione chuckled, when someone cleared their throat._

_"We are still here. But if you want us to got so that you guys can continue whatever you were doing, it's fine with us." Blaise said innocently._

_"Next time Draco-", Hermione said" remind me to give such a dare to this arse, so that-"_

_"Okay I get it Granger! "Blaise said raising his hands in mock surrender "You guys continue making up for your friendship, while Ginny and I will go and have our breakfast. Merry Christmas."_

* * *

Hermione smiled to herself at that memory when she found Blaise smiling heartily at her.

"Do you remember me Hermione?" He asked with a chuckle, when she nodded.

"I just did." She answered. Hermione had forgotten that Danny was in her arms.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce." She mumbled when the girl found the Italian's gaze at her. "Danny, meet Blaise, mine and daddy's friend. And Blaise, meet Danielle. My daughter."

"Hey there kiddo." Blaise greeted the little girl with a smile and offered his and to her. "You look a lot like your daddy you know."

Danielle looked at her father, who smiled and motioned her to shake hands with his friend. The toddler shyly put her hand in Blaise's when he gently shook it.

"Well, that's a good start." Jean smiled. "Now, will you let us in Blaise?"

"Oh!" Blaise exclaimed, making way for the guests to come in. "Sorry. I just forgot." He finished lamely.

Hermione's smile faltered as she entered the huge manor. The Victorian interiors and the dark surrounding made her feel uneasy. She had a very bad feeling about this place. And Hermione was sure it had to do with her past. Draco wouldn't tell her what happened here. But would her mother?

"Mummy" Danielle's voice brought her back to present. "Is there a baby here?"

"There is no baby, _as_ yet." Blaise answered the girl's question. "But there is my son. Antonio. He is a year younger to you. I'm sure you guys would make good friends."

Danielle's lips tugged at its edges into a smile when Hermione adjusted her on the hips.

"Come here Danny. Mummy is tired." Jean offered when the girl happily jumped into her grandmother's arms.

"Thanks mum." Hermione said uncomfortably as her eyes looked for signs of flashbacks.

"Minnie, I _know _what you're trying to do." Jean said soothingly. "Don't stress your mind."

"I am not stressing my mind mum." Hermione retorted. "I'm just-"

"I know what you're trying to do. I'm your _mother_." Jean scolded, when Hermione merely rolled her eyes and kept walking into the dark corridors of the manor. Why wasn't anyone answering her thoughts? What happened in this very place that everyone ignore to talk about?

"'Mione? Is that you?"

A very familiar voice of Ginny Zabini nee Weasley reached her ears, when she found her friend madly grinning at her with huge crocodile tears of excitement falling off her eyes. A small bulge could be seen even over her well fitted T-shirt as her fiery red mane fell over her shoulders.

"Ginny." Hermione managed when her very own tears decided to betray her eyes. At an instant, she felt herself being brought into her friend's embrace as they clung on each other like koalas.

"Merlin, you have changed!" Ginny exclaimed breaking away from the embrace and wiping her tears. "Now you look like a true bookworm with glasses."

Hermione chuckled. "I could say the same." She pointed at her pregnant belly. "Preggars."

Ginny rolled her eyes when she spotted Jean with Danielle by her hip. "Hi Jean. It's been ages."

"I know. You see dear, I haven't been in the mood of meeting lately." Jean said uneasily. "But now, I would like you to meet-"

"Danielle." Ginny smiled at the little girl. "Do you know me?"

"You are the Weaslette." The girl grinned madly, when Ginny frowned an rounded to look at a very laughing Draco.

"Did_ you_ teach her that?" She demanded while Blaise and Draco kept laughing.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist." Draco managed.

"But please. It's Zabini now-"

"Gin, you know_ I_ call you Weaslette all the time when we are _shagg_-" Zabini started when Hermione cut him off with a glare.

"Not in front of my baby!" The brunette screeched when she saw Danielle wriggling out of her grandmother's embrace when a little boy of almost three came running over to them and lunged himself at Draco.

"Hey there buddy!" Draco chuckled hugging his godson. "I missed you."

"I miss you too." Tony replied with a toothy grin. "My teeth broke. See!" He grinned widely to show an empty canine spot.

"That's nice. My Tony is growing up." Draco commented. "And your tooth broke. Not teeth." He added.

It was when Antonio found the little girl's glittering grey eyes curiously looking at him. He had never seen her. Or the woman with glasses.

"Uncle Draco, who is that girl?" Tony said pointing at Danny.

Draco smiled and looked at his daughter. "Baby, come here." She walked over to him when he set Antonio on his feet. "Tony, meet Danielle, my daughter."

The boy looked at his godfather in surprise and said "When did you have a baby uncle Dwaco?"

"Well, around three years ago." Draco answered with a smile. "You know, she was my birthday present from Harry."

Antonio's brown eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Really." his uncle confirmed, when the boy turned to the girl standing in front of him, her cheeks turning rosy pink as seconds passed. Antonio found that girl pretty and his fresh, three year old mind already took her as his girlfriend.

"Hello." The boy squeaked.

"Hi." Danielle said shyly. "What's your name?"

"Antonio." The boy answered. "But people call me Tony."

"And people call me Danny." The girl said with a smile.

"Do you want to come and play Princess in the Castle?" Tony asked her. "I always play it with Layla."

"Sure!" Danielle said excitedly. After all, Layla had told her about Antonio and asked her to play the very same game with him if they ever met. Turning to her mother, she asked "Mummy, can I go and play?"

"Yes baby. Enjoy yourselves." Hermione answered when the toddlers ran away into their own fantasy.

"Draco, is that you?"

It was when Narcissa Malfoy made her appearance. Hermione tried to recollect her memories of the lady standing in front of her, who gave her son a hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek. Hermione was aware of Draco's past and she could see how much he resembled his mother, rather than his late father Lucius Malfoy as much as she could remember.

"And it's so nice to see you again Jean." Narcissa continued, giving Jean an aristocrat hug. "When was the last time we met?"

"I don't remember." Jean chuckled. "I have been at the hospital lately. And there had been something bothering me for a long time. But now it's gone."

"What was it? Did one of your patients screeched into your ears like a banshee?"

"Actually, the reason is right behind you."

Hermione found her eyes locked with Narcissa's when the old lady walked over to her and cupped her cheeks.

"I can't believe it." She murmured, examining the the brunette's face in curiousness. "Hermione?"

"Narcissa?" Hermione managed to say, when the woman placed a kiss on her forehead. Even after not having any memory or remembrance of Draco's mother, Hermione knew that Narcissa took her as her very own.

"I knew you were alive." Narcissa's voice quivered. "I told Draco that you couldn't die like that."

Hermione chuckled. "I couldn't die. Could I?"

Narcissa gave a smile and turned to face the others. "Let's have tea. Shall we?"

* * *

"So Hermione, have been getting memories lately?" Narcissa asked Hermione as the six adults sat in the Malfoy rose garden in a breezy weather of September and sipped their tea in the most English manner.

"I have been working on it." The brunette answered as she felt five pairs of eyes on hers. "Although there are some things I want to remember. But I can't. Like, I dunno why, but I have a very uneasy feeling about this manor." She finished.

Narcissa cleared her throat and exchanged a look with Jean. Hemrione knew there something being kept from her. Everyone kept quiet; Ginny ,Blaise, Narcissa, Jean and Draco. What made her more curious about that _one_ memory was that everyone knew about it and she didn't. Was it that terrible that they wouldn't want her to remember it? It was when Hermione felt her fiancé's hand on her arm, making her look at him.

"As much as I want you to know, I can't tell you." He whispered. "I promise that you'll know when you have to. Just don't stress your mind.

Hermione nodded meekly when Draco exchanged a look with his mother who decided to change the topic of concern.

"Now since Hermione is back" she started and looked at Jean ",I think we should start preparing for the wedding."

Hermione's ears perked up in excitement as she exchanged a look with Draco.

"Yes, I totally agree." Jean said nodding and looked at the couple sitting in front of them. "Do you want to wait, or-"

"No mum. It's alright with me." Hermione said with a smile. "But it depends on Draco-" she looked at him.

"To be honest, I want her to be mine already." Draco chuckled. "I mean, I finally found 'Mione and we have Danny-"

"Who's Danny?" Narcissa asked her son. Draco had completely forgotten about introducing his mother to her granddaughter.

"Well, mother. Danny is-" he started, when Danielle and Antonio came running into the garden. Narcissa was taken aback when she saw her granddaughter wearing a paper crown on her head.

"Daddy look. I'm a real princess." Danielle twirled around as her blonde curls flew around, bringing Narcissa to an awe.

"Daddy?" Narcissa asked her son.

"Yes granny Cissa." Draco smiled back at her, turning his daughter so that his mother could admire her. "This is Danielle Andromeda. Your granddaughter."

Narcissa was in tears at the sight of Danielle shyly gazing at her.

"Granny Cissa?" Danielle asked softly, when Narcissa outstretched her arms for her angel to run into them. Danielle didn't oblige but at an instant she sat into Narcissa's lap as the grandmother petted her curls.

"You are such a beauty love." Narcissa cooed, giving a kiss on the girl's curls. "Just like your mother."

Danielle giggled when her grandmother caressed her nose. "You know your mummy and daddy are getting married."

The girl's face gleamed with excitement as looked at her parents. "Really?"

"Yes baby." Hermione smiled and took Draco's hand. She felt his fingers entwining with hers.

"We are getting married." He whispered into her ear. Hermione gladly placed a kiss on his hand.

"We are." She confirmed.

* * *

**A/N: ARE THOSE WEDDING BELLS WE HEAR ? I THINK SO :)**

**ANYWAY, THERE ARE ANOTHER FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT AND I INTEND TO FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE MY HELL OF A FIRST TERM EXAMS START :O**

**ANY IDEA WHAT MY MIND IS WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER? WILL HERMIONE EVER REMEMBER HER LAST VISIT TO THE MALFOY MANOR? WHAT ABOUT HER 'Mudblood' SCAR? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW FOR VIRTUAL BUTTERBEERS ;)**


	17. Chapter 16: Passion

**A/N : THE STORY IS ON THE VERGE OF NEARING ITS END AND I GET A COUPLE OF FOLLOWERS, FAVORITES AND REVIEW :)**

**LOVE YOU GUYS :***

**ANYWAY, MATH TEST WENT AMAZING AND NOW I AM LEFT WITH CHEMISTRY *cries in annoyance***

**ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE ;)**

* * *

Bright sunshine peeked into the room on the Halloween morning as the bed creaked mercilessly. The two lovers were wrapped in each others arms, pleasuring each other with desire as their moans echoed all over the room. The night before had been wild. And now, the morning was wilder than what they had expected it to be.

"Hmm... Draco..." Hermione moaned as he thrust into her for the umpteenth time and her long nails scratched his pale back.

"Don't worry. I checked for the Silencing Charm on the room. It's still put on." Draco said reading his fiancée's mind as his lips found hers again and his hands palmed her breasts.

"That's why I love you." She managed between the kisses. "We don't want Danny to-"

"Yeah we don't." Draco agreed as they came close to their peaks. Kissing her immensely, Draco wrapped her legs around his waist as he kept thrusting and pulled her up so that they were sitting, all connected, with her on his lap. Their bodies finally flushed with orgasm when he buried his seed into her and the two broke the kiss slumping against each others bodies in breathlessness.

Hermione buried her nose into his neck as the two remained in an embrace for what seemed like ages. Draco pulled her closer by the waist, finding himself completely inside her and said "I still can't believe that we are getting married in two weeks."

Hermione smiled and placed a kiss on his neck. "Neither can I. We will become a real family."

"I know." Draco sighed as he gently laid her down and came out of her. "I'm glad you came back to London."

"I love this place. So does Danielle." Hermione said, pulling the sheet over their naked bodies and snuggling closer to him. "Thanks for making me do magic again. I feel confident now."

Draco placed a kiss on her head. After her birthday, he decided to bring back the confidence she had ; the old Hermione Granger who used to top every class. He made her believe that there was magic in her. All she had to do was to see. It was when Hermione felt the warmth of her Vine wood wand in her hands and started her journey all over again. All thanks to Draco.

"I know you do." He said looking into her eyes. "You are so bold. So full of yourself. And whenever I see Danny, all I see is you."

Hermione chuckled when she felt his weight on top of her again, as his mouth caught one of her peaked nipples.

"Draco, we fucked almost _ten_ times last night!" She managed between her moans. "And once almost _less_ than five minutes ago."

"What a beautiful use of language Ms. Granger. I quite like it." Draco murmured against her navel as he blew into it.

"For the last time, get off me!" She warned when he slowly thrust into her. Hermione lost herself to him as her hips started to move against his in harmony, when-

"Mummy!" It was Danielle knocking on the door. At an instant, Hermione pushed Draco off her and grabbed her wand from the nightstand.

"As much as I love Danny, she is _such_ a cockblocker sometimes." Draco groaned and buried his head into the pillow, while Hermione shook her head and waved her wand on her, on Draco and then on the bed for a cleansing spell. She took off the Silencing Charm from the door and got up to grab her robe from her closet.

"Mummy!" Danielle called out again when Hermione smiled and pulled the sheets of her up to Draco's chest and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." She said softly.

"Love you too." She heard him back as he drifted off for a small nap while she made her way to open the door.

"Good morning mummy!" Danielle yawned when Hermione chuckled and took her in her arms.

"Good morning baby." The brunette wished giving a kiss on her cheek. "Why did you wake up so early on a Sunday? It's just seven in the morning."

"Its Halloween!" The toddler said excitedly. "I am going to be dressed like Rapunzel!"

"I know how excited you are Danny." Hermione smiled. "You Blaise,Ginny and Tony will be going out for '_Trick or Treat_.'"

The girl frowned. "Why aren't you and daddy coming?"

"Sweetheart, we have an invitation to your granny Cissa's ball. We would've taken you but, it's only for grown ups." Her mother replied with a sad smile.

"When will I go to a ball mummy?"

"At Hogwarts. Every year, there is a Christmas ball. But only after you are fourteen. That's another eleven years."

"Okay." Danielle said sadly. "Is daddy sleeping?"

Hermione turned around and glanced at the bare chested Draco lying on the bed with his eyes closed like an angel. Turning back to Danielle, she said in a whisper. "Yes baby. Do you want to wake him up?"

Danielle nodded furiously, when Hermione took her in and gently placed her on Draco's chest. She found his face bearing a smile as his arms snaked around his daughter's little frame.

"I can sense my little princess' presence." He said with his eyes closed.

"Daddy! Wake up! It's Halloween!" Danielle squealed in excitement.  
Draco finally opened his eyes and grey bore into grey. "You know what happened today?"

"What happened daddy?" The toddler's eyes widened curiously.

"Your mummy was attacked by a troll." He briefly looked at Hermione. "And _I_ saved her." He found her raising an eyebrow.

"Daddy, don't lie! " Danielle scolded him. "Papa told me that _he_ and _uncle_ _Ron_ saved her. And you were _screaming_ like a baby!"

Hermione burst out laughing at Draco who looked her her sheepishly. She sat next to him and said "I love the look on your face." She gave a kiss on his cheek. "I think you scream like a girl."

He glared at her when his daughter giggled. "You remember when he saw a cockroach last week Danny?" Hermione asked her.

"He was screaming like a cat!" Danielle managed between her laughs.

"Now-now girls, I'm going to punish you two." Draco said sternly when Hermione and Danielle stopped laughing and their mouths tugged a sheepish smile.

"Especially you mummy who has been a bad girl lately." He continued, giving Hermione a pointed look. "You are going to cry all night.

"You know I wouldn't mind." Hermione purred seductively. "Not even if you punish me _now_."

Draco smirked back at her. "Not in front of this fine young lady." He looked at his daughter. "Now, will you go and brush your teeth or should I really give you a punishment?"

Danielle furiously shook her head and jumped off the bed, running away from the room. At that instant, Draco pulled Hermione into his lap, who couldn't suppress a squeal.

"Now mummy, _should_ I punish you now?" He asked seductively, as his hands found the sash of her robe, fiddling with the knot.

"As much as I want you to, no. At least not now." She replied when he frowned. "Or maybe we can take a shower together and you can make your move." She suggested, leaving Draco to grin evilly, before pulling her into a lustful kiss.

* * *

It was in the evening when Draco found himself in Blaise's flat. Standing in front of the guest room's full length mirror, he adjusted his tie and put on his blazer.

"Doesn't daddy look handsome baby?" Hermione asked her daughter as they sat on the bed, with Hermione braiding Danielle's long blonde curls. Draco caught a glimpse of his fiancée smiling at him in the mirror when his daughter replied "Daddy looks pretty."

"_Girls_ look pretty Danny." Hermione chuckled. "_Boys_ look handsome."

Draco couldn't help but smile at his daughter as she was all done in her Halloween costume and walked over to him.

"Daddy looks the best." The girl managed when her father lifted her by the hip and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"And my princess truly looks like a real one." Draco said as he took Danielle's small hand in his and started to waltz around, humming a tune. Hermione couldn't help but happily smile at those two people who were her life as they conversed and danced. In a few weeks, she knew that they would be such a beautiful sight everyday.

"You know, I need to get ready." Hermione said getting up. "So will you please-"

"Alright love. We will." Draco said giving a kiss on her nose. "I will send Ginny in."

"That would be nice." Hermione replied when Draco and Danny went out of the room and in came Ginny with her hand on her five and a half month old pregnant belly.

"Your family is beautiful." The ginger commented, locking the door behind. "Have you and Draco planned to have sex more often and procreate many more cute little babies?"

"Ginny!" Hermione flushed as she whined. "I thought you came to help me with my gown?"

"Oops! I forgot." She said innocently. "Although, I think you have _something_ to tell me."

Hermione couldn't agree less. "I _do_ think I have something to tell you."

* * *

"You've got what you wish for." Blaise stated, as he and Draco sat in the living room, watching their toddlers play with the Chocolate Frog cards.

"Not entirely." Draco said monotonously as his daughter moaned in defeat. "I still want Hermione as my wife. And I know, that wish of mine will be fulfilled within two weeks. She is being lunatic you know." Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Hermione." Draco finished.

"Well, aren't _all_ women lunatic?" His friend asked. "I have already experienced the wrath of my pregnant wife twice. You've not even _seen_ a quarter of it."

Draco chuckled. "I may get to see it within months. You never know." He smirked.

"Looks like you two have been shagging like bunnies." Blaise commented.

"As much I want to admit it, I won't. Not in front of kids." The blonde rolled his eyes. "Hermione had this wild side in her ever since I met her. She's really passionate about se-" Draco stopped himself on realising that Tony and Danny were looking at them. "_S-E-X_." He spelled it out so the children remained out of suspicions. "It makes me love her even more. She is already the mother of my beautiful daughter and is soon to be my wife. And to be honest, I want her to bear all my children. And not just because of lust or need of a good shag. But because she is a one man woman."

"Ginny is the very same." Blaise chuckled. "But definitely not like Hermione. When it comes to that '_dirty three letter word_', she really brings out the true Weasley fire in her."

"Do I ?" The men turned to find a very annoyed Ginny standing with a fake smile plastered on her face. Draco suppressed his laughter at the look on his friend's face.

"Honey, believe me. I was just telling how good you are-" Blaise started when Ginny held out her hand.

"Enough." Was all she said. "If you have forgotten Tony and Danny are here."

"Ginny, don't harass them." Voice of Hermione spoke when she came out of the room, completely ready for the ball in the gown which took Draco's breath away. To his surprise, his fiancée sported Slytherin colours on a beautiful halter necked corset gown which flowed gracefully till the ground. Her neck bore a tear drop emerald pendant, while matching earrings fell off her pierced ears. Her hair was now long enough to be tied into a messy bun as her brunette tendrils fell from the sides. And the thing which pleased Draco the most was her face. Those freckles all over her nose, those deep brown eyes ,that bright smile and her pouty pink lips brought him back to life.

Hermione found the two ex-Slytherins standing with their jaws touching the ground bringing her to smirk.

"Is this Slytherin enough?" She asked innocently.

"Truly." Blaise managed.

"Magnificent." Draco followed his words.

Hermione blushed when Danielle and Antonio came running to her.

"Aunt 'Mione you look pretty." The boy squeaked as one of the fake fangs fell off his mouth.

Hermione chuckled and bent down to give 'Tony the Vampire' his fang. "Thanks Tony." She said sweetly. "And you look like an adorable little vampire."

"Vampires are _scary_! Not _cute_!" The boy corrected her as she chuckled.

"If you say so." She shrugged and looked at her daughter.

"Now Danny, daddy and I will be coming back late. So uncle Blaise will be dropping you to granny Jean's. Do me a favour and be a munchkin to her. Understood?" Hermione directed her daughter.

"Yes mummy." Danielle gave an innocent smile.

"Good girl." She smiled and gave a kiss on her forehead. "So have a good time for 'trick or treat'."

"We will surely have a great time." Ginny assured and looked at the little Rapunzel. "Won't we honey?"

"Yes we will!" Danielle exclaimed, bringing her parents to laugh.

"Anyway Ginny, Blaise-" Hermione looked at her friends. "Thanks for-"

"You don't need to." Blaise cut her off with a smile. "Just because Kiera has been kicking Ginny a lot, we are not able to attend the ball. That doesn't mean that Danny is not welcome here. Anyway, have a good time."

"You too." She smiled back.

"Oh! And don't _drink_ much." Ginny gave her a knowing smile.

"Yes mum!" Hermione whined giving her a look.

"Yeah, I still remember that she actually accepted my Firewhiskey challenge in the seventh year and got extremely tipsy." Blaise laughed at the memory.

"Well, not this time." Draco smirked at him.

"Draco, we are running late!" His fiancée reminded him.

"Yeah. Okay then, bye kids!"

"Bye!" The toddlers bade them goodbye when the couple directly apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

"Did I forget to mention how sexy you look in _my_ colours?" Draco asked her as they started to walk inside the gates.

"You just did." She answered him intelligently.

"Anyway, I feel sorry for this dress of yours. I'm going to rip it off you tonight."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh sure I would."

Hermione just rolled her eyes when the couple met a numerous flashlights shining into their eyes.

* * *

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER COMES THE MALFOY HALLOWEEN BALL. AND THAT PIECE OF MEMORY I HAD DECIDED TO BRING ON IN 'Drakon Diaries', BUT NEVER BOTHERED TO MENTION IT AGAIN IN THAT STORY. ALSO, ANY IDEA ABOUT THE CONVERSATION GINNY AND HERMIONE HAD? WHAT GIRL TALK DO YOU THINK THEY HAD? ANY GUESSES? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW. YOU ARE EXTREMELY WELCOME ^_^**


	18. Chapter 17: Memories

**A/N: HOLA AMIGOS :D**

**AND MY NEW FOLLOWERS :* ... ITS GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN ! OKAY , THIS IS GETTING LAME :P**

**ANYWAY, I WANTED TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER BEFORE GIVING MY CHEMISTRY TEST. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE :)**

**NOT TO MENTION THAT THIS CHAPTER HAPPENS TO BE THE LONGEST ONE IN THIS STORY :D**

* * *

"Hermione Granger, what would you like to say about your disappearance?"

"Where is the wedding being held?"

"Is it true that you have a three year old daughter?"

"Mr. Malfoy, how does it feel to know that you are finally getting married after a four year long engagement to Ms. Granger?"

Draco and Hermione were flooded with questions, the moment they entered the manor. Flashlights, recorders and reporters started to ruin their night with such awful questions the two didn't want to comment on. Draco protectively held Hermione by her waist when thankfully; Narcissa Malfoy came to their rescue.

"Now-Now!" She announced. "I would like you to grant my son and my future daughter in law some space please! They have just arrived. You can question them later." She looked sternly at all of them. "Off you go!"

The crowd started to grow lesser in count when Narcissa turned to give her son a hug.

"What took you time?" She asked Draco and then gave Hermione a hug.

"Actually, we were dropping Danielle to Blaise's." Hermione answered. "She wanted to go for trick or treating with Antonio."

"Ah! Blaise told me he couldn't come because Ginny has been restless lately." Narcissa said with a frown. "At least the kids will be occupied."

"They would." Draco nodded.

"Why don't you two carry on! Ron and Harry are already there with their dates. Don't you want to catch up with them?" The older Malfoy asked.

"Um- yeah." Hermione said with a smile and entwined her arm with Draco's. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome dear." The lady smiled. "Enjoy."

Draco then took his fiancée into a very crowded ball room, where most of the couples waltz under the huge chandelier, some sat the bar, drinking and gossiping. And Hermione found her eyes on a certain couple, who looked happier after getting together almost two months ago.

"Well, Harry and Vega look charming." Draco commented as they saw Harry spinning Vega and catching her back in his arms.

"They are charming." Hermione confirmed. "I'm glad that they're courting in the first place. They both love each other and Harry deserves Vega as much as-"

"Love, you're blabbering." Draco chuckled giving a kiss on her cheek when she flushed into shades of red.

"I'm sorry. I-" She started and gave out a small laugh. "I've been pretty jumpy lately."

Draco shook his head when he found a very familiar couple walking towards them. At an instant, he put on his best smile, making Hermione wonder about the reason behind it.

"Hermione!" Luna exclaimed and enveloped her friend into a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty well actually." The brunette grinned. "And you?"

"Have been seeing a lot of Nargles lately." Luna admitted. "Ron's true. I've gone mad."

"You_ always _were." Ron commented as he got into their conversation and gave Hermione a hug as well.

"How has my 'Mione been?" He asked.

"Lord! You guys! Don't you have _anything_ else to ask?" Hermione looked at them with her wide eyes.

"Even _my_ fiancée is being loony lately." Draco smirked, earning a glare from Hermione. "What!? It's true."

"I'll deal with you later." His fiancée mocked anger.

"Oh. You _know _I wouldn't mind." He said suggestively.

Hermione turned into shades of pink when Ron cleared his throat and brought out his hand to her.

"Dance with me." He said when Hermione giggled, took his hand and the two walked into the crowd of thousands on the dance floor.

"You know, I have a good feeling about you and 'Mione." Luna said, making Draco to look at her.

"Well, we are getting married. Aren't we?" He said simply.

"There is more to it." The blonde simply smiled. "I _think_ I know what it is. But I guess it's not."

"Huh?"

Luna shook her head. "Forget it. It's too deep for _you _to understand."

Draco smirked and then offered Luna his hand.

"Care to dance with me Mrs. Weasley?" He asked in an aristocrat manner.

Luna smiled and accepted his offer. "My pleasure Mr. Malfoy."

* * *

"So you decided to show the Slytherin in you?" Ron asked Hermione as they waltz at the soft tune of the violin. "Draco must be really proud."

Hermione chuckled as her friend twirled her around. "He's more than proud. You see, this dress turns him on. He said that all he wants to do is to tear this gown off-"

"Spare me the bloody horror 'Mione!" Ron said with a horrific look. "I don't want to know of yours and Malfoy's sex life! You're like my sister."

The brunette chuckled and laid her head on his chest. She never wanted this moment to end. Hermione knew that she and Ron had a history which never worked out. And they ended up with the very same platonic relationship which she and Harry had. Although, Hermione had never been as close to Ron as she was to Harry. They were complete polar opposites. Yet, she loved Ron. He was another support she had when she needed humor in her life. And he was the one to be her first kiss. She couldn't complain much.

"Ron?"

"Hm?"

"Can you and Harry give me away at my wedding? I mean, you know my dad-"

"I know 'Mione. And I'm-"

"It's alright. I just want you and Harry to give me away because you both mean a lot to me, like my very own brothers. And I think that both of you deserve this chance because you won't get it again."

Ron looked into her chocolate brown eyes and gave a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry about it. I'll be there by your side at the altar. But I swear if Draco-"

"You need to say that to Draco on his face." The two friends turned in their embrace and found Harry smiling at them.

"I've told him a million times already. It won't matter if I say it again." Ron said seriously as their friends chuckled.

"Anyway, may I cut in?" Harry asked when Ron happily broke away from Hermione's arms and gave a kiss on her knuckles before giving her hand to Harry.

Ron walked away and Harry and Hermione started to waltz. She and him were to busy to see each other in the past two months after all they had faced together for four years. Harry was her rock. And she was his. Nothing better could describe their relationship.

"Where is my Danny tonight?" Harry asked her.

"I thought you were about to complement my dress." She said jokingly.

He chuckled. "But my goddaughter comes first."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She is with Ginny. Blaise is planning to take Danny and Tony for 'trick or treating' and then drop your goddaughter off at mum's."

"Aw, don't get cranky love." He joked as he spun her around. "Now, let's talk about you. First off, you're wearing Slytherin colors."

"I never knew that." She said sarcastically.

"Second off, you look beautiful. As always."

She rolled her eyes when he continued "And third off, I know what you were going to ask me."

"What was I about to ask you?"

"To give you away on your wedding. With Ron tagging along with us."

Hermione chuckled and nodded. "It's not good to eavesdrop."

"I know. But this involved me. Didn't it?"

"Okay, it does. And you accept the offer. Now let's talk about your sex life."

He flushed into shades of pink. "'Mione-"

"Don't _'Mione _me! How is Vega? Come on I know you have gone intimate-"

"You never tell me about you and ferret!"

"Don't call him that!"

"I will. Until and unless you tell me whether he is gentle with you. You know how much I love you Hermione Granger and I don't want anyone to just hurt you in any way. "

Hermione just looked at him when Harry pulled her into a hug. She sighed into his shoulder as her arms went around his waist to hug him closer.

"I'm sorry." She heard him apologise. "You know how protective I am when it comes to you. And after what happened in New York, I just couldn't- I was the one to see you completely lifeless. Do you know how much it scared me? I was scared to lose you. I dunno what I would've done if-"

"Harry, I'm here." She said gently. "I know whatever happened bound us together and we still are really strong. Draco loves me to death. He has never hurt me in any way. And if he does, the first person I'll come to is you. And you know why? Because I love you so much that it hurts to stay away from you. And you are and will always remain my favorite boy. No matter what."

Harry smiled and gave a kiss on her cheek. "I love you too my favorite girl."

She chuckled and asked "You still didn't answer my question."

"To be honest, Vega and I haven't gone intimate as yet." Harry admitted. "We wanted to wait. And you know, she is a virgin."

"That's how exactly Draco and I were." Hermione chuckled. "And, did you meet Pansy? Ron said that she was pregnant and her water burst and was taken into labor before Draco and I arrived."

"Of course I did. She is my ex after all. At least she is happily married to Theo. On that, she was really happy to meet Vega."

"That's nice."

It was when Harry felt a tap on his shoulder and Draco came into being.

"Do you mind if I steal my fiancée for a dance?" He asked.

"Not at all." Harry smiled. Giving a kiss on Hermione's cheek, he walked away.

"So, finally, we get to dance." Draco pointed out as he grabbed Hermione's waist and steered her to the tunes.

"Yeah." She said. "I was wondering, whether we ever had our first dance."

Draco smiled and pulled her closer. "Of course we did. Seventh year. Yule Ball."

"Care to tell me about it? I don't remember."

"Of course love." He gave a peck on her lips. "So this is how it goes."

* * *

_It was like going back to the fourth year again. Hogwarts was decorated in shades of blue and silver as snowflakes fell outside the castle. The Yule Ball had been hosted yet again, as a part of the celebration of the end of the war. There were many dates to attend. One of them included a very nervous yet charming Head Boy who stood at the foot of the grand staircase, waiting for his date to show up._

_Draco Malfoy adjusted his dress robes for the millionth time as his eyes glanced quickly at the girls descending down the stairs._

_"Mate" Blaise spoke up. "It's not a real date."_

_"I know it isn't." Draco said. "But would it hurt to make it believable?"_

_The Italian chuckled. "Of course not. After all, you love her-"_

_The blonde glared at him._

_"Okay! Forget I ever said that!" Blaise raised his hands in mock surrender when a certain female descended down the stairs as her long, silky red mane bounced on her shoulders in the form of curls._

_"At least my date is here." Blaise whispered to his friend who scowled._

_"Hello Blaise." Ginny smiled at him." Malfoy." She gave a nod to the Head Boy._

_"You look stunning." Blaise started. _

_"Don't even try to woo me Zabini." Ginny warned him with a sweet smile. "I already have a boyfriend and we agreed to go as friends."_

_"I could say the same to Malfoy."_

_The three turned and found a certain brunette who stood in front of them in an avatar none of them had imagined. Draco's jaw fell when he realised that Hermione Granger had never looked as beautiful as she was looking at that moment. She wore a strapless muggle gown of midnight blue, which hugged her at all the right places. Her delicious,long cocoa brown curls fell gracefully off her shoulders as she walked over to them confidentially. Her face bore a tinge of make up, yet her natural beauty was worth a spotlight. To conclude, Hermione Granger, the war heroine looked like a perfect Malfoy bride like Draco's mother always described._

_"Draco?" Hermione's gentle voice brought Draco back to reality. "The Heads have to commence the ball." She reminded him._

_Draco awkwardly cleared his throat and found Blaise flashing him a smirk. Oh, how much his friend deserved a smack._

_"Um, yeah." He said nervously as he offered Hermione his arm, who happily entwined hers into his._

_"Shall we?" She asked._

_"We shall." He answered before the two walked into the Great Hall, which was decorated like it was four years ago. The students gasped, gossiped, giggled and threw glares of jealousy at Draco and Hermione as they took their positions on the dance floor. Draco looked at Hermione who nervously looked at the ground. At an instant, he snaked one of his hands around her waist and took one of hers in his free one._

_"Hermione, look at me." He said softly, when brown bore into grey. She gave him a shy smile as Draco started to steer them around on the soft tunes of the piano. Hermione couldn't help but look into those assuring eyes she extremely adored._

_"You look stunning Ms. Granger." He whispered into her ear as other couples started to join them. "No man can take their eyes off you. Weasley would've gone nuts if he saw you like this."_

_She chuckled. "Why thank you Mr. Malfoy, as long as you are not trying to flirt with me." He gave out a small laugh. "Not to mention that you too look dashing. And I can see every girl in this hall eyeing at me with jealousy because I agreed to come as your date."_

_"Every Malfoy wants the best. And you are the best of all the girls over here." _

_She gave him a look. "You're such a big head."_

_"And you are lovely." He smirked at her twirling her around. "And a natural dancer."_

_"I used to go for ballet classes." Hermione answered the question he was about to ask. "And you're quite a gentleman."_

_"I'm a Malfoy. But not all Malfoy men were gentlemen." _

_She sighed and looked sadly at him. "I know Draco. It's just- I sometimes wonder if I weren't a muggle, would you've befriended me long ago."_

_"I would've." Draco admitted. "The moment I saw you, I thought that you were a pureblood elite. But you happened to be-"_

_"A mudblood." She finished quietly when Draco stopped steering them and looked at her with a straight face. At an instant, he grabbed her hand and took her to a corner._

_"Don't call yourself that." He said softly, his voice diffusing with a tone of apology. "I was an arse back then."_

_"But I'm branded with a tattoo-"_

_Without warning her, Draco took Hermione's forearm and brushed his thumb over the treacherous word his aunt branded her with._

_"To me, you're more than a muggle born." He said firmly. "A witch who has a really bright future."_

_Hermione gave out a small chuckle. "Sometimes, I still wonder whether you are the very same boy who tortured me."_

_"Oh believe me. I'm not the same." He then found her gaze on him without realising how close their faces were. Her eyes fell on his lips before meeting his very own as Hermione started to inch closer. Draco couldn't help but give himself to her when their eyes fluttered close. Warm breaths could be felt on both of their lips when-_

_"There you two are!" Blaise boomed, causing Draco and Hermione to move their faces away from what was about to happen in a moment of seconds. They almost kissed and Hermione couldn't fathom that to happen when she was with Ron._

_"What an amazing timing Blaise." Draco glared at him. "What do you want?"_

_"Oh. I wanted to talk to Hermione." He smirked at the brunette. "I have a challenge for you." _

_"What challenge?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Well, it involves Firewhiskey."_

_Her eyes grew bigger in anger. "I have the authority to put you in detention for that!"_

_"I know! That's why I came to ask for your permission."_

_"What?"_

_"I want you to taste the Firewhiskey before I or any other adult does."_

_Hermione raised an eyebrow and exchanged a look with Draco. "Is he trying to get me drunk?"_

_Draco merely shrugged while Blaise looked at her innocently. _

_"Please?" He asked again._

_Hermione gave up and said "Alright. Give me the bottle."_

_Blaise's smile broke into a huge grin when he handed Hermione a bottle of Firewhiskey. Draco looked apprehensively at her as she downed with her first shot. And then another. And then another. And then..._

_"Blaise, get me another bottle." A very drunk Hermione giggled as she fell into Draco and he wound his arms around him for support._

_Blaise anxiously looked at her and then at Draco, who glared at him._

_"She's never been drunk." He seethed. "And you knew that."_

_"I didn't know that she would drink up the whole bottle." Blaise protested._

_"Well she did-"_

_"Can you take me to bed?"_

_The two men looked at a very drunk Head Girl into Draco's arms who gave a stupid smile._

_Draco merely shook his head and said "Sure. Lets get you to sleep."_

_Hermione giggled before Draco ha to literally carry her over to their common room. Making her lay on the couch, Draco tried his best to unlock Hermione's room, which happened to be locked. He knew that she put up really strong locks which didn't open even after using the unlocking charm._

_A voice of throwing up got Draco to turn around an find Hermione wiping her mouth, while her beautiful dress was stinking with vomit. At an instant, he ran over to her and cast a cleansing spell with his wand. The vomit may have gone, but the place stunk like shit._

_"Wait here. I'll get something comfortable." He murmured when Hermione nodded sleepily and he ran into his room. The first thing he found was his Slytherin jersey and he decided to dress Hermione up with it. _

_He found her sleeping on the couch and found himself admiring the peaceful witch in front of him. Her innocence could be seen in her pouty lips as she breathed steadily while her long tresses fell over her face. Draco couldn't help but smile as he changed her into his jersey with a wave of his wand and carry her to his room. Laying her on his comfortable bed and tucking her in, he decided to change into his nightdress. Sitting next to her, he placed a kiss on her head._

_"Good night." He murmured before leaving to sleep on the couch when her soft hand caught his wrist._

_"Stay with me Ron." He heard her mumble. Draco's ears flushed red in jealousy as she called him Ron. He couldn't stand her to be with anyone else. But at the same time, he wanted to be there for her. Without complaining, Draco slid next to her and found his face covered with Hermione's bushy mane as her face hit his chest. Smiling to himself and hugging her closer, Draco fell into a deep sleep as the smell of vanilla lured him to sleep._

* * *

**A/N: SWEET MEMORIES NEVER DIE :') DO THEY?**

**ANYWAY, ANOTHER THREE CHAPTERS LEFT ... ANY IDEA WHAT THEY WILL HAVE TO DEAL WITH? LET ME KNOW. KEEP CALM AND REVIEW FOR 'Fix You' :P**


	19. Chapter 18: Lust

**A/N: AND HERE I AM AFTER FOUR DAYS :D**

**TO BE HONEST, I HAVE BEEN BUSY LATELY, WITH MY FIRST TERMS COMING UP :/ BUT I HAVE ALREADY DECIDED TO FINISH THIS STORY BEFORE I WRITE MY FIRST EXAM :D**

**JUST FOR YOUR INFO, THIS HAPPENS TO BE THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER OF THIS STORY, LEAVING ME WITH THE LAST CHAPTER AND THE EPILOGUE... :) **

**ANYWAY, ENJOY THIS ONE (Y)**

* * *

"Do you remember now?" Draco asked her softly.

She slid her arms around his waist and at an instant, he hugged her closer. Placing his cheek on top of her head, Draco closed his eyes as she spoke.

"I remember." Hermione said in a whisper. "We were about to kiss. And I was the one who initiated it."

"If we would've shared the kiss that day, would it have changed things between us?"

She merely looked at him and smiled. "That one kiss we shared on our first date changed everything, didn't it?"

He dipped in and brushed his lips with hers. "What do you think?"

Hermione gave out a small laugh when Draco kissed her immensely, forgetting that they were surrounded by thousands of friends, elites and reporters. It was no news to others that the couple were madly in love with each other and had faced a lot of unexpected hurdles in the past four years.

They broke away and smiled at each other. Draco leaned for another kiss when his fiancée pushed him slightly by the chest.

"Take me to Rio will you?" She asked softly.

They swayed slowly at the music when he replied "That was the last place I had ever expected you to remember."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Of course I'll take you. I want us to spend some of our time over there. In our little island."

"Take me now." Hermione said in a meek whisper. "And before you say anything, I'm impatient."

Draco chuckled at his fiancée's childish behaviour and gave a small kiss on her cheek. "Let's go shall we." He said. "I see Harry and Vega have already-"

"Let us not interfere in their business." Hermione said softly. "Ron had taken Luna back home. And I deserve some time with you in private when Danny is with mum. Stop wasting the time and take its advantage."

"I _know_ how to _take_ its advantage." Draco said huskily as his lips did wet works on her neck. Hermione shivered at his touch and fought back a moan when his teeth nibbled her earlobe.

"Not here." She said with a blush.

"I am smart enough to know that." Draco said with a smirk. "Let's just shag each other senseless in my room-"

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you make references to such ungodly things in my presence?" Narcissa marched over to his son and scolded her little boy.

"Mother." Her son drawled while Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Son." Narcissa said in an equally competitive drawl.

"I am old enough to make _such_ references."

"Yet still you are my _little_ boy."

"Mother-"

"I know you are thinking that I am embarrassing you in front of your lovely fiancée but I'm sure Hermione doesn't mind." Narcissa looked pointedly at her daughter in law to be. "Do you?"

"Of course I don't." Hermione gave Draco a sweet smile. "I can see who pampered Draco now."

The blonde scowled while his mother looked smugly at him.

"Now, if you want initiate unholy things, you better get out of here immediately." Narcissa said in mock anger.

Hermione laughed and gave a kiss on Narcissa's cheek.

"And you young lady, don't hesitate to tell me if my son is too rough enough to hurt you." She added, looking at Hermione.

The brunette blushed when Draco gave a kiss on his mother's cheek and said "Mother, you don't need to interfere in my sex life-"

"Draco!"

"Okay, sorry." Draco rolled his eyes. "But you shouldn't- you know-"

"I get it son." Narcissa laughed. "I was just teasing. Anyway, have a good night."

"Good night." Draco and Hermione wished her together, before Hermione found herself in a state of nausea as they apparated.

* * *

The couple landed with an 'oomph' on the couch with Hermione on his lap. She laughed audibly when Draco took out his wand from the pocket and uttered a spell to light up the room.

"Do I weigh too much?" Hermione asked jokingly.

"You're featherlight. Nothing more." Draco said with a smirk and at an instant her squeal was heard as he scooped her into a bridal style and carried her to their room.

"I think we should get Danny here once." Draco said, bouncing his giggling fiancée in his arms. "She'll love it here. Especially the beach."

"We will get her one day." Hermione said when Draco mercilessly threw her on the bed as the moonlight illuminated the dark room.

"Can't resist me huh?" Hermione asked huskily as she felt Draco crawling on top of her. Their glimmering eyes met in the pitch black room.

"Do you want me to light up the room?" He asked in a gentle voice, brushing the tresses off her face.

"Looks like you want to show me something." She said giving out a small laugh.

"You always read my mind Granger." He said with a smirk as he waved his hand and lit the lights of their bedroom, with the courtesy of wandless magic. Hermione's eyes widened as she sat up on the bed and observed the room in utter amusement. It was painted in light shade of blue with a tinge of a darker shade. The interiors purely reminded her of Draco's sophistication, polished with her charm. She realised that they were sitting on the four poster bed as the waves were heard crashing behind them from the window.

The next thing her eyes fell on was a painting of hers and Draco's. At an instant, she sprung on her feet and went over to admire the painting in awe. Her fingers traced Draco's painted jaw and then his cheek before looking at him.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked her in hope. "I painted it after you went missing. I wanted something of ours to be mounted on that empty wall."

"It's beautiful." She half whispered and smiled at him. "And you said that you painted this after you thought I died."

Draco nodded and walked over to her. "I missed you every second. It hurt me whenever I heard from others that you died. And when we used to spend our time here, you used to say that you wanted something of ours to be mounted on that wall. So, I basically fulfilled a '_dead_' woman's wish."

Hermione chuckled and looked at him. "But I'm not dead, am I?" She asked when Draco merely smiled and waved his hand yet again when a soft latin music started to play in the background.

"Dance with milady." He said, outstretching his arm when Hermione took it. At an instant, he wrapped his arms around her waist and started to sway then lightly on the spot.

"You know, as much as my feet hurt after dancing today, I wouldn't say no to you." She said when he grabbed her hips and brought it closer to his. Hermione couldn't resist to gulp at the contact of his hardened member against her core, even after the excessive clothing they were wearing.

"You can _never_ say no to me." He whispered into her ear, dipping his lips to her neck, kissing it in lust.

"Hmm..." She moaned, unbuttoning his blazer and loosening his bow tie. "So where have you planned to take me for our honeymoon?"

Draco kissed her exposed collarbone, he started unknotting her corset. "Switzerland." He murmured against her skin. "It's amazingly cold in winter. But I'll be having my hot, sizzling wife by my side. "

She chuckled as he palmed one of her breasts. "You cocky little thing."

"But you _love_ this cocky little thing." He said as her corset was hanging loose while his shirt was long forgotten on the floor.

"I do." Hermione agreed, when Draco pulled her gown with force as it fell on the floor. His eyes darkened with lust at the sight of his fiancée standing in nothing but a pair of black thongs he wished to pull off with his teeth. He felt his member throbbing against his trousers when she pulled out her bun and her brunette waves seductively bounced over her shoulders.

"Like what you see?" She asked reading his mind,making him ask for more.

"I like _everything_ I own." He whispered before crashing his lips, roughly to hers. She responded with the same fire as he threw themselves on the bed.

Their lips attacked like enemies in a battlefield. While their hands threw the clothing remaining on the floor as they soon caressed, touched and savoured each and every curve of their bodies. Hermione moaned in pleasure as his lips found her most intimate place, handling it well with his mouth and tongue in care as if she were a fragile piece of china.

"Draco..." she managed to moan out his name as his mouth found her hardened nipple while his member rubbed against hers, teasing for more. "Draco, I have something to tell you."

"Can we keep it for tomorrow?" He breathed against her breast. "Please?"

She chuckled when her eyes met his. "Okay."

Draco smiled at her before lovingly brushing off those delicious brunette tresses off her sweaty face. "You know something special about this place?" He asked her.

"How can I not know about the place our angel Danny was conceived?" She asked in reply, looking into his glimmering eyes.

"You remember." Was all he could say.

"Of course I do." She said. "Although, there is one memory I want to remember." She frowned slightly. "But I'm sure-"

"It will come back." He finished for her, leaning to kiss the woman, chastely on her lips. It was when he entered her ad her moan filled the silent room. Those moans were moans of love as their bodies moved in a perfect dance. This was what they wished for and this is what they got.

Draco screamed out her name as the two hit their peaks and collapsed off her. Their sweaty bodies shone under the silent moonlit room as the waves crashed behind them. Pulling her back against his chest, Draco entwined his hand with hers and placed it on top of her belly. Giving a last kiss on her head, he drifted off into a deep sleep. Little did he know that his fiancée bore a huge smile on her face as she slightly moved their hands on top of the place it was kept.

* * *

_'You are lying , filthy mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell the truth! Tell- CRUCIO!'_

_Pain shot into Hermione's head as tears streamed down her face. She screamed the soul out of herself as she tried to fight the pain her body went through. All of a sudden, she was thrown onto the cold floor as the snarky witch hovered on top of her._

_'Its time I show you what you are.' The witch said as Hermione winced in horror and she caught a sight of a boy. That boy whom she had been loving for the past one year. He gave him a look of plead, begging him to save her. Save her and her friends. But all he did was to stand in fear as his aunt's cursed dagger drew patterns on her forearm. Hermione cried loudly as much as she could. Not for what she was being branded with, but for the helpless love of hers who just stood there and experienced his aunt torturing the mudblood in front of him. She wanted him to save her so that she could tell how much she loved him. So that she could show him that they could have a brighter tomorrow. So that he could be what he wanted to be. But all Hermione could see in his eyes was guilt._

_Really soon that filthy excuse of a witch, moved off Hermione when the brunette noticed her forearm engraved with the word the boy in front of her used to tease her; MUDBLOOD. And really soon her eyes drooped , probably taking her away from the life which she always wanted to have. And mostly from the boy whom she loved dearly. Unfortunately, that boy never returned her feelings and she felt it was better to die than to live._

* * *

Hermione's eyes opened in horror as she found it hard to breathe. She looked around and found herself naked, wrapped up securely in Draco's arms as he slept soundlessly. Silent tears fell from her eyes at the last memory she had to remember. No wonder everyone kept it a secret from her. It was a nightmare. He never saved her from the horror he saw. But then, how could he _love_ her at the same time?

Her eyes fell on the digital watch on the nightstand. 4:00 it read. She tried to wriggle out of Draco's arms only when Hermione found herself snuggled deeper into his warmth as he tightened his grip around her.

"I love you." He murmured in his sleep making her cry even more. If he loved her, then why didn't he save her? Why didn't he stand against his family? Or did he _really_ love her then? These questions kept running in Hermione's mind as she tried best to sleep. But it never welcomed her after the horror she saw.

* * *

**A/N:AND NOW HERMIONE KNOWS :|**

**HOW WILL DRACO REACT WHEN HE GETS TO KNOW THAT SHE KNOWS? WOULD EVERYTHING TAKE A U-TURN? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW :)**

** NOT TO MENTION A HUGE THANKS TO MY NEW FOLLOWERS :***


	20. Chapter 19: Flashbacks

**A/N: AND HERE COMES CHAPTER NINETEEN. THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. AND NEXT COMES THE EPILOGUE ;'(**

**HEY, I DON'T WANT IT TO END IT EITHER. BUT IT HAS TO END AT SOME POINT.**

**NOT TO MENTION THAT THIS HAPPENS TO BE THE LONGEST CHAPTER OF THE STORY!**

**ANYWAY, THANKS FOR A REALLY NICE RESPONSE BY ADDING ME INTO YOUR FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS :***

**ANYWAY... ENJOY THE END :)**

* * *

Yet again, the familiar smell of vanilla woke Draco from his deep sleep as the sun shone brightly into his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself alone on the bed, hugging her pillow as close as he could with the silk sheets wrapped around him. He sat up on the bed, running his fingers through his unruly blonde locks as he called out "Hermione!"

He waited for a reply, but got none.

"Hermione?" He called out again.

Still no reply.

At an instant, he sprung onto his feet, put on his boxers and searched for his fiancée in each and every room of the villa. Fear rested into his stomach in worry, when he found her sitting on the stairs of the porch, dressed in her robe, staring idly into the crashing waves. Giving out a sigh of relief and smiling to himself, Draco walked outside and sat next to her. Still, she made no motion.

"Good morning." He wished, giving a kiss on her cheek, while she merely stared at him. "Had a good night sleep?"

She looked away, fighting back tears, when Draco noticed something he failed to, mere moments ago.

"Hey." He said softly, taking her hand in his. "What's wrong?"

Hermione withdrew her hand away from his as she quivered." You could've saved me." She said still not meeting his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked her carefully.

Hermione finally met his eyes and said "I remember."

Draco felt his heart sinking. "Remember what?"

Hermione pulled the sleeve of the robe she was wearing when that treacherous word became visible in front of Draco's eyes. Harry had told him that Vega had concealed that mark with a glamour charm. But now it was no more a secret. Hermione knew and she was going to hate him for it.

"I was branded by your aunt, wasn't I?" She began calmly.

Draco gulped. "Hermione-" he began.

"And you just _stood _there and saw her torturing me mercilessly."

"Hermione, let me-"

Huge crocodile tears started to fall off her eyes as she growled in anger. "Did you actually _love_ me?"

"Hermione-"

"Don't you dare _fucking_ Hermione me!" She screeched when Draco knew he was doomed. "How could you just stand there when you knew all of it was wrong? I know you didn't want that to happen! It was mental torture!" She sobbed. "I thought you would stop Bellatrix. And you have no idea how mad was I at _myself_ to fall in love with _you_. You, Draco, had always been the one. I know you didn't know that I returned your feelings. But how-"

"Hermione, let me explain." Draco said calmly.

"Please do!" She said angrily.

Draco took a huge breath before he started. "Look, you know how helpless I was. I know whatever they all were doing was wrong. And I wasn't a part of it. And you know all of it-"

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"Fine! I'll give you the answer! I was a bloody fucking_ coward_! I was scared. I was scared of losing my family. My mother. I didn't know that you guys would turn up and my aunt would literally torture you to death!" He screamed and then stopped to take in a deep breath. "Every part of me almost died with you. I just couldn't- do you even know _why_ did she do it to you Hermione? Just because Bellatrix knew that I loved you. Just because she knew that I would sacrifice anything for you. I knew that I had to save you and Harry and Ron and Luna and all those who were trapped in my manor for no reason. I just happened to be a coward." He tried to fight back tears when her face softened and those salty tears fell off her eyes. "The only thing I've always wanted was to be with you. Make you mine. Marry you, have kids, grow old. And all of them were on the verge of shattering right in front of my eyes."

The two fell silent as the waves rumbled behind them restlessly. Hermione looked at the very same boy, whom she saw in her memory; meek and scared. She knew the feeling rolling around Draco's mind. He was sacred of losing her after the outburst. Guilt rushed into her when she saw him wiping his tears. And at an instant, she pulled him into a hug. Hermione expected Draco to pull away from her embrace. But he ended up hugging her back.

"I'm sorry." She murmured against his bare chest. "I'm sorry for bursting on to you for no reason."

"It's alright." Draco said gently, giving her back a rub. "You were shocked. And I'm sorry."

"You don't need to." She said meekly.

"I think we need some time alone from each other." He said quietly.

Hermione looked at him with her innocent brown eyes and said "Draco, I'm sorry. And I want to be with you."

"I know love." He said cupping her cheek. "As much a I want to too, I think being away from each other for some time would cool up our minds. And I need some time to think about something. To change something."

"Draco, you don't need to change yourself-"

"_When_ did I say that I wanted to change myself?"

"Then what-"

"You'll know. And I'm giving you some time alone for yourself, unless you want someone else other than me to be with you."

Hermione thought for a while and looked at him again. "Can you send Harry over?" She asked softly.

Draco merely smiled and gave a kiss on her forehead. "Anything for you."

"Thanks." She said meekly. "Love you."

"Love you too." Draco said, before e apparated in front of Hermione's eyes, leaving her to think about the words he said to her merely a moment ago.

* * *

Harry rested with his eyes closed as his head was securely kept on Vega's lap. The witch intently ran her fingers through his messy locks and placed a kiss on his forehead when the couple heard someone appearing behind them. At an instant, they got up from their intimate position and found Draco Malfoy standing in his boxers, right in front of them.

"Okay now! What are you doing here?" Vega snapped as her eyes wandered on her cousin. "In your _boxers_?" She added.

Draco sighed and glared at her. "Well good morning to you too. I can see your guys getting cozy-"

"That's not the point." Harry cut him off. "There's something wrong."

"Hermione knows." Draco looked at the couple. "And I just lost my temper and-"

"I get the scene." Vega said. "How did she react?"

"She was mad. And shocked." Draco admitted and looked at Harry. "She wants to see you. And I need to talk to my cousin."

Vega looked at him questioningly when Harry just stared at him. "What important-"

"Harry, trust me, Hermione needs you the most at this time. Better be with her." Draco looked at him pointedly.

Harry sighed before giving a kiss on Vega's cheek and looked back at the blonde. "Where is she?"

"Our Malfoy Villa in Rio." Draco answered. "You can use the floo."

Harry nodded before walking into the fireplace and disappearing into it.

Vega kept looking at her cousin in apprehension as he nervously raked his fingers through his locks. She knew there was something going on in his mind which bothered him like a bug.

"Draco, there was something you wanted to tell me." She prompted.

The blonde looked at his cousin and sat on the couch. "I want to change the past."

Vega questioningly looked at him. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Draco's eyes bore into his identical grey ones as she sat next to him. "I want her to know that I am always there for her, for Danny and I love her a lot. I want to be with her and see my baby girl as a newborn. You know I missed a lot Vega. All I want to do is to apologise to her for every single thing I did to make her feel so inferior. I want to tell her that, I could not see her dying in my manor the other night. I just wish-"

"That you could save her." Vega said softly, finishing his sentence.

Draco nodded. "And I want your help. Is it possible for you to get a time turner?"

"I'm sorry Draco. But I can't." She said with a frown. "It's not in our hands to travel in time."

"I know. I just-" he sighed. "It's just that I love my family so much. And to be honest, I want to meet my baby girl as a little baby. I know 'Mione won't approve of it. But-"

"I think, I can help you." Vega said suddenly before jumping on to her feet an rummaging a book from the shelf next to where they sat. Draco followed her when he found a very familiar book of ancient spells in her hand.

"I have this in my library too. Mother gifted it to me on my seventeenth birthday." He said as Vega skipped the pages.

"Of course. This happens to be the Malfoy heirloom." She said. "One happens to be with you. While the other with me." Then she stopped on a page and read it thoroughly. "I think time travel without a time turner is possible."

"How so?" Draco asked.

"_Viatores temporis_." Vega said. "It means _'Travellers of Time_.' There is an incantation which is to be said three times in our case because we need to travel three years back."

"Wait- _we_?" He asked.

"Yes. We." Vega answered with a smirk. "I am coming with you and that's final."

Draco scowled as she continued. "We will have an hours time in the past and we need to do whatever we want within that limit. Or else, obviously, we'll be trapped. And we can only come back into the present once we accomplish what we went for."

"What's the incantation?"

"_Ad nos in tempore, rescindere crimina."_

"So when are we leaving?"

"Now. As in after you bother to wear something over your boxers."

Draco smiled and pulled his cousin into a hug. Vega hugged him back when he gave a kiss on her head. "Thank you." He said.

"Anything for the cousin I wanted to meet for ages." She said and looked at him. "We could've been really close."

"But we are now." Draco said. "And I am happy about it."

Vega smiled and gave a kiss on his cheek. "So am I." Was all she said.

* * *

Draco found his head in an eerie state as he slowly woke up, Vega opening her eyes next to him. Draco had a vague idea of where they were, but it looked a bit different.

"Vega, are we in your bedroom?" He asked, sitting up, adjusting his jacket.

"Well spotted." The witch said. "I think it's better if we make sure whether we landed on the correct day-"

Draco turned to find a muggle digital watch on the nightstand and a calendar next to it. The watch read 20:20 while the calendar showed _1st February 2004_.

"Danny was born yesterday." Vega said, smiling at her cousin. "So we are in the right place. I remember having dinner with Harry and Hermione in the hospital and then going back to his and Hermione's apartment." Her smile grew bigger. "Which means, Hermione is alone at this moment. And we can go and meet her."

Draco grinned excitedly at his cousin's words. He was going to meet his Hermione and his Danielle. As a baby. He always wished for that. And now, he only had an hour to fulfill it.

"Let's go!" He said, jumping on his feet and letting Vega lead the way.

Draco was impressed as his cousin was greeted as if she were a celebrity in the muggle hospital. All the nurses and other doctors greeted her with a smile as they passed by them. He was pretty impressed by Vega's reputation in the muggle world.

"You look quite famous." He commented when his cousin merely rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course. I work here." She said monotonously as they entered the elevator.

"I thought that you were a Healer?"

"I am. But working as a Gynecologist in the muggle world is my part time job."

"That makes me extremely proud of you." Draco said truthfully, bringing her to blush. At that moment, the elevator opened.

"Ready to meet your family?" she asked.

"Yes. But I'm feeling nervous as hell." Draco admitted.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Vega gave his arm an assuring squeeze. "Room 403."

Draco smiled before leaving his cousin behind and walking through the small corridor, in search of the room his fiancée resided in. His baby Danielle was just a day old. And all he wished was to hold her delicate form in his arms and sing her a lullaby. Finally, he saw the room with a huge 403 plated outside. Taking a huge breath, he entered the ward.

Draco nearly cried at the sight of Hermione cooing at their daughter. She giggled at the baby in her arms made soft, peaceful noises. It was when she noticed the intruder's presence in the room and frowned.

"Hi." Draco managed as his heart did a double flip.

Hermione kept staring at him as if he were a mutant. Her eyes were fixed on his face as she tried to recall who he was.

"I know you don't remember me Hermione." He said softly when a lone tear fell off her right eye.

"I may not remember you. But I know who you are." She said in an equally soft voice as the baby gurgled. "Harry told me."

Draco nodded and gulped at the sight which held before him. Hermione's pale face was flushed with the aftereffects of labor, her long tresses tied into a messy pony tail. Draco found her irresistible at such an appearance as she sniffed.

"How did you know?" she asked him slowly. "Harry never told you about me being pregnant. And he never told you that I-" she hesitated, which made Draco walk over to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

Hermione closed her eyes at his touch and took in a huge breath, as her mind tried to play a flashback of a memory of him. She wanted to remember Draco; she wanted to remember how their baby girl came into existence. She wanted to remember everything.

"She's beautiful you know." Draco said sitting next to her. "Just like you."

Hermione wanted to say a lot. But all her mouth could afford was a sob.

"Hey." Draco said, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks. "Don't cry. I'm here. Even if you don't remember who I am."

"I want to remember you Draco." She cried harder. "I want to-"

"Shh…" Draco soothed, making her head rest on his shoulder. "I know. But I want you to take your own time to remember me. "

"I'm so sorry." She cried harder.

"You don't have to be." Draco said, daring to give a kiss on her forehead. "It is I who needs to apologise."

Hermione questioningly looked at him when the baby started to cry. At an instant, she started rocking her daughter. But she wouldn't stop.

"May I?" Draco asked, when, to his surprise Hermione passed the baby into his arms as he delicately accepted his crying daughter. He was on the verge of crying at the sight of his beautiful daughter. She was perfect. A perfect match of him and Hermione. At an instant, he got up and started to pace along the length of the room, rocking the baby slowly as she cried.

"Hush baby." He gently cooed. "Daddy is here. I know baby… I am sorry I wasn't there yesterday. But I'm here now. For both you and your mummy."

He glanced slightly at Hermione, who smiled at him. He looked back to his baby as her cries subsided and silver bore into silver.

"You are so beautiful Danielle Andromeda." He said, smiling at the baby. "Just like your mummy. I love you so much." He gave a kiss on her forehead. "You know, I have secret to tell you." He lowered his voice. "I used to hate your mummy in school. But now, I love her so much that it hurts so much to lose her." He looked at Hermione. "I promise to you that I will marry your mummy once she remembers everything."

"She's asleep." Hermione said with a smile.

Draco chuckled as he looked at his sleeping daughter in his arms and lay her securely in the cradle next to her mother's bed.

"Do you still intend to marry me?" Hermione asked him intently.

Draco walked over to the bed and sat next to her. Cupping her face into his hands, he said "I do. Everything is perfect in you. How can I not- Hermione, I want to apologise."

"What for?" she asked.

At an instant, Draco held her right hand and muttered a revealing spell on the perfectly pale spot. Suddenly, he felt Hermione wince in pain as the word '_MUDBLOOD' _appeared on the spot. Draco exchanged a look with Hermione, before placing his lips on the treacherous word etched on her soft skin. He could feel her shudder at the touch. But continued to nuzzle and kiss the brand for forgiveness.

"How did it-?" Hermione wondered aloud. "I never saw this when I woke up from the coma!"

"It is something I should apologise for." Draco said, squeezing her hand. "I never meant any of it. And I couldn't see you die in front of my eyes." He continued when she gave him a confused look. "You will have a memory of it. And when you do, please forgive me. Please forgive me for not saving you. I just, couldn't- I loved you so much then. And I still do. I love you for giving me such a beautiful daughter, even though you don't remember how she came into this world. I love you for being you. And believe me, it will never change. Just, please- forgive me for whatever I have done-"

"You just proved yourself worthy of my forgiveness." She said. "You would make an amazing dad."

Draco chuckled. "But I can never be an amazing mother." The both gave out a small laugh. "And just do me a favor, don't tell Harry and Vega about this meeting."

"But why?"

"Because I don't want them to know about our family time. Let's just say, I wanted to change my past and that's what I just did."

She nodded understandingly."And one more thing, how do you know that her name is Danielle Andromeda and that she was born yesterday?" she asked.

"That's a thing I want to keep to myself." He said. "But you will know one day."

Hermione nodded and gave a small smile. "When will I see you next?"

"Maybe in another three years." Draco answered. "Till then, we need to keep our secret."

Hermione frowned slightly and moved forward to hug him. Draco pulled her closer, remaining in her embrace for ages. This was the Hermione he lost. And now, he finally found her.

"I love you." He murmured against her shoulder. "And you don't need to say it."

"I know." He heard her reply against his chest. "I'll just have to keep you waiting for me to say it."

Draco smiled and pulled away, before placing a chaste kiss on her lips. He felt her responding back immensely, giving him her assurance that she would remember. At that very moment, Draco felt himself melting away; melting away in time.

He broke away and looked at her. Giving a last kiss on her forehead, he said "I have to go."

"I know." She smiled when he got up. "And I intend to meet you soon."

"We will." Draco confirmed. "And this isn't a goodbye."

"This isn't." was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

* * *

His eyes met the piercing rays of sunlight when he woke up. His body felt all exposed, yet warm under the silk sheets as the body next to him, cuddled closer to him. Draco smiled at the sight of his naked, yet beautiful fiancée in his arms as she slept like an angel. He had to admit that she was a beautiful thing to watch every morning. It was when he realized that their small meeting had changed everything. And now, being in present, he knew that Hermione had forgiven him.

Hermione stirred in his arms with, giving out a small groan. Like what Draco said almost three years ago, she had that haunted memory of getting tortured by his aunt. But, she had already forgiven him. She had forgiven him when she saw baby Danielle in his arms. And she knew that she had made no mistake in choosing him.

"Morning." He wished her, giving a kiss on her exposed shoulder.

"Morning." She wished back with a smile, as her eyes opened. He was the only one person she wanted to see.

"Had a goodnight sleep?" Draco asked uncertainly after his last memory with her.

Hermione chose not to tell him anything. "Yeah." She said. "I was sleeping in your safe arms."

Draco smiled and gave her a long morning kiss. Before things could get more heated, Hermione broke away.

"You look happy about something." She commented.

"Oh well, how can I not be. After all, you're with me." He said when Hermione zoned off for a moment and jumped onto her feet. At an instant, she ran into the bathroom.

""Mione?" He called out in worry, as he too followed the same suit and put on his boxers. "Are you alright?"

After moments, Hermione came out in a robe, when she found Draco looking at her in anxiousness.

"What?" she asked.

"What was_ that_?" he asked.

"Morning sickness." She simply answered with a smile.

"_Morning sickness_? It's not like you are _pregnant_!" He exclaimed when Hermione just gave him a look. It was when his eyes widened in realization and he asked "Wait, are you –" she smiled and nodded. "Oh _Merlin_! You are!" he exclaimed in joy before pulling her for a hug and spinning her around.

"Put me down!" she demanded. "I'm feeling dizzy already!"

"How long?" he ignored her.

"One and a half months. I found out two days ago." She said with a huge grin.

"Which means-" Draco mentally calculated. "Your birthday night."

She nodded when he pulled her for a long kiss. She responded with all the love she had for him, wanting him to experience the feeling of becoming a father.

He broke away and hugged her again when she said "I had been throwing up after you used to leave for work. She said. And then I had a good feeling about it. So I went for a checkup and they said is positive." She said in excitement when he kissed her again.

"I'm so happy." He said, breaking away. "That's why I love you so much."

"You play a huge role in it too you know." She smiled. "And I love you too."

And this world was enough for the old enemies, who planned to start their new lives with the feeling of love and having a family. This was all they wanted, and it was what they got.

* * *

**A/N: AND OUR HEROINE IS PREGNANT! :D**

**IT WAS OBVIOUS WASN'T IT *smirks mischievously*. ANYWAY, THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER OF 'Fix You'. I MUST ADMIT THAT I LOVED WRITING THIS STORY MORE THAN "Drakon Diaries'. AND AFTER ALL THE RESPONSE I GOT, I WAS LURED TO WRITE MORE. SO IT IS YOU WHOM I SHOULD THANK :***

**AS MUCH AS IT HURTS TO SAY IT IS OVER, IT ISN'T :D. THE EPILOGUE REMAINS ^_^**

**UNTIL THEN, REVIEW WITHOUT ANY HESITATION AND LET ME KNOW HOW THE STORY WAS. I'D BE EXTREMELY THANKFUL ;)**


	21. Epilogue: Fixed

**A/N: AND SADLY, THIS STORY ENDS WITH THIS CHAPTER :'(**

**TO BE HONEST, I HAVE MADE THIS EPILOGUE A BIT CHEESY AND FUNNY AT THE SAME TIME :) I WANTED IT TO BE A HAPPY DRAMIONE ENDING ^_^**

**AND I AM GLAD THAT MY IPOD HAS THE WORD 'Dramione' IN ITS LIBRARY :P**

**ANYWAY, ENOY THIS LAST PIECE OF 'Fix You'.**

* * *

A thirty nine year old Draco Malfoy sat in his private library as he skimmed through the pages of the photo album, marking twelve years of his marriage. He smiled to himself at the sight of his beautiful wife, madly smiling as she gave a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled at the memory of their honeymoon night in the icy weather of Zermatt, followed by the night, where she strip danced for him. He gently turned the page to see a very pregnant Hermione reading a bed time story to his four year old daughter as the girl lovingly placed a kiss on her mother's eight month old belly. Next came the picture of Draco, cradling his new born son in his arms as he cooed at his father. To admit, he had never seen such a perfect little boy in his life. Hayden Scorpius was a spitting image of his mother. Except for his Malfoy hair of course, the only thing he inherited from his father. Draco's mind played those memories of his son's first words; it happened to be '_mum_'. Well, he was his mother's boy. And after twelve years, he thought about what Hermione gave him to make him the luckiest man on earth. Five years after Hayden was born, she surprised him with the news of him becoming a father again. Not to one. But to two beautiful twins; Liam Lucius and Amelia Aquila. Funny they were named after his and Hermione's pseudo names. It was his wife's silly idea just because she loved those muggle names. Even after they had gone through loads, he loved his wife and his family dearly.

"Dad?" Draco turned to find his eldest heir standing at the door of the library. "May I come in? Hope I didn't intrude-"

"No you didn't Danny." Draco smiled at her. "Come in. Looks like you wanted to talk."

His daughter nodded and walked over to sit next to him. To Draco, the fifteen year old Danielle was the very same three year old girl, whom he met as a stranger and fell for her looks the moment he saw her. She was very much like her mother ; meek,bold and a true Gryffindor. Hayden was more like him; a Slytherin. Yet he too was a protective brother who defended his elder sister just because he loved her too much.

"Were you looking at the photo album again?" Danielle asked.

Draco chuckled and nodded. "I was just reliving the old memories." The shut the album and looked at his daughter. "What's the matter baby?"

Danielle didn't know how to tell her father. Was it possible at the age of fifteen? The young Malfoy was more open to her father than to her mother. She was more comfortable in talking to her father about her dates, and boyfriends. Yet the thing in her head was becoming a dilemma.

"Dad, when did you realise that you loved mum?" The teen asked slowly.

Draco looked into his daughter's soft grey orbs,which was pooling with questions. And he knew what was she getting at.

"In our Yule Ball back in fourth year." Draco answered. "The moment I saw her, I learned that she was more than a bushy hair buck toothed bookworm." He chuckled. "And at that very moment, I wanted to take back all the torturous things I called her. She just put a spell on me. And I fell for her. But why are you asking me this?"

Danielle smiled to herself and fixed her eyes on the ground. "Is it okay to fall in love when you are just fifteen?" She asked meekly.

Draco understandingly looked at his daughter and smiled. "_Who_ is the lucky one?"

The young Malfoy blushed and hesitated. "Dad, I-"

"Come on. It's written all over your face." Draco chuckled when his daughter mumbled something which he failed to hear.

"I know you can speak louder than that Danny." Her father prompted. It was when his very own eyes looked into his and said "Dad, I think I love Antonio."

Her father's eyes grew larger in surprise. At least Danielle was on the right track. "That's great! I'll have to talk to Blaise about it."

"_Dad_-" The girl whined and flushed into shades of pink. How much Draco loved it when she exactly like her mother.

"Does Tony know about it?" He asked instead. "Forget that. When did you realise that you were-"

"Coincidentally, the Yule Ball." Danielle smiled slightly and Draco pulled her into a one armed hug as the duo sat on the couch. She loved her father really much. Even though she was a bit jealous of her other siblings, just because Draco got to see them growing up from day one, Danielle Malfoy knew that he loved _her_ the most.

Draco chuckled. "Isn't it funny that Yule Ball makes you realise that you have fallen in love? Be it your friend or your enemy? And from what you are saying, I think you and Tony kissed."

Danielle smiled widely to herself at the memory. "We did dad. You know Tony took me for a date as a friend. We danced, we laughed and then we started talking about papa and mum. We compared their friendship to ours. I said that we were like them, but Tony said we weren't. You see dad," she paused. "He fancies me. And, I dunno. I had this feeling to give him a chance after he said it. And then we kissed. And it felt so magical. It felt like, he is the one. I know he is almost six months younger to me but-"

"Age doesn't matter." Draco finished for her. "Your mother is nine months elder to me. Yet we fell for each other. And Danny, I'm really happy for you. I'm glad it's Tony. At least I will be able to teach him a proper lesson of he ever breaks you heart. Perks of being my godson."

"Dad!" Danielle pushed his shoulder playfully as he chuckled and hugged her closer.

"You know I would never do that." Her father said, placing a loving kiss on top of her head. "And as for your friendship, I always thought that you two would end up like Harry and Hermione. Sometimes, I'm jealous of your papa because your mother loves him more than me."

"You are cute when you're jealous dad." Danielle laughed, giving a kiss on Draco's cheek. "Besides, papa has aunt Vega, Lily and Leo to take care of."

"Thanks for diffusing the tension." Her father commented when Danielle remained in his arms and managed to open the album, landing to the page where a picture of her as a three year old gave a kiss on Draco's cheek as he waltz her around. She smiled and snuggled closer to her father's embrace.

"I still can't believe that you are the same girl who used to hate it when I used to kiss your mother. And you ended up kissing a guy yourself."

"Dad, I grew up. I don't mind if you and mum kiss in front of me. Thank Merlin at least you have the decency of not _shagging_-"

"Danielle Andromeda Malfoy, don't let your mother hear this language of yours. And definitely, we _won't_ shag-"

"Draco, Danny! We need a little help here!" They heard Hermione call out for them when Danielle scowled and never moved from her position. Draco smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Come one now Danny. Let's face your mother before she becomes a _zombie_." Draco said as the father-daughter duo, unwillingly walked out of the library before Hermione decided to bring out her wrath.

* * *

"A bit more higher Hade." Six year old Amelia Malfoy asked her brother to lift her higher for her to put the star on the Christmas tree.

"I can't lift you more than that Amy." Hayden said tiredly.

"You can!" The little girl whined.

"But-"

"Mummy! Hade and Amy are fighting again!" Liam called out for his mother as he hooked the socks on to the walls of the fireplace.

"You don't need to tell mum everything Liam." Hayden scowled at his brother, lifting his sister higher when the girl finally managed to put the star on top of the tree.

"Yay! I put it!" Amelia clapped her hands excitedly when her mother walked into the living room and was awestruck at what she saw.

"That's fantastic Amy!" Hermione exclaimed before taking her girl from Hayden's arms. "The star looks pretty!"

"Thanks mummy." Amelia blushed, earning a kiss from her mother on the cheek.

"And I put all the socks!" Liam walked over to her with a grin.

"Good job Liam." She smiled at her son, ruffling his hair and then saw Hayden frowning softly. "_All_ of you." She added when she found her identical brown eyes on her as Hayden smiled.

"In that case, I'll cook the dinner tonight with mummy." Draco announced as he and Danielle entered the room.

"I already have the dinner ready daddy." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Then I'll make you guys a chocolate cake!" Draco boomed as the twins jumped in joy while the elder ones merely shook their head.

"Okay then, that's fixed." Draco continued and looked at Danielle and Hayden. "And you two take care of these two demons." He added in a whisper, glancing at the twins.

Hayden snorted while Danielle merely rolled her eyes. "I was expecting that." She drawled.

"So you were." Hermione said firmly. "But don't worry. We will come to your rescue very soon."

"I'll take your word for that." Hayden said monotonously as Hermione gave a kiss on his and Danielle's cheek and followed Draco into the kitchen , finding him placing a Silencing Charm on the door.

"Looks like you wanted to talk." Hermione said sceptically.

"Our Danny is in love with Tony." Draco smiled at his wife.

"I know she had a talk with you." Hermione smiled back.

"Don't tell me you eavesdropped-"

"I didn't. I just knew she kissed Tony."

"Who told you?"

"Hayden of course. You know that she and him share everything with each other. I knew Danny couldn't say that to me herself and I knew she would talk to you about it. So-"

"So?"

"I'm happy that our baby girl is in love." Hermione finished when Draco pulled her into a hug. Hermione slid her arms around his waist, hugging him back as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"Time runs fast doesn't it?" Draco asked.

"Yeah." Hermione answered. "I can't believe that Danny has already found someone to herself. I thought that she would be like me."

"She is _exactly_ like you Hermione." Draco looked into her eyes. "She reminds me of the insecure you in our school days. As brave and enduring you were, there was some insecurity in you. And that's how Danny is."

"Both Hayden and Danny are like me." Hermione smiled. "Well, except Liam and Amelia-"

"My genes are more dominant in them." Draco smirked. "They look like me but have your eyes and hair."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's why I love my children dearly. Just because they all have a part of me and you." She smiled. "That's how I imagined my kids to be."

"So did I." Draco whispered, closing the distance between their lips. They kissed for themselves, for their children and for their married life they had always wished as teens. And now those dreams came true. No one had ever expected a Granger and a Malfoy to come together. But as thy say, people were wrong.

They broke their kiss and looked lovingly into their eyes.

"I love you." Draco whispered.

"I love you too." Hermione whispered back as her husband dipped for another kiss when-

"Mum! Amy is drawing on the walls!"

"Danny is lying mummy!"

"No I am not!"

"Dad! A little help here? Us men are trying to calm these wild cats down!"

"We hate you Hayden!" The sisters screamed in union.

"Daddy! Danny and Amy used the 'H' word!" Liam called out.

Draco and Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the conversation. "Now there is no doubt that they are our children. A perfect Granger-Malfoy combination."

Hermione laughed and kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't agree less."

And then the two went to the rescue before the living room would turn into a war front. Not to mention, Draco and Hermione enjoyed this life more than anything else.

* * *

**A/N: AND SO, THESE WERE THE MALFOYS. THEY ARE A CUTE LITTLE FAMILY AREN'T THEY? ;)**

**ANYWAY, MY STORY ENDS HERE. IT HURTS TOO MUCH WHEN SOMETHING ENDS. I LITERALLY CRIED WHEN THE HARRY POTTER MOVIES ENDED :'(**

**BUT AS PEOPLE SAY, EVERYTHING HAPPENS FOR A REASON. AND MY REASON OF ENDING THIS STORY ARE MY FIRST TERMS -.-**

**AND I INTEND TO START A HHr AFTER THAT. I HAVE ALREADY PLANNED THE NAME AS WELL- IT IS CALLED 'In The Land Of Cupids.' HOW DOES IT SOUND? SO I INTEND TO ALERT ALL THE 'Harmony' FANS ABOUT IT. KEEP TRACK OF MY ALERTS :D**

**AND AS FOR THIS STORY, I REALLY WANT TO THANK ALL MY FOLLOWERS, REVIEWERS AND THOSE WHO FAVORITED THIS STORY AND ME. LOVE YOU GUYS. REALLY :***

**NOW ALL I WANT YOU YO DO IS TO REVIEW OR SEND ME A P. M AND TELL ME HOW THIS STORY WAS. THAT'S ALL I CAN ASK FOR 0:)**


	22. Authors Note

Thanks to all those who read, reviewed, followed and favorited this story. I really appreciate it. ^^

I'm still looking for a beta who could beta read/ write my HHr and DHr stories. If any of you are interested, drop a PM :)

Thanks :D


End file.
